Dove's Flight Sequel to Down a Dark Path
by Midnightstar-and-Echosong
Summary: The second in an epic series. New characters, new problems, new prophecies, and the new cat that will save them all. The Dark Forest's threat is coming ever closer but are they crumbling from inside? Will love bring the light back? Read and Review! (Currently being edited)
1. Prologue

**Hey readers! Sorry for the wait, school was crazy with finals and stuff. So like read and ****REVIEW!**** Please! **

**-Echosong**

**Oh and if you have not read Down A Dark Path, I suggest you do so because this story is the ****SEQUEL!**** It will be very confusing if you didn't read it.**

* * *

><p><span>Prophecy:<span>

It's chaos.

Pelts blend together, I can hardly tell friend from foe, except for the blurry outlines, as if the Dark Forest is fighting not to return to mist.

Ivypool was right – they're getting stronger.

Why are they here?

Haven't we lost enough?

We don't deserve this.

Yowls cut the air. Squeals of pain and fear. The nursery? _The kits_! Those foul, evil, spineless–

A dark shape hurls by me. Her claws are out and fury lights her face.

She's going to help – they'll be safe now.

Everything is in slow motion, a cat jumps at me, I roll away slashing their underbelly.

A horrible yowl cuts the air, had I hurt them that badly?

No.

It wasn't me.

It was another cat… friend? Or foe? I can't tell!

The cat slips away, and I jump to my feet.

Something barges into me, it's all so slow! What's wrong with me?

Then I see her through the mass of cats… fighting like a demon, fighting to save us all.

His furious yowl rips apart time.

A dark shape flies through the air…

I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN!

I running faster than I ever have – flying really, not running.

I see her fear, see her resignation – if she's going to die she'll die right.

"NO!" The word escapes my mouth as my brain whirrs.

It has to happen. I must save her.

After all – this is all my fault.

I hear something, unimportant – muffled, sounding like "Traitor!"

Those horrible wicked claws are growing nearer, stretched to their full extent.

And I must save her.

Her gasp loud in my ears.

"No!" The yowl like a butterflies wing beat, came from someone else.

But there is nothing for it.

I have to save her.

This is the only way…

The _ONLY_ way.

Pain.

Pain beyond all imaging. I feel the cruel claws, then the warm blood, see the darkness start to spread… spotting my vision.

Hear her cry.

Feel her pain - because I felt it only moments ago, when I thought this would be Her.

I have to,

One more time I have to see him.

There, just as I'm searching he starts, eyes fly wide open in horror – he doesn't know why.

I do.

Her frantic licks cover me; her heart-broken yowls for someone – anyone – to help are strangely echoed in my ears.

I feel horrible – I did not want her to feel pain.

But of course she would, how could she not?

Fear interrupts my worry.

How could I have been so _**stupid**_?

They _**need**_ me!

And this is a wound even Jayfeather cannot heal…

What have I done?

But I had to save her… have I condemned us all?

Light basks me…

My borrowed moments are over.

A strong dark tabby waits with warm, sorry, amber eyes.

He knows as I know, that this was _not_ supposed to happen.

So familiar.

As he should be…

Such a good warrior,

Resembling my killer,

And the only one I've ever

Loved

There I admitted it.

"I'm sorry," like everything else his voice is soft…

My pain is gone.

But my guilt remains…

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p>"Bluestar!" Yellowfang hisses. "How could this happen?" Yellowfang's matted fur is fluffed out, her claws unsheathed and eyes full of rage. The lean grey she-cat licks her paw calmly.<p>

"It was her time to go Yellowfang," She meows simply. Yellowfang stares at her incredulously.

"You're kidding right?" She mews shocked. "You're telling me that it's _**HER TIME**_?" Yellowfang spits in Bluestar's face. Bluestar slowly drops her paw and opens her eyes. They are dull and full of sadness.

"You make it seem like I don't care, Yellowfang, I am concerned, the Clan_ I_ love is falling apart and all I can do is watch!" She replies sharply.

"No," Yellowfang turns and pads away. "You can do something, Bluestar, but you've just given up, you given up all hope for the Clan you_ once_ loved."

"You think I don't try? I give all my power to help my Clan!" Bluestar hisses, hurt and anger flashing in her eyes.

"You are giving up hope! Just like you did on your last lives as leader of ThunderClan! Firstar and ThunderClan need you now and you're doing _nothing_ to help them!" Yellowfang yowls as she fades into the mist and Bluestar looks away, tears slipping do her face.

What can she do?


	2. Secrets and Deputies

Chapter One

_*Jayfeather*_

Hollyleaf's fur is stand fluffed, I can hear her claws digging into the earth, and she's grinding her teeth, the anger rushing through her is so strong... She takes a step towards me and I take a timid step back.

"I know your hiding something from me!" She hisses through clenched teeth. Her green eyes must be blazing. "You have been keeping my past from me ever since I got out of the tunnels!" She screeches, making the bushes quiver.

Memories of the old Hollyleaf flash in my mind.

"It's for your own good!" I shoot back, puffing out my chest and lifting my chin. Her paw comes in contact with my jaw. I fall to the ground and land with a grunt.

"I _will_ find out what you're keeping from me" She growls and I can hear her walking off, most likely back to camp. I smell blood, mouse dung! Hollyleaf can be so emotional sometimes. I haul myself off the ground and slowly make my way to camp.

_*Lionblaze*_

I step forward on the Highledge and puff my chest out. "I need all of the cats that are not injured to meet me at the thorn tunnel."

The only cats that aren't injured are Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Ivypool and Dovewing. Big surprise there, I think wearily as I flick my tail.

"You are the hunting patrol for tonight and tomorrow at dawn; if any other warrior is able to go I will send them." They nod and head off, Dovewing already tracking prey and Ivypool grumbling. I roll my eyes.

The clearing is splattered with blood and clumps of fur litter the ground. Cinderheart brushes up against me causing me to purr lightly. Her gray fur is matted and she is covered in blood. She sees the concern on my face and chuckles.

"Lionblaze, I'm fine." She purrs. I don't think so. She's limping and has multiple scratches.

"Come on, let's get you to Jayfeather." She follows me protesting the whole way. Jayfeather is muttering to himself and quickly sorting herbs when we arrive.

"Lionblaze this better be important!" He snaps and continues sorting herbs.

"Cinderheart needs her wounds checked out." I mew watching him with concern.

"She couldn't have waited just like the other warriors?" He mews sharply.

"I'm sorry Jayfeather; Lionblaze insisted that I get them checked out." Cinderheart replies.

Jayfeather groans and dresses her wounds and treats her sprain. We walk out of the medicine den as quickly as we can.

"Happy?" She jokes and nudges me. "Let's go see Hollyleaf, I bet she's really bored with no one to talk to."

Hollyleaf is lying on her side with her three kits curled up next to her, Jaggedkit, Ravenkit, and Blazekit. Blazekit looks exactly like Foxleap, only brighter, if that's even possible, and he's named after me. Then Ravenkit, she looks a lot like Hollyleaf but her fur is very sleek and shiny. Lastly there's Jaggedkit. He's a dark, smoky gray and his fur is mostly short but he also has tufts of long-ish fur. Hollyleaf's kits have been growing pretty fast. They were only born three days ago and they're already fairly large.

Cinderheart and Hollyleaf talk while I'm stuck wondering. What is happening to my sister's kits? When will the Dark Forest strike? What will be the fate of ThunderClan? And Hollyleaf keeps shooting me daggers. What is _that_ all about?

We leave the nursery not long after, letting Hollyleaf grab a nap.

"Do you want to go down to the lake?" Cinderheart mews looking at me, "You know get away from here, and I need to get this blood off my pelt…" she glances down in disgust then continues, "And I really _don't_ feel like licking it off."

"Let's go." I mew and we're soon racing to the lake.

The lake's water is cold and relaxing, but I can still remember bursting from the depths, struggling to breathe and trying to make sure the kits are safe. Trying to get back before a war started, a war that would have been my fault. I shake myself trying to ignore the memories. I can't go back. I don't _want_ to go back. I'm so much happier now than I was then.

"Lionblaze?" Cinderheart calls pulling me from my memories. All the blood is gone from her fur and she sits next to me in the shallows so she can lick her pelt dry. I move closer to her to help, licking with long slow rhythmic strokes.

"You're going to put me to sleep." She mews a little while later.

"Sorry. I guess we should go back to camp."

"Yeah, but let's hunt on the way."

The camp is the same as ever when we get back. We don't even eat because the fresh-kill pile is so low. I'm going to need to talk to my hunting patrol about that… With nothing else to do, we head to the warriors den try to sleep for a bit.


	3. New Kits, New Hope

Chapter Two

_*A few moons later*_

"Jayfeather! Icecloud's kitting!" Lionblaze skids to a halt right in front of my nose. I race past him and into the nursery. Icecloud's emotions flood over me in a huge wave, pain, happiness, and excitement. Trying to stay calm, I press my paw to her round belly.

"Okay, next convulsion push." I mew sternly. She obeys and the first wet bundle slips out. Brightheart tends to the new kit. Then comes another. Hollyleaf's kits are watching curiously. The last one slip out and I nip the sac open and lick the kit clean. It's mewling in protest. "All three are she-cats." I mew. Icecloud is panting heavily but manages a ragged purr.

"What do they look like?" I whisper softly.

"One is white, with faint gray flecks and tabby marks, the next one is a gray-blue, and the last is black. What should we name them?" She mews and I can feel her happiness.

I think for a second before suggesting, "How about, Snowkit for the white one, Bluekit for the gray-blue one, and Midnightkit for the black one?" I ask Icecloud, unsure about the names.

She purrs happily. "They're perfect!"

I sit down and nose each of my kits, remembering the night in StarClan when Feathertail suggested reincarnating Bluestar into one of my kits. I nudge them and find a faint trace of Bluestar's sprit.

_Welcome back into the world Bluestar, _I think with a smile, _may your life be happier than your last one._

I move my nose and brush up against another kit, and a sudden sense of joy seizes over me, broken images flashing through me: _A lean black she-cat moving through the Clan, standing on Highledge…_

I shake myself as Icecloud whispers, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" I whisper, although I know, I can tell. The air of destiny hangs heavily around this kit, "This is Midnightkit, isn't it?" I ask my mate.

"Yes, it is…" Icecloud replies and her concern is apparent.

_Oh StarClan what have you done?_ I think bitterly, _Have you cursed my kit as well?_

_*Ravenkit*_

A tiny bundle slips out onto the ground. It's pure black. Then my vision goes black, and my pelt tingles.

_A black she-cat stands on the Highledge, looking down upon the Clan proudly…._

The nursery snaps back. There is something special about that kit.

"I can't wait until they open their eyes!" Jaggedkit mews annoyed, "They're boring, they can't play with us!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Jaggedkit, they were just born!"

Jaggedkit bristles, "I know that!" He whips his tail at me and I topple over. I glare at him while he stalks away. He's always so moody. Blazekit nudges me up.

"Thanks," I whisper.

He nods and trudges away after licking my ear in a comforting way, like _'ignore him, he's just moody'._ He's probably going to find Jaggedkit; he is always the kit who tries to make sure everyone's happy. I look back at the black she-kit, Midnightkit. Something about her just makes me wonder what the future would be like for her.

Images flash in my mind: _Lean black she-cat, green-blue eyes._ Then the images stop. I blink a couple of times to see my mother looking at me. Her eyes are full of concern. "Hi mommy!" I mew eagerly. Her expression softens and she licks my head. I keep looking back at Midnightkit, there's just something about her…


	4. Impress Me

Chapter Three

_*Icecloud*_

_I step carefully over my kits. Jayfeather is sleeping in his den. I shouldn't wake him; he's been so busy treating the Clan. I pad carefully back into the nursery and settle down next to my kits. I'm so blessed! Three healthy she-cats! My heart swells with love. One of them wakes. _

"_Hi mommy!" My ears prick and I look down. Midnightkit is looking up at me. She has beautiful blue-green eyes that stand out against her black pelt. Another bundle topples over her. _

"_Mommy look! We opened our eyes too!" Bluekit and Snowkit jump in front of Midnightkit, shooing her into the corner. Bluekit has deep blue eyes and Snowkit has very light blue eyes. I smile down at them, licking them and getting them ready for feeding. I look around and see Midnightkit pouting. I am about to call to her when Snowkit starts whimpering and I look down to check on her._

_*Midnightkit*_

Guess my nasty, stuck up sisters are extremely desperate for attention. Icecloud just ignored me while they _tried_ to impress her. I wander out of the nursery in disgust. The Clan is full of life, or at least it seems like it is. I end up going into the Medicine Den, I'm pretty sure that's what it is, it smells weird. I trip (nice right?) and fall into Jayfeather's nest. He shoots up and jumps back, tasting the air.

"Midnightkit?" He asks.

"Yeah it's me." Who else would it be? He chuckles and sits on his haunches.

"What are you doing out of the nursery?" He whispers so quietly most cats wouldn't be able to hear, but I roll my eyes in annoyance, forgetting that he can't see me. Or maybe I _didn't_ forget.

"Stop testing me! You _know_ that I have good hearing! And mom was ignoring me, _again!_" I moan. I feel a flash of amusement not remotely connect to my feelings.

"It's not your mother's fault that you opened your eyes early." Sure side with her.

I can still remember the day I _really_ opened my eyes. Mother had left to get fresh-kill. Jayfeather was watching me, critically – no appraisingly. He freaked out when he saw my eyes open. Apparently I was an exceedingly early bloomer. After he decided that I was fine and healthy, we talked, and I told him how I'd been hearing everything that had going on in camp for the past week. Then I bombarded with questions about all that I'd heard.

He was just telling me how our faithful deputy had been killed in the last battle (replaced by his bother – my kin!) when the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me in my short life, well happened, the very cat my father was describing appeared beside him radiating warmth and comfort. A strong, kind voice seemed to envelop me as the cat spoke _"We will always be with you. Helping, protecting, watching over you, never fear." _Jayfeather had turned around in shock but the cat was gone. After that Jayfeather insisted that I keep my eyes closed when any other cat was around, claiming that they would be alarmed. For ages I could only keep my eyes open when it was just me and Jayfeather, which is how we got so close. Then yesterday he told me that I could open my eyes for good – I was soooo happy!

"It's still not nice." I mumble snapping back from my memories.

"Hmmm, you feel like going through a few more tests?" He asks his blind blue eyes glinting playfully.

"Fine." I sigh dramatically.

"Where's Brightheart?" He demands.

I close my eyes, sharpening my ears and forcing my nose to perk up. I open my mouth and draw the air past my scent glands. I search every corner of camp relentlessly, finally slipping out through the tunnel – thorns I think – and find Brightheart's sent mingled with Cloudtail's and the smell of warm bloody prey. My eyes snap open and I glare at my father indignantly.

"That's not fair! She's not in camp! She outside the thorn tunnel with Cloudtail, they'd been hunting!" I exclaim and he shrugs.

He shrugs, "Excuse me for wanting to sharpen your skills. What did they kill?"

"Two sparrows, a vole, and three mice." I mew without skipping a beat.

A furious pride lights his eyes and he mews, "Brilliant! Now where's Lionblaze?"

I roll my eyes, it never ends. I cast myself out again searching for Lionblaze's strong mew, I find him in a den with Firestar, I can remember him from one of his visits to the nursery. They're speaking in low, worried voices. Even from here I smell their fear scent… something has happened. Something bad, something very bad.

"He's with Firestar, in... well I guess it's Firestar's den, but something bad has happened. They're really worried." I mew quickly.

Jayfeather looks at me intently before his eyes slide out of focus as I assume mine must when I'm searching. I flick my tail as I wait. I can understand why Jayfeather has such sharpened senses – he's blind he _has_ to have sharper senses to survive. But I can see! I'm not blind and not going blind, my eyesight is as sharp as my other senses. And if I inherited Jayfeather's senses then why didn't Bluekit and Snowkit? And why is my _eyesight_ so good?

"You need to go back to the nursery." Jayfeather mews suddenly startling me. Go back to the nursery? No way!

"But I just got out!" I moan. He shoots me a second look from blind eyes.

"Fine, but _stay here_." What does he think I'm going to do? Lead a raid on WindClan? Sheesh, parents!

I follow Jayfeather through camp with my senses, listening intently as he scrambles up the rocky path to his brother and leader. I hear his pants and sense his fear all without leaving the den. Feeling bad about eavesdropping I explore the rest of camp. Everyone seems tense. Cats are constantly looking around as if expecting warriors to melt from thin air and start attacking them… One of the other kits – Ravenkit – just about got her ears clawed off from wondering away from Hollyleaf (her mom).

Icecloud still hasn't noticed I've left. I haven't decide if I'm glad about that or not when Jayfeather wanders back over to me, sighing loudly. He seems more tired - no weary - and his emotions are closed off.

"Is everything okay?" I ask watching my father worriedly.

"Fine, are you sure you don't want to go back to the nursery?" He replies quickly.

"Completely." I mew at once and when he cocks his head I mew quickly, "Tell me about when you and Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were young."

He obliges and starts telling me story after story of their adventures. I can hardly believe that my father thought he could catch fox cubs as a kit, or that level-headed Hollyleaf went to RiverClan just because she was worried about a friend. He was just telling me of his times as a medicine cat apprentice when I realized he'd never told me who his mentor had been.

I'm staring at him wondering why when the world lurches and the den is replaced by a grassy hillside, Jayfeather is right next to me though looking much younger and his angry thoughts are spilling into my mind. _"Why is she always testing me? I've proved myself a hundred times over! It's never good enough! I don't need her hanging over me like a mother bird!" _

"_Jaypaw?" _another voice breaks his thoughts, _"I need your help over here! We need to get these back to camp so they can dry." _Sighing he stomps over to another cat, lithe, and with a familiar sent…

"_Yes Leafpool."_ Wait what? LEAFPOOL! She's a warrior she can't, she… what? The image shatters and the warm day vanishes leaving me sitting, shaking with shock, my father ridged in front of me.

"Midnightkit?" He mews watching me.

My brain is jammed; I'm numb with shock, "Leafpool was your mentor?" I gasp the words slipping out before I can stop them. It's like someone blocks the sun. Jayfeather's face closes, as does the door to him, to his emotions and now his memories. He doesn't answer my question.

"You should go back to the nursery now. Your mother will be worried about you." He mews his voice as cold as ice. I don't even think of arguing, I stumble to the entrance. Looking back still shaking I mew,

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."

His eyes grow slightly warmer and he mews sounding like himself again, "I know, now go your mother really will be worried." I nod and slip into the brightness of camp.

I walk slowly hardly knowing where I'm going. My mind is in turmoil, you don't just stop being a medicine cat, even I, a kit still in the nursery, knows that. So she had to have done something bad… and something that bad should have gotten her kicked out of the Clan. So why wasn't she? And what did she do?

A large, furry something collides with, jerking me out of my thoughts and sends me flying – quite literally flying – through the air. I land in a ruffled heap with a pathetic _wumph _as the air from my lungs is forcefully pushed out.

"Oh StarClan are you okay?" a frantic ginger she-cat's face appears before my swimming eyes. I draw in a deep breath trying to inflate my small now squished lungs,

"I-I think so," I stammer, standing up.

"Whooo, that was close for me, I'm Cherrypaw, by the way. Who are you? Ravenkit or Midnightkit?"

Annoyed at not being recognized I growl, "Midnightkit."

"Sorry, but you're both black and your tall for your age so I couldn't tell. _And_ you're too young to be out of the nursery anyway."

Exasperated by being told off by a cat that had just launched me into the air like a bird, I snap, "Well does she have blue-green eyes?"

"No, she has gray eyes." Cherrypaw mews in confusion.

"Then I think it's quite obvious that I'm not her!" I snarl.

"Well excuse me, but I wasn't looking at your eyes thinking _'oh does she have blue eyes or gray ones, because Midnightkit has blue and Ravenkit has gray'_ I was thinking _'oh I really hope she's okay because if she's not then the queens will kill me!' '_"

I can't help feeling my anger evaporate; this cat is too funny to stay mad at. "Okay we're even."

She relaxes too and mews, "Great I really didn't want to have to face Icecloud, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf _and_ Daisy over me not paying attention."

"It's not all your fault I wasn't paying attention either."

"Think the queens will believe that?"

"Honest answer: nope." I mew and she mrrows with laughter and then freezes with horror.

"Oh I forgot! I'm supposed to be cleaning out Mousefur's bedding! Molepaw can't because he's at battle training! A lesson to you - never _ever_ make Mousefur wait for clean bedding, I have to go." She mews quickly, scampering off.

"Bye!" I yowl to her retreating back, adding, "Good luck." under my breath.

After Cherrypaw's hasty goodbye I found a nice rock near the nursery from which I watch the Clan. They really are a funny group of cats; Cherrypaw's mentor had to rescue her from Mousefur.

The other apprentice – Molepaw – has come back from battle training and is showing Cherrypaw some moves when Blazekit, a kit I had befriended when he woken up when I had my eyes open talking to Jayfeather, comes skidding to a halt in front of me.

"Midnightkit, you better come quick! You're mother's looking for you and she's so mad!" He gasps.

"Oh StarClan!" I mutter jumping down from my rock and racing into the nursery with Blazekit on my tail.

"Hide in that corner," he hisses in my ear pointing at the only corner not occupied by a queen, "I'll see if I can find Ravenkit to make it look like you were just playing." I slip over to the corner and start imitating the battle move Molepaw had been teaching Cherrypaw.

"MIDNIGHTKIT!" I've never heard my mother yowl this loudly and I cringe away from the fury flooding from her. "Where – _have _– you – _been_?" she snarls emphasizing each word.

I stand straight and tall and mew, "Playing, right here."

"Then _why_ didn't you _come_ when you were _called?_" She spits spraying me.

Here I have to tell an outright lie, "I didn't hear you."

Icecloud stares very angrily at me for a moment before mewing, "I don't want to lose you again. Stay here for the rest of the day, all right sweetie? _I_ **don't** _want_ **to** _see_ **you** _move_ **a** _muscle_." I nod mutely, shaking again – but now with anger.

Blazekit flashes me a sympathetic look from across the den and mouths _'Sorry, I have to stay with Hollyleaf,_' as she sweeps her tail around him and his siblings and leads them away. I huff and flop on the ground (no moss) as Bluekit and Snowkit flash sneers at me from the warmth of Icecloud's fur.

Fine. Just fine. I don't need them anyway.


	5. The Vision

Chapter Four

_*Midnightkit*_

I'm so _bored_, mother refuses to let me do _anything_. I'm just stuck in this stupid corner while my sisters insist on pathetically attempting to impress our mother. Really? Ugh. Their idea of something impressing: "Look I didn't do this!" (I think I just threw up.) So of course I have to escape – goodbye nursery, and hello medicine den. (It's sad that the _medicine den_ is preferable isn't it?)

I'm just leaving when I run right into Ravenkit. Literally, I really need to stop hitting cats. It doesn't bode well for battle.

"Oh I'm sorry." I mew

"You're Midnightkit right? I'm Ravenkit." She mews back. She does look like me, with the deep black pelt and all.

"Yeah, I know, you're Hollyleaf's only daughter." I reply quickly. She tilts her head in confusion.

"Don't ask." I mew wearily. Jayfeather insisted on telling me _everything _about Hollyleaf and Lionblaze (I mean everything). Ravenkit looks a lot like her mother, except she is leaner and her fur is sleeker. She has the same big round glassy eyes that Hollyleaf has; only hers are a deep stunning gray. Ravekit's eyes are very interesting, it seems like she has a sharp gaze. Something's weird about her, but who cares; she at least seems to be interested with my presence.

"Midnightkit, you're pretty smart." She mews out of nowhere.

"Thanks…?" I mew uncertainly.

We start talking and it's pretty fun, it's nice to be able talk without someone glaring at you or breathing down your neck to 'test you'. We talk about siblings and apprenticeship like we already _were_ apprentices. (I wish!) Ravenkit is going to be an apprentice in two moons. I really don't want her to leave; I won't have anyone to talk with! Except my sisters, but that's not even an option is it? She's quite as nice as her brother, (who is being viscously attacked by his mother for a bath during our whole conversation) and she's launching into a brief description of Jaggedkit, her other brother who I haven't met, when she tenses, her body starts shaking and her eyes mist over…

_*Ravenkit*_

"Yeah, Jaggedkit's really excited to be an apprentice, I can't believe it's in two moons!" I tell Midnightkit. Suddenly my pelt starts tingling and my vision goes black.

_Battle cries erupted from the clearing. A war is taking place in ThunderClan! But the Clan we are fighting doesn't look like any Clan I know. The cats are shrouded in darkness. Ivypool is taking on a huge, muscular tabby. Run! I try to scream. Why is she fighting him? He's going to win, and it looks like she's not going to come out with just a scratch, she might not even come out at all! _

"_No!" Dovewing screeches. She runs forward to where Ivypool is. I watch in frozen horror as Dovewing leaps in front of Ivypool just as the tabby strikes his death blow. Blood stains Dovewing's pelt as she falls to the ground. _

"_NO! NOOO! HELP, SOMEONE HELP! GET JAFEATHER! PLEASE!" Ivypool yowls, as another dark, blue-green eyed she-cat turns, in horror, and yowls, as I feel my own mouth move._

"_NO!" I yowl, while the older version of Midnightkit yowls,_

"_NO! I'M NOT READY! SHE CAN'T JUST DIE!" _

I stumble and hit the hard packed ground of the nursery, and in a rush of color and sound the world rushes back to meet me.

_*Midnightkit*_

I rush forward, trying to catch Ravenkit as she falls, "Are you okay?" I gasp.

She looks at me and I feel her fear as if it's my own, "Dovewing is dead!" She yelps trembling all over, not even able to sit up.

"What? That's impossible! How?" I demand.

"A battle, this huge tabby was going to kill Ivypool – her sister – and she jumped in front of her. He killed her instead." Ravenkit explains, still shaking.

"Ravenkit, there hasn't been a battle, I would have heard it, and anyways –" I stop talking abruptly as I search for Dovewing's presence, and there she is, sitting with Ivypool and Bumblestripe, they're eating. And _all _of them are thankfully alive, "She's alive, at the fresh-kill pile, eating." Ravenkit gives me a doubtful look, "I promise!" I press.

"And I promise you I saw her die!" She stares at me for a moment before gasping, "You were there!"

"I was what?" I mew my mouthing hanging open.

"There! In the battle! You were… you were older, and fit, like an apprentice. When realized that she was dead you yowled..." she frowns in concentration, "'No! I'm not ready! She can't just die!' and I yowled 'No!' But it felt like someone else was moving my mouth, like I was just watching, just a…"

"Spectator." I offer my voice dull with shock.

"Yes." She breathes, looking at me like I'm only thing standing between her and certain death. I frown, my mind going a thousand foxlengths a minute.

"It sounds like you saw – the future." I mutter at last.

"What?" Ravenkit gasps.

"The battle hasn't happened yet – that much is obvious, and it can't have been in the past because Dovewing is alive and I promise I did not shrink from apprentice size back into kit size. So the only other explanation is that you saw the future." I explain, flicking my tail uncertainly.

"Oh StarClan!" Ravenkit exclaims, scrambling up.

"Oh Dark Forest, more like." I mumble and Ravenkit gives me a quizzical look, "StarClan is good, this is bad, and the Dark Forest is definitely bad." I explain causing her to laugh and then she mews through gasps,

"I don't think the queens would too thrilled with us using Oh Dark Forest, how about 'Oh DF'?"

"Sure." I laugh.

"What the Dark Forest!" She practically howls with mirth.

"What the DF indeed." I murmur.

It takes a while for her to calm down; when she finally does she looks at me apprehensively, "You know we can't tell anyone about this right?"

"I know. And on the subject of things we can't tell anyone, I think I can read minds, and feelings." I mumble, watching her carefully.

"The DF?" She mews staring at me.

"Excuse me?" I mew back in equal confusion.

"I used our new saying while _you're_ teasing me." She mews looking hurt.

"Two things, not teasing, and you forgot the 'what' so all you said was 'the DF', it was weird." I mew in annoyance.

"Oh. You're serious." She mews, staring at me in shock.

"Completely."

"Prove it." She mews watching me uncertainly.

I sigh and close my eyes, "Right now you're really worried, because of what you saw, you think it's a warning from StarClan and that you'll have to do something about it… save Dovewing maybe? You also don't believe me and you're upset because you think I'm lying to you, and you're afraid of what would happen if anyone else found out about your… visions, worried about what they might think, or what they'd do. But these are just little things," I say opening my eyes, "things on the top of your subconscious, some cats hide things, I can't get there yet."

"Some cats? Who, why?" She demands as I feel her doubt fade.

"Your mother for example, why I have no idea. But that's nothing, I can get into memories, sense things, like Lionblaze and Firestar, they're both really worried about _something_, and when Jayfeather went to talk to them about it he came back the same way. I just wish I knew what it _was_…" I mew trailing off in frustration.

"The Dark Forest maybe?" She proposes and I nod slowly as I consider it. Things have changed in camp, Jayfeather told me – before the last battle precious few cats knew that the Dark Forest even existed. Now kits are being told all about it so that we won't be kitnapped – or worse, converted. What Jayfeather means by converted is becoming one of them, a traitor to the Clans, and the living.

"Maybe," I mew in response to her suggestion, "But I think it's bigger than that, worse – no more serious, more pressing, more of a threat. At least for now."

"HOLY STARCLAN!" Ravenkit shrieks suddenly.

"What?" I demand, my fur fluffed out.

"The cats! The ones fighting against us... I'd never seen cats like that before… because they were cats from the Dark Forest! They were in camp! They attacked us! We have to tell someone!" She yelps, her voice growing louder with each word.

"We can't!" I hiss vehemently.

"Why not?" She asks frowning.

"No one would believe us! And we don't even know when the battles going to happen!" I retort.

"It can't be soon." Ravenkit mews thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that?" I demand desperate to know everything.

"Well you were an apprentice, fighting and everything – you were good – and anyway, I'm sorry but you still have a while before you're a paw, much less one able to fight against the Dark Forest warriors and live." Something twitches inside of me at her words – doubt. _You're wrong,_ I think.

"So we have awhile to figure out what to do… that's good." I mew trying not to freak out.

"But that might not be the first battle! They're might be one before!" She protests.

"Did the Clan look surprised?" I ask.

"I don't know I was a little too preoccupied watching Dovewing bleed out!" She snarls.

"Okay. Okay, it was just a question. Well I think we have to assume it's the first, we have no proof to the contrary." I mew, trying to keep my voice consoling.

"What are we going to do?" Ravenkit asks, looking stricken.

"Make sure we train, and our siblings train, and everyone else trains as hard as they can."

"That's not a very full-proof plan." Ravenkit mews fearfully.

"I know." I sigh, "But it's the only one we've got."

It's still not very reassuring.


	6. Let's Talk

**Here's the new *Chapter 5* **

**Thanks to all those who are reading! And Special thanks to our Beta, CatLoverCato! Thanks for revising this chapter and making it make more sense! Lol **

**REVIEW! **

**Thanks**

**-Echo**

* * *

><p><em>*A couple of moons later*<em>

I scramble up the rocky slope leading up to Firestar's den. I don't even bother asking for permission to enter as I push through the lichen. Immediately the whispering from inside stops. Great. I slowly start to back away.

"Jayfeather! Stay, we need to talk." Firestar mews. I sigh and make my way to where Lionblaze and Firestar are sitting. "We need to talk about apprentices."

"Oh. Cherrypaw and Molepaw?" I ask. Why would we talk about them?

"No, Ravenkit, Jaggedkit, and Blazekit." Lionblaze snaps. I wonder what's wrong with him?

"And Midnightkit." Firestar adds, "Speaking of her in particular, she seems to be aging quite quickly. I have noticed that she is very smart too."

I nod in agreement, however Lionblaze doesn't seem to think the same thing.

"Firestar! Are you out of your mind? Can't she wait like her littermates? We are on the brink of war, and you want to make her an apprentice early? If she had to fight, she could die!" Lionblaze exclaims.

Anger bubbles inside of me. I open my mouth to tell him off when Firestar stands, I can hear the rustling of his bedding as he shifts.

"Enough! Lionblaze, have you even seen Midnightkit? She is the size of Ravenkit." He mews firmly.

"That doesn't mean she's ready." Lionblaze insists.

"Lionblaze, she will be an apprentice weather you like it or not." Firestar hisses sternly.

Lionblaze huffs, and I can feel him glaring and can hear him muttering something under his breath. I puff out my chest and lift my chin.

"Who do you have in mind for possible mentors?" I ask Firestar, finally breaking the silence.

"I have already selected mentors. Dovewing for Jaggedkit, Ivypool for Ravenkit, Lionblaze for Blazekit, and Cinderheart for Midnightkit."

I nod in agreement at his chosen mentors. Especially Cinderheart as Midnightkit's. They are a perfect pair.

Lionblaze is still pouting in the corner, _why?_ I don't know, maybe because he has no kits, and this really doesn't concern him... those are the only reasons I can think of. Firestar dismisses me and Lionblaze together. I dip my head and walk out of the cool den into the sunlight, as does Lionblaze. He gives me one last huff before he stalks off.

"Jayfeather!" Icecloud calls from the nursery. Oh StarClan, she sounds angry! I run as fast as I possibly can to the nursery. I get in there to meet Icecloud's swirling emotions, but I can taste the anger.

"Jayfeather! Why don't you visit us anymore?" She demands furiously. Ugh. Another mood swing. When will they stop?

"I'm very busy with tending to the Clan and…" I try to say until she cuts me off.

"You should make time for us!" She growls. Wow. I'm ready to back out of there, but then I remember.

"Midnightkit is going to be apprenticed tomorrow." I mew hoping this will cheer her up. Sadly, it doesn't.

"What about Bluekit and Snowkit?" She mews tensely.

"It's only Midnightkit, with Hollyleaf's kits." I reply cautiously. I feel anger and hurt bubble under her pelt.

"Why?" She yowls. "Why not Bluekit and Snowkit too?"

"You can take this up with Firestar! I don't feel like explaining, since you seem to only care about Bluekit and Snowkit. Believe it or not Midnightkit does love you, you just don't seem to care about her." I snap and stomp out of the nursery leaving a shocked Icecloud behind.

"Dad! Wait!" I turn to sense Midnightkit running to me, "Did I hear you right? Am I really going to be made an apprentice tomorrow?" Her relief is over whelming and I can't understand why.

"Yes, you are." I mew warily.

"Yes! This is great! I was so worried about what I do when Ravenkit, Blazekit, and Jaggedkit where apprenticed. I'd have been all alone. But now I can stay with them!" She cheers.

"What do you mean?" I mew worriedly, it's true I don't visit the nursery much but that's because Midnightkit visits _me_. It just felt like I was visiting the nursery. I hardly know anything about Bluekit and Snowkit and I know much less about Midnightkit than I thought I did.

Her emotions have turned sheepish, "Um, well you must know that I don't spend a lot of time with them." Her voice turns sour at the last word.

"You mean your mother and sisters, your family?" I ask sharply, my heart failing. Her anger swamps me and I hear her thoughts garbled and furious, _She's not my mother they are not my sisters. They aren't my family! Hollyleaf and Ravenkit and Blazekit and Jaggedkit have given me so much more than they ever thought about. They don't give, they take! I got tired of it._ Her mind closes abruptly, apparently someone's been practicing.

"No actually, I don't know anything." I mew.

"Then I guess I better fill you in." She mews, her voice hard. "I don't spend any time at all with Icecloud, Bluekit, and Snowkit. Hollyleaf looks after me and I play with her kits, I sleep in their nest. They are my family." Her voice catches, "And you." I can't keep the frown off my face. I had never known, never bothered to find out. But now I finally realize the ugly truth.

I'm a horrible father.

"You should get back to the nursery; tell Ravenkit, Blazekit and Jaggedkit the good news." I'm unable to keep the sorrow out of my voice. I feel her draw back as though she was hit by a badger's claw.

"Yes father." She mews her voice closed.

Back I the medicine den I pace. I can't convince myself that her early apprenticeship is a good idea now... Not that I don't think she could handle it; I know that she can handle it. I just feel like we are pulling her father apart from Icecloud and her sisters.

But I can't back down now! And Firestar never would. He wants this more that I do… there's something funny there. My mind flies back to the prophecy at it does so often these days:

"After Fire Dies

And Lion Rules

Midnight Will Carry

Thunder to

Peace"

Midnight. He thinks the prophecy means my daughter. Funny because now that I think about it, so do I. After I had relayed the prophecy to him he had looked at me and said,

"See Jayfeather? Here's proof, they are with us, guiding us. They will send Midnight to save us."

I really hadn't wanted to point out that they were sending Midnight after Fire dies. And well, he's _Fire_star. But he's not dead so I don't know what to think, unless she's not going to act until he dies. Well she is a kit so it's not like she's going to be able to lead us into battle now.

I push through the entrance of the medicine den. A cold breeze ruffles my fur. I smell the air, and I sense it's about to rain. My guess is backed up with the loud roar of thunder and the sound of rain suddenly pouring onto the ground. I look up and feel the rain drench my fur. _Please don't be an omen!_ I silently pray to StarClan.

As night draws near the rain is relentless, thunder cracking louder and louder each time, and the prophecy stays etched in my mind for the rest of the night.


	7. They're Precious!

Chapter Six

_*Jayfeather*_

"Jayfeather, Sorreltail want to see you, she's getting stomach pains." Hollyleaf meows in a deadpan. She's still mad. Sorreltail's just found out she was pregnant and she's already so far along...

I ramble on in my head when Hollyleaf comes rushing back in. "Jayfeather! Sorreltail is kitting _now_!"

I freeze, oh no, not another early kitting! The Dark Forest could – must – have something to do with this. I grab the needed herbs and rush to the nursery.

Luckily the kitting is easy, it goes quickly and Sorreltail, having already given birth, doesn't need much help.

_*Sorreltail*_

"You have two healthy kits!" Jayfeather meows. "One she-cat," He points to the kit with his tail, "And one tom." He points to the other.

"They're beautiful." Brackenfur mews. The she-cat is a light sandy color; she looks like Brackenfur without stripes. She is stark next to her sibling whose pelt is as black as night.

"Thank you StarClan." I whisper. I'm so thankful Jayfeather realized I was pregnant a moon ago! These kits could have died.

"What should we name them?" Brackenfur shakes me out of my thoughts. He is inches from my face, his eyes wide and full of humor. I cuff his ear and purr. "Oh Brackenfur!" I chuckle.

"Mum." Cinderheart groans. She must have just come in.

"Oh hi sweetie! Look at your new siblings!" I mew cheerily. She looks at them curiously.

"What are their names?" She asks.

"How about Nightkit for the tom?" Brackenfur meows thoughtfully.

"And Echokit for the she-cat!" I mew excitedly.

Brackenfur licks my ear and purrs, "They're perfect." He whispers.

I look down lovingly at the two little bundles. "You're so perfect," I whisper into their fur, "and I will keep you safe. I will always love you."


	8. My Escape

Chapter Seven

"Midnightkit!"

I groan and roll over, trying to ignore the voice. I want to go back to sleep. It had been such a good dream.

_"Midnightkit!"_ The voice brakes through to my mind again, sharper. I moan rather pathetically and attempt to ignore it.

"**_Midnightkit!" _**The yowl shatters my rest and I feel a sharp poke in my side. Hmmmm started off sweet but then got impatient and became mean?

"Morning Ravenkit," I mew attempting to wake up.

"Ravenpaw soon. And you'll be Midnightpaw if you get up! Unless you'd rather stay in the nursery with your two darling sisters." Ravenkit's jaunty voice floats through the air.

"Darling? Yeah right! If they were darling then foxes would be sweet." I burst out laughing at Blazekit's words.

"You rock." I mew awake at last. Bluekit and Snowkit are glaring at me from their nest. I shrug lightly and turn back to my _real_ siblings.

"Ready to become apprentices?" I mew. Happiness floods from all of us.

"Oh yeah!" Jaggedkit mews as we race out of the nursery.

Foxleap pads over to us as soon as we make it to the crowded hollow. He greets his kits and starts talking to them, his pride is obvious. He keeps shooting me awkward glances and I can tell that he's not quite sure how to treat me now that Hollyleaf – well her kits – have sort of adopted me. I'm even being apprenticed earlier than I would have been, to keep me with my adopted siblings.

Well no, that's not the real reason. It's what the Clan decided was the reason. It's because I grew fast, so I look older than I am. Some cats think Ravenkit and I are twins because we look so alike – except for the eyes. And I learn fast, Jayfeather wanted me to be apprenticed early because I was apparently "wasting my time" in the nursery. For the record pranking your snobby sisters is _not_ wasting your time. It's a great use of your time.

I sigh at Foxleap's awkwardness. I don't like it. And then there's the pity. I don't want pity. I don't need pity. I would take pity if I was still stuck with the Dark Forest spawn sisters of mine and my blind mother who thinks they're perfect little StarClan warriors. But I'm not. And I'm happy.

I walk away unnoticed and slip into Jayfeather's den.

"Hey," I mew.

"Hey, are you excited?" He asks smiling over at me. I flick my ear and my tail curls up in pleasure. Am I excited? Uh yes!

"How are the kits?" I ask trying not to burst from my excitement. The kits are Sorreltail's: Echokit and Nightkit. I'd helped with their kitting even though Icecloud punished me evilly.

"They're doing well, though I'm sorry to say they won't be apprenticed as early as you." He mews barley containing his laughter.

"This was _your_ idea!" I remind him.

"_I had it for a good reason." _He thinks. That's it, just that one tantalizing, fleeting thought. Then his mind is as locked to me as ever. Because of that _one_ mistake. That _one_ day when I found out too much. I flick my tail irritably,

"Are you coming to the ceremony?"

"Of course!" He mews pushing me back into camp. I find Ravenkit and sit down next to her, Blazekit is on her other side and Jaggedkit on his. Hollyleaf leans over from behind us and licks the fur between my ears to attempt to make it lie flat.

"It'll be fine." She mummers taking my fluffed out fur for nerves. I flick her shoulder with my tail,

"I know. I'm not worried." And I'm not. I'm about to be with my _real_ family for good. I'm ecstatic.

"Where's Icecloud?" Hollyleaf whispers to Jayfeather.

"I don't think she's coming. She doesn't want Bluekit and Snowkit to feel left out." He whispers back. Fury blurs my vision – it's always about them! I feel Hollyleaf shaking behind me, she's feeling the same thing. See dad? Even other cats – your _sister_ – think there's a problem. I didn't push _her_ away, she pushed _me_ away. Ravenkit must have heard me grinding my teeth because she turns to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I hiss, lying for the first time today. She leans over knowing that I'm lying and licks my ear trying to be comforting.

"This is your day. Don't let them ruin it." She mews firmly and I nod in response.

But I hate myself for wishing that Icecloud was here sitting behind me bursting with pride. I hate myself for wishing that she cares. Hate myself for wanting what I tell myself every day I don't need. Firestar appears on Highledge his pelt glowing, and jerks me out of my thoughts. His warm eyes find my own and I hear his thoughts as clearly as though he were standing next to me whispering them in my ear,

"_You will save us. You will be the light that will save us from this eternal darkness. I have faith, you will save us."_

Then he looks away, breaking my path into his mind. My heart quickens and my mouth dries as I think over what he thought. How can I save us? I'm not even supposed to become a paw yet! _How can I save us_?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." he mews. "I've called you together for one of the most important moments in the life of a Clan. Ravenkit, Jaggedkit, Blazekit, and Midnightkit are ready to become apprentices. Come forward."

We rise and move forward as one, until we are in the center of the Clan, Firestar looking down on us. I want to know what it's like to look down on a Clan, feel the power, the responsibility. I know in an instant that's what I want, what I'm destined to be. I want to be that powerful. The yearning grips me with fierce claws, its intensity scares me. No! I'm just a kit… there's plenty of time… I'm trembling and Ravenkit shoots me a worried glance, but Firestar has started talking again so she can say nothing.

"Ravenkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Ravenpaw."

"Ravenpaw!" the Clan yowls.

"Ravenpaw!" I yowl thrilled for my friend. Her tail curls and I feel her ecstasy as the Clan yowls for her.

"StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice," he continues, gazing up at the cloudless sky. But I feel his uneasiness and see a shadow of uncertainty mar his face before he continues, "Set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior. Ivypool," he nods to her and she steps forward, "You are a strong and clever fighter, and you know the importance of loyalty. I know that you will pass on these skills to Ravenpaw." The two she-cats gaze at each other for a moment, sizing each other up, then Ravenpaw rises from her place between Blazekit and me to walks over to her mentor. They touch noses and I see excitement flash in Ivypool's eyes as she whispers,

"We're going to have so much fun!"

"Jaggedkit," Firestar mews and I flick my attention back to my adoptee brother. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Jaggedpaw." Firestar pauses to let the Clan yowl and I yowl as loud as I can, making Jaggedpaw smirk happily. He's so stuck up – but I guess that's why we love him.

"StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior." As he talks I can sense his doubt. Fear rises in my heart but he continues so I push it away, "Dovewing," my heart starts racing and Ravenpaw and I exchange shocked and horrified looks. "You are a strong warrior and your senses are exceptionally good, I'm sure that you will be able to help Jaggedpaw attain these abilities." Jaggedpaw gets up and struts to Dovewing, they touch noses and laughter flashes in Dovewing's blue eyes.

"Blazekit," I look to my other adoptee brother and see his eyes sparking with anticipation. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Blazepaw." Yowls fill the hollow once more and I try to be the loudest, ignoring the pain in my throat. "StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior. Lionblaze, you are a brilliant warrior, a faithful deputy and you taught Dovewing well, I am certain that you will make Blazepaw a wonderful warrior." Blazepaw looks beside himself with excitement, as he rushes to touch noses with Lionblaze.

Standing alone I have eyes only for Firestar; he looks down on me with a kind of fierce pride, or is it expectation?

"Midnightkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Midnightpaw." He mews as yowls fill the hollow one last time, I feel as if I'm floating on them. "StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior. Cinderheart, you serve your Clan well, you are kind to all, but fierce in battle, you gave us Ivypool, a loyal warrior and I ask you to guide Midnightpaw, to make her a strong warrior." Alone I stand and walk to Cinderheart, she is a kind cat and I know that she will be a good mentor. We touch noses and Cinderheart looks at me with fire in her blue eyes,

"I will do my best as your mentor."

"And I as your apprentice." I mew back feeling as though this is a test.

"Now Cinderheart don't go forgetting your favorite apprentice," Ivypool mews over to us.

"Well as long as you show up on time Midnightpaw I think you'll have Ivypool beat." Cinderheart replies, laughter in her mew.

"Hey!" Ivypool mews indignantly, "Not nice!"

"It's true though!" Cinderheart calls back before turning to me, "How do you feel about going on a patrol?"

"Can't wait!" I mew shivering with enthusiasm. Cinderheart leads me to who I assume is the rest of the patrol: Whitewing, Hazeltail, Cherrypaw, and Brackenfur.

Berrynose comes limping out of the medicine den, Jayfeather in his wake. "I don't care _what _you think you _will_ wear the poultice, and if you go on this patrol and wrench your shoulder again, I will have Firestar take you off your warrior duties. Get the point? And for StarClan's sake do _not_ jump on another rock fox!" Berrynose dips his head and mumbles shamefacedly. I shoot Cinderheart an inquiring look.

"He was out on a patrol the other day and swore he saw a fox, I wasn't there but the warriors who were swore it looked like a fox too, but it wasn't. It was a bolder and when he landed on it he wrenched his shoulder." I chuckle quietly while Cinderheart steps forward. "I hope you don't mind that I'm bringing a gate crasher. I find that the best way to see your territory is through, you guessed it, patrols!" The cats purr with laughter and welcome me. I notice that Berrynose has already regained his arrogance that the embarrassment chased off. Well you can't be lucky forever. The patrol sets off through the gorse tunnel.

Though the patrol does not slow down to accommodate me I never fall behind. I simply lengthen my stride and keep going. Cinderheart's eyes gleam with pride and I know I've impressed everyone.

Cherrypaw runs next to me and mews in my ear, "Told you that you're tall for your age."

I flick my tail and give her a look that says _race me? __She nods mischievously a_nd we both speed up. We pause at a path through the woods that reeks of twolegs.

"Ugh!" I gag, "What is this place?" I earn a few smiles and Berrynose mews softly,

"This is the twoleg path, it –"

"It also marks the ShawdowClan border." Cinderheart cuts in, I can just sent another smell under the twoleg stench.

"Is that ShawdowClan sent?" I ask.

Birchfall smiles, "Yes, it's easier to smell during leaf-fall, leaf-bare and newleaf when the twolegs aren't around as much." As he speaks a group of cats appeared across the way. I can tell they are ShawdowClan. The patrol talks to them while a young warrior detaches himself from the group.

"Hello. You're a new apprentice right? I'm Tigerheart."

"Yeah, I'm Midnightpaw." I mew, appraising him.

Tigerheart closes his eyes, "Your Jayfeather's kit? I can't remember."

"Well you remember well enough, he's my father."

Tigerheart nods, "He is a good cat."

"You know him?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes, there was a time when I thought he was my kin. My brother Flametail wanted to be just like him. He was a medicine cat apprentice and your dad, he's really good." A wave of sadness floods from him and almost knocks me over.

"Wanted?" I mew tentatively.

"My brother… Flametail is d-dead." He chokes.

"I'm so sorry." I mew stepping as close to the border as I dare. I would like to run my tail comfortingly over his shoulder – but I know there's no way I can.

Cinderheart calls for me and I pad away. When I glance back Tigerheart's eyes are bleak with sadness.

The patrol is almost back to camp when Cinderheart's tail flicks to stop me.

"I'm just going to teach Midnightpaw some hunting." Cinderheart mews. She turns to me and beckons with her tail. We walk to a beech tree dappled in sunlight. "What can you smell?" she whispers. I draw the air over my sent glands.

"Mice," I whisper, "three of them, squirrel, and dead leaves." Cinderheart shoots me a look of amusement.

"Bring me a mouse then, unless you think the elders would like a leaf." Seamlessly I drop into the hunters crouch, sliding my paws gently over the ground, breathing softly, slowing even my heart beats so the mice won't hear it. Three lumps appear in the leaves, two close together, one a little farther away. The lumps continue to scuttle. My paw shoots out and kills the first two in a second. The other mouse tries to run, but I leap feeling the power in my haunches that carry me in front of the mouse. A swift nip and it's all over.

I scoop up the mouse by its tail and pad over to the other two and scoop them up as well. Pride glimmers in Cinderheart's eyes.

"That was very good. You have to be careful, doing what you did because the mice might get away, but you moved fast enough." She grins and flicks me with her tail, "Let's get that back to camp."


	9. Clan Surprises

Chapter Eight

"I'm so excited!" Ravenpaw cries, circling around me, unable to control her excitement.

"Yeah me too! It's our first gathering!" I mew.

"Blazepaw and Jaggedpaw are cleaning out the elders' nests!" Ravenpaw chuckles and I shake my head feeling bad that they aren't going.

"Midnightpaw!" Cinderheart calls waiting at the thorn tunnel, with Ivypool sitting beside her.

"Come on its time to go!" I mew to Ravenpaw and we take off. Firestar leads the way out and we all follow him.

As we walk I hear Cinderheart whisper to Ivypool, "Remember when this was you?"

I smile when Ivypool responds with, "Every day." Wanting to catch up, I nudge Ravenpaw to go faster.

"Now, this is the chance to get to know the other Clans. See whom you might deal with in battle. But gatherings are peaceful, so don't get to crazy!" Cinderheart mews, when we reach them, laughing to herself. We arrive at the shore of the lake and it's all wet from the rain last night.

"Wow! It's so pretty out here!" Ravenpaw mews breathlessly, her big gray eyes taking it all in. I roll my eyes at her awe.

We finally get to the tree bridge. "Careful, it's really slippery." Cinderheart mews as she leaps onto the bridge and slowly makes her way across. I jump up and instantly almost slip off. I unsheathe my claws and make my way over quickly. Cinderheart is smiling. "Good job, Midnightpaw. And welcome to the gathering!" She steps aside and I take in the magnificent tree sitting at the back of the island. "Now, tell me, which Clans are here?" Cinderheart requests. I open my mouth to taste the air.

"Just RiverClan. WindClan is behind us, and ShadowClan is…" I taste the air again, "Not too far behind."

"Impressive." She mews with a smile before then catching up to Lionblaze.

"This is so cool!" Ravenpaw mews appearing at my side.

I flick my tail impatiently, "It hasn't started yet." She doesn't hear me because she is four tail-lengths ahead of me.

"C'mon Midnightpaw! Let's check out the RiverClan apprentices!" She turns and runs to where some of the Clan is sitting. I run after her. "Look, they only have three apprentices! I think…" I look to where she's looking when she trails off. Sure enough there are three apprentices. They look bored and uninterested. Then WindClan struts up to their spot in front of the big tree. _Unbelievable, _can they get _any _more stuck up? They look extremely scrawny and lean. I can see their ribs. There scent is slightly sick, most of them look gaunt and they are wrapped in fear. I shiver involuntarily. I spot a scarred WindClan apprentice. He looks nervous and tired. He sits next to another apprentice, a she-cat just as scared and tired looking, from across the clearing I hear her whisper,

"Onyxpaw look out, here comes your dad, he looks furious."

The apprentice licks the she-cats ear and mews, "Thanks Amberpaw, you better clear off, he'll yell at you for not going last night." She nods trembling and gives him a look that says _be careful_. The cat who must be Onyxpaw's father reaches him as Amberpaw's tail vanishes. The cat starts growling.

"Leave him alone, Breezepelt!" A she-cat snaps, glaring heavily at Breezepelt.

"Why should I Heathertail? He _is_ my kit after all." Breezepelt replies airily causing Heathertail to step back, a mask of hatred and pain on her face. She looks like she's struggling to breathe before she turns and vanishes. A strange look has taken over Onyxpaw's face as he stares after her.

I glare at Breezepelt who is now snapping at his son, I can't hear exactly what he's saying, which is strange as I could hear them fine a moment before, but I know it's harsh. I can't help but feel sorry for this scrawny WindClan paw.

"Hey who are you looking at?" Ravenpaw mews craning her neck to see who it is. "A Wind – Oh." She stops midsentence, tilting her head. "Hmmm..." She hums.

"Uh, Ravenpaw…?" I mew. What's going on with her?

"Huh? Oh sorry, who is that?" She asks, _still _staring. I look over, and he's talking to Amberpaw again, as we watch they lean in closer and twine their tails.

"I don't know." I lie looking at her.

"Oh." Is all she mews, but I can feel jealousy sparking off of her. Onyxpaw suddenly looks to us, causing Amberpaw to look at us. His eyes connect with Ravenpaw's and Amberpaw's mine. Then they switch. We break eye contact and the same time and I look over to Ravenpaw while he looks at Amberpaw.

They rise and walk to us. Ravenpaw is bursting with excitement and nervousness. I'm pushing away my thoughts that tell me the truth – I don't want to hear it.

"Hey." Onyxpaw mews reaching us, "First gathering?"

I nod while Ravenpaw gushes, "Yes."

"Ours too." Amberpaw mews smiling at us. "I'm Amberpaw and this is Onyxpaw." Amberpaw's creamy amber fur matches her name well and her gold eyes hold warmth and friendliness. She is truly a kind hearted cat. It's Onyxpaw's eyes that match his name, they are dark but you can see gold flecks in them, giving them a strange light-and-dark look. Like the air around a fire at night: dark, but holding embers of light. He seems decent too, but his mind is locked. Tightly.

"Midnightpaw." I mew as they look me up and down as I did them.

"Ravenpaw." My friend mews and I hate how breathless her voice is. "Are you two siblings?" she continues, her voice hardly concealing her newfound jealousy. Wtdf?

"No…" Amberpaw's voice trails off uncertainly and a dark look shadows Onyxpaw's face. Ravenpaw's jealousy is burning ever stronger inside of her.

"Are you?" He asks suddenly, surprising me.

"Close enough." I mew back exchanging a warm look with Ravenpaw.

I feel a question forming in Onyxpaw's mind but he doesn't ask it. I flick my tail; these are good cats – Amberpaw extremely so. She's the kind of sweet that makes nice cats look evil. She just _is_; kind and trusting, something that most cats don't have. But there's darkness around both of them that I don't like… and what had Onyxpaw said? _He'll yell at you for not going last night. _Going where? This darkness…it feels like what Jayfeather described as… _no_! It can't be.

"Midnightpaw!" Ravenpaw's voice brakes through my garbled thoughts.

"What?" I mew, completely lost.

"Don't you think that the elders are forever grumpy?" She mews looking at me annoyed.

"It depends," I mew fairly, "Like Mousefur, yes! Purdy not so bad."

"Yeah, you're right. It varies, some are super sweet." Amberpaw mews.

"Yeah this one time…" and Onyxpaw embarks on some story that I'm not listening to. I'm too busy observing. Amberpaw stares at Onyxpaw, every once in a while he'll pause his story and give her this look I've only ever seen mates give each other. That's not so bad, there a little young but that's their problem. But Ravenpaw also stares at Onyxpaw. Captivated. _This_ is a problem.

A yowl stops Onyxpaw's story, officially starting the gathering.

"Well we better get back to our mentors, nice meeting you." I mew quickly and grab Ravenpaw by her scruff, dragging her away before they can mew, "Bye."

"_What are you doing?"_ She demands, yanking herself out of my grasp.

"What are _you_ doing? Getting all moony over some _WindClan _paw? And getting jealousy over him?" I retort, staring at her in disbelief.

"I- what do you mean?" She stammers.

"You know exactly what I mean!" I hiss angrily.

"I was not all moony over him!" She protests, glaring angrily at me.

"You were too!" I half scream, stamping my foot.

"Were not!"

"Were too!

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not what?" Ivypool asks coming up behind us. I groan as my stomach turns over, and Ravenpaw shoots me a pleading look.

"She was going to give away our battle techniques!" I mew trying to sound exasperated.

"I was _not_!" Ravenpaw mews, catching on and sounding perfectly upset and resentful.

"Okay, okay, just remember _complaining_ about training is fine." Ivypool mews as she laughs at us.

"See so I was fine!" Ravenpaw snaps her eyes storm cloud gray and not their usual, bright almost silver-gray. I long to hiss at her, she wasn't! We follow Ivypool in stony silence. We sit down next to each other with the rest of ThunderClan. Ravenpaw turns to me her expression an apology.

"Your eyes have darkened." She mews miserably.

"So have yours." I mew back, both of us knowing that means the other is angry.

"I hate fighting with you." She murmurs.

"Me too." I admit.

"I'm sorry." She whispers and I smile softly.

"Forgiven. And I'm sorry to." I mew sincerely.

"Forgiven." She mews laughing, and her eyes have become light again. But I can't push away my nagging worry.

We must have missed ShadowClan's entrance during our fight. Blackstar looks bored, his eyes are dull and his fur matted and dirty. Mistystar stands up and leaps onto the big rock in front of the tree.

"RiverClan is doing well this Greenleaf." She mews. "However, more and more twolegs visit the lake, and invade our territory."

We listen to her go on and on. Ugh. I am about to fall asleep when Onestar takes her place. I shoot Ravenpaw a worried glance to see that she's scanning the WindClan cluster. Fox-dung!

"Thank you Mistystar," He mews dipping his head. "Greetings! WindClan is doing well, even without the support of StarClan." He yowls causing me and most of the ThunderClan delegates to freeze. What in the name of _StarClan _is he talking about?

"Onestar, what do you mean?" Firestar asks standing up, his eyes full of concern.

"StarClan has given up on us!" Onestar yowls dramatically and he is greeted with yowls from his Clan and some from ShadowClan. Uh-oh.

"You're crazy!" Mistystar interjects her fur fluffed out on end.

"No," Blackstar mews as he stands, "he's right, the Dark Forest is taking over, and StarClan has given up on us."

My jaw drops. You have got to be kidding me. And _they_ are leaders? Plus where was this _beware-the-Dark-Forest_ attitude when we were attacked? Why didn't they come help us if they're so convinced that StarClan is over? Huh? Where were they when Brambleclaw died? In their nests listening to our yowls. Wimps.

"StarClan has not given up on us!" Firestar hisses. "Do not disrespect them like that!" His eyes are blazing.

"Whoa, go Firestar!" Ravenpaw whispers. Ivypool turns around and hisses, "Be quiet!" She looks serious so Ravenpaw heeds her with a grimace. But I'm still worried, and Blackstar isn't done yet.

Blackstar stalks over to Firestar with cold eyes, "Oh, so perfect ThunderClan and RiverClan still believe in StarClan? You poor things!" He mews in contempt.

Lionblaze jumps up, "ARE YOU INSANE?" He screeches. Yowls erupt; the gathering is turning to chaos!

"That's enough!" Firestar yowls and the arguing stops, with no one making a sound. "I'm not going to argue with you, Blackstar; you may believe what you want." Firestar mews.

Blackstar narrows his eyes, "But where's your _proof_ Firestar? You were attacked! Your deputy was killed! And StarClan did _nothing_ to help you!"

"Well neither did you!" I yowl in fury.

Blackstar looks down on me and mews, "I think I know a lost cause when I see one." He turns back to his spot on the branch. Firestar gives me a hard look and I sit back down, pulling in my claws, I had been unaware that they slid out. But I cannot make my fur lie flat, so I leave it puffed to its full extent. There's going to be Dark Forest to pay for this but I don't care.

"That is all WindClan has to say." Onestar mews breaking the silence.

"Thank you…Onestar…" Firestar mews giving him a weird look.

"ThunderClan is doing well. Our new deputy, Lionblaze has taken over seamlessly!" Lionblaze's name echoes throughout the Clans. "We also have four new apprentices! Ravenpaw, Midnightpaw, Blazepaw, and Jaggedpaw!" Loud cheering comes from our Clan. I glare challengingly at the cats from ShawdowClan and WindClan who stay silent. But not all do and I see Amberpaw yowling loudly for us. Then I realize that Onestar never made the announcement for her and Onyxpaw. What a rubbish leader.

"We are also blessed with many healthy kits this Greenleaf! That is all." Firestar concludes.

Blackstar strides up to take Firestar's place, "ShadowClan has nothing to say since we no longer believe in StarClan." And with that he jumps from the tree and leads his Clan back home. WindClan follows, leaving Firestar and Mistystar shell shocked, still sitting on the branch.

_*Ivypool*_

Wow, what a gathering! ShadowClan and WindClan must be nuts! And though Midnightpaw was right, her actions were _not_ the best thing to do. But the looks she got were awesome, and she was so right. I catch up with Ravenpaw, who's strangely not walking with Midnightpaw. "So how was the gathering?" I ask, trying to be cheery.

"It was…well weird. It was cool to see the other apprentices though…" She mews, looking tired.

"When we get back to camp, get some rest, tomorrow we have dawn patrol." I mew switching back to no nonsense mentor mode.

She yawns in response and mutters, "Okay."

Suddenly I feel a shock of cold. Shivers run down my spine. I whip around heart racing. Nothing. "It's okay, it's just nothing." I whisper to myself.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice hisses. My eyes widen. "We are watching you, remember where your loyalties lie." The voice snarls and out of nowhere I'm thrown to the ground. Blood trickles slowly down my face.

"Foxdung!" I curse, shivering at Hawkfrost's warning.


	10. Cause I'm Just Awesome Like That!

Chapter Nine

"Midnightpaw." The voice tickles my ear.

I roll over moaning, "Go away."

"I can't, you have to get up." Sighing I lash my paw out and make contact with the annoying furry something that is interrupting my rest.

"_Midnightpaw!_" The voice is angry. Foxdung.

"Morning Blazepaw." I mew warily opening my eyes. His amber eyes are glaring back at me reproachfully.

"That hurt! You're worse than Ravenpaw." He mews eyeing his still sleeping sister unenthusiastically.

"Where's Jaggedpaw?" I ask after noticing that his scent is missing.

"Oh, well he had to go on the dawn patrol." Blazepaw answers triumphantly. Justice! Jaggedpaw has been keeping us all awake because he flips around in his nest for ages trying to get comfortable.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I ask through a yawn.

"Cinderheart wants you, hunting I think. Then we're all doing Battle training later." Blazepaw replies.

"Just the four of us?" I mew my brain still in the wonderful land of dreams.

"Nope, _all_ of us, all the apprentices." He mews, glancing at Cherrypaw and Molepaw resignedly.

"Joy." I mutter. Blazepaw sighs and shrugs, before turning back to his sister.

"You want to help me get her up?"

"I'm out." I mew slipping out of the den as quickly as I can. Cinderheart is waiting for me next to Lionblaze at the tunnel. Her soft gray fur looks like a dove's down and I smile as Lionblaze leans into her and whispers lightly in her ear. She licks his ears and purrs twining their tails before beckoning me with a flick of her ear.

"Where's my apprentice?" Lionblaze mews after I've sat down.

"Trying to wake up his sister." I answer remembering the first and last time I had to do that. It was the day after we'd been apprenticed and I guess she really didn't want to wake up because she almost bit me. I feel really bad for Blazepaw. Well not bad enough to go help. It's the thought that counts.

"Come on, we need to go hunting." Cinderheart mews, turning around. I don't protest that I haven't even eaten because I know I'll catch some prey quickly and we'll bring it back, I'll be able to eat and then we'll go back out again. Not a big deal. I pad quickly after her, letting my senses cast out as the forest awakes around me.

Cinderheart stops under a batch of trees filled with chattering birds.

"Fetch me one." I glance at Cinderheart. _You can do it. _She thinks.

"How many would you like?" I ask cheekily.

"Oh just one for now." She replies, cause me to grin, I like our banter. She's been honing my climbing skills for days, and I suppose she's testing me out now. I find a tree with the least birds, less of a chance of being spotted, and flick my claws out. I leap silently onto the tree and slither up it like a shadow – none of the birds notice. At the lowest branch I spot a sleeping bird and creep slowly to it. A finch! Its breathing is slow and steady and it's alone, I can kill it and then return without any of the other birds noticing and sounding the alarm.

Hardly breathing I make my way slowly to the bird, I don't want to wake it up; it will leave this world peacefully. Right above it my paw flicks out with a strong motion, quickly and fluidly snapping its neck. I pick it up and drop from the tree landing soundlessly in front of Cinderheart.

"Why did you do that?" She mews frowning at me slightly.

"I wanted to get down quickly." I reply, nonplussed.

"You could have hurt yourself." My mentor mews stubbornly, her frown deepening.

"But I didn't." _and I wouldn't have._

"You could have. You could have crippled yourself." Cinderheart snaps and I gape at her in shock.

"I'm sorry I won't –" But the forest dissolves, and my voice dies before I can finish.

_I'm in a tree, the Sky Oak, and Cinderheart, now only slightly bigger than me stands next to me with another cat – Mousewhisker. But they must both be only apprentices. Then a bird suddenly shrieks and Mousewhisker squeals in shock slipping slide ways. Quick as thought Cinderheart lunges forward and catches him hauling him back up onto the branch._

_But then she wobbles, slipping off the branch, she falls like a stone. She lands on her hind leg with a crack and even from here I know that she's broken it. My heart thuds frantically in my chest, StarClan save her!_

"Midnightpaw!"

"Wh-what?" I gasp returning from the memory shakily, my heart still thudding and my breath coming in gasps.

"Where you even listening to me? You could have done yourself a serious injury!" Cinderheart mews, frustration making her voice sharp.

"I know." I mew, "I'm really sorry. It won't happen again."

Cinderheart stares at me a moment, puzzled by my change in tone, then she sighs, "Well you might as well hunt on your own, I've scared off the birds yelling at you."

"Sorry." I mew and she flicks her tail to say _it's fine, get going_.

As I pad off searching for the warm sent of prey, I glance back. She is looking at the tree with a frown, then _I'm standing next to a small gray apprentice on a thunderpath I've never seen before. A huge monster melts from the darkness and comes speeding at us, hitting the she-cat. She falls in a heap as I feel her pain shoot through my leg._

A snuffling sound brings me back to reality and I glance around to see a vole only foxlengths away. I tense my back legs and jump landing on top of the vole. I bite its neck quickly and start digging a hole to bury it in.

Flicking my tail I allow the scents of the forest to penetrate my nose. My eyes open slowly as I sense a squirrel. I glide forward across the forest floor allowing my worry to melt away. I'm hunting.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw sighs loudly as she slumps next to me.<p>

"What's up with you?" I ask through my mouth of shrew.

"I've been stuck in camp _all_ day!" She moans, flopping over dramatically.

"Why?"

"Blazepaw couldn't get me up so he left with Lionblaze and I slept too late." She explains, blinking at me pitifully.

"Oh sorry." I mutter. Ravenpaw shrugs and eyes my shrew hungrily. Rolling my eyes I push it to her. "Please have some."

"Thanks!" She mews diving in.

"Or all of it." I grumble turning to Blazepaw and Jaggedpaw.

"Ready to get our butts kicked?" Jaggedpaw mews glancing at Cherrypaw and Molepaw.

"That might not happen." I mew trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, Midnightpaw could show them up." Blazepaw mews, laughing.

"Thanks so much for your confidence." I mew dryly.

"Always." Blazepaw answers between gasps of laughter.

"Well I'm just glad to get out of camp." Ravenpaw mews.

"Try to remember that when you're getting shredded." Jaggedpaw mews pessimistically.

"Claws sheathed remember?" I mew.

"I know that." Jaggedpaw snaps.

"Uh-huh." I mew back disbelievingly.

"Guys! Time to go!" Ivypool calls, her gaze stern as it falls on Ravenpaw. My friend shrinks slightly next to me in guilt.

"Come on." I murmur, standing up and leading the way to the thorn tunnel.

"So you think you'll beat us?" Cherrypaw mews to us as we race to the training hollow.

"Course they'll beat you! You lose to _everyone_!" Molepaw mews from the other side of his sister.

"I do not!" she shrikes in indignation.

"You do too!" They continue to bicker the whole way causing us to laugh. Well if we have to fight way-more-experienced-fighters-than-us I'm glad it's them and not someone snobby like Berrynose, or even worse Blossomfall!

At the hollow the mentors turn to face us.

"Today we're going to assess some of your natural talent and show you how to turn it into fighting moves. Cherrypaw and Molepaw are here to help assess you and demonstrate some fighting moves." Dustpelt mews. "Midnightpaw, you'll go first. Molepaw you fight her. Midnightpaw we want you to react with your instinct, Molepaw use whatever moves that come to mind."

Yeah because _that's_ fair. I give Cinderheart a slightly hurt look but she just shakes her head.

"Don't be worried." Molepaw mews to me as we face off.

"Who said I was worried?" I mew back, with as much conviction as I can muster.

We start to circle looking for weaknesses in each other. He's heavier than I am but that means he'll be slower. If I can get him off balance – I should be able to jump and roll and he won't be able to get me. I tense my back legs and push off giving as much power as I can to the jump. I sail through the air but I control myself so just when I'm right over him I drop, making my weight knock the breath out of him. He collapses under me and I take the chance to wallop him where in real battle I'd claw him.

Growling in annoyance he flips over and I jump away. He bares his teeth at me and I hiss, fluffing up my fur. He lunges too quickly and I dart out of his way. He lunges again and I shoot up to grapple. His paws hit hard but there's a good amount of time in between each hit. The next time he pulls back I lunge downward and pull his back paws out from under him and he falls, I pin him down triumphantly.

"Like I said, who said I was worried." I breathe watching his face contort as he realizes how badly he was beat.

"Well done Midnightpaw!" Cinderheart mews glowing happily.

"That was brilliant!" Ravenpaw mews rushing to me.

"Yeah, Molepaw. You got beat!" Cherrypaw squeals, happy with her small revenge.

"Okay, Cherrypaw you can fight Jaggedpaw next." Dovewing mews to save Molepaw from any further embarrassment. I sit back down between Ravenpaw and Blazepaw flushed with my success.

Cherrypaw is a tad too quick for Jaggedpaw who tends to get very cocky. He ends up on his back quickly.

"What was that?" Dovewing mews frowning at her apprentice when the mock fight is over. "You're guard was never up and you were too slow, I _did _teach you a few moves because you begged me too but the ones you used you preformed wrong!"

"I can explain." Ravenpaw mews walking up to her brother's rather angry mentor. "You see Jaggedpaw suffers from chronic arrogant-ness."

"What?" Dovewing asks, eying Ravenpaw wearily.

"He has an over inflated head and thinks he can win no matter what." Ravenpaw replies promptly.

"Hey!" Jaggedpaw mews from his place on the ground.

"It's true!" Ravenpaw declares.

"Is not- well yeah okay it is." Jaggedpaw admits, shrugging embarrassedly.

"Molepaw!" Dovewing snarls.

"Yes?" He asks standing up.

"Fight Jaggedpaw. I'll give him a second chance _if _he deflates his head."

Molepaw opens his mouth to protest but at the look Dustpelt (his mentor) gives him he snaps it shut.

This time Jaggedpaw grapples and the only reason he lost is because Molepaw is determined to win and fights nastily.

"Better." Dovewing mews, still glaring at her apprentice.

"Ravenpaw." Ivypool mews in an attempt to diffuse the tension, "You fight Cherrypaw." Ravenpaw wins, she has a good mind for strategy and is able to unbalance Cherrypaw in the end.

"You did great!" I whisper to Ravenpaw.

"Thanks! But I wasn't as good as you."

"That's not true." I tell her, she just smiles at me.

"Blazepaw, Molepaw." Lionblaze mews not really paying attention. (He's too busy paying attention to Cinderheart.)

"He's not fighting very fairly." Ravenpaw whispers to me as Blazepaw hits the ground and tries to squirm out from under Molepaw.

"He doesn't want to lose again." I hiss back.

"That's not fair though. Blazepaw's doing great but because Molepaw's all mad he doesn't look good." Ravenpaw protests as Dustpelt calls time.

"Great fight Blazepaw." Lionblaze mews warmly, "And remember Molepaw a warrior does not need to kill to win the battle."

Dustpelt flashes an annoyed look at Lionblaze and mews, "He wasn't going to kill him."

"He was fighting dirty. We're not savages." Lionblaze replies evenly. Dustpelt just glares in response and beckons Molepaw with his tail.

Cinderheart and I work with Ivypool and Ravenpaw. They teach us some jumping moves, dodging moves, and the most effective way to grapple. I sigh loudly when Cinderheart and Ivypool decide to go back to camp. I know now that this is what I'm meant to do; I meant to fight to protect my Clan.

"We can come back you know." Ravenpaw whispers in my ear.

"Oh shut up." I hiss back as she laughs.


	11. La Famille

Chapter Ten

"Brackenfur! Aren't they so precious?" I hear momma say.

"Yes, they are." I'm assuming that's Brackenfur, daddy! I crinkle my nose; something furry is tickling me! I sneeze and blink, opening my eyes. Light floods my eyes. I blink a couple more times and look around. My eyes land on Sorreltail. "Hi mommy!" I squeak. Her eyes widen with joy.

"Echokit," She purrs, licking the top of my head. I fall over from her attacking my head and land on something soft. It grunts. "Oh, sorry Nightkit." I squeak sheepishly.

"You woke me up from a good dream!" He whines cracking his eyes open. His eyes are very blue. I just sit there staring. "What?" He asks.

"Oh nothing…" I reply. I look up at Sorreltail. She's dead asleep. "Come on, Nightkit, let's explore!" I mew excitedly. I almost expect him to argue, _we'll get in trouble!_ But instead he runs to the nursery entrance, impatiently waiting for me. We take a step out of the nursery into the sunlight. Everything is so big! I run to what I assume is the fresh kill pile. I turn to find Nightkit. He's talking with some cat. I run up to them.

"Oh this must be your sister! Hi Echokit!" The cat mews, she is tall, her eyes are a stunning blue-green, and her pelt black.

"How do you know my name?" I ask calmly, trying to sound older.

"I was there when you were born, since Jayfeather is my dad." She replies. "My name's Midnightpaw by the way." She adds.

"Well nice to meet you." I mew.

"What are you two doing out of the nursery?" Jayfeather mews, appearing suddenly and making me jump.

"We –" I start to say,

"She means to say that I am showing them around camp." Midnightpaw interrupts me, shooting me a _let-me-handle-this_ glance.

They have a stare down for what seems like moons!

"Hmm, okay." Jayfeather finally mews and walks away.

"Come on." Midnightpaw mews, watching her dad for a moment before she starts walking. "This," she mews pointing with her tail, "is the apprentices den. You'll sleep here when you become paws. Which you probably guessed." We continue on to the next den, "And this is the warriors den,"

"You sleep here when you become a warrior, yeah, yeah we get it." I mew impatiently. She laughs lightly and Nightkit stares at her. So I run into him. It's totally accidental of course.

"Okay, well up there's Firestar's den, over there is the thorn tunnel, and the medicine den is right over there." She mews quickly gesturing to the places. "You guys should get back to the nursery before you get in trouble; I doubt I'll be able to save you twice." She laughs.

"Midnightpaw!" A cat calls

"Oh gotta go! See you guys later!" And with that she runs to the thorn tunnel.

"Echokit! Nightkit!"

"Oh boy, mom's looking for us." Nightkit mews coming out of his trance. I sigh, while basking in the warm sun. "Come on she's going to claw our ears off!" He grabs my scruff and pulls me towards the nursery.

"I can walk by myself!" I hiss. He lets go and I fall down. "Thanks," I snap sarcastically.

We cautiously enter the nursery.

"ECHOKIT! NIGHTKIT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sorreltail yells angrily.

"Well, we wanted to explore camp, and Midnightpaw showed us around." I mew sheepishly. Her hard expression softens and we are attacked with her grooming. Again. "Next time just tell me okay?" She purrs.

"Okay mom." We chorus. Nightkit shoots me a look of _this is all _your _fault! _I just glare in response, which he takes badly. I crouch low to the ground, eyeing him like a piece of prey. I bunch my muscles and leap at him. I tackle him to the ground and pin his shoulders with my paws.

"Ha! I win! Bet you wish Midnightpaw's here to save you now!" I gloat. He narrows his eyes and kicks me off with his hind paws. Now I'm the one being pinned to the ground.

"No, I win!" He yells indignantly. I turn and nip his leg gently. He jumps off. "Ow, that hurt!" He whimpers.

"Oh don't be a baby!" I laugh, but he's serious. I nuzzle him, "I'm sorry." I mew genuinely. Then he leans down and nips _my_ leg. He runs behind Sorreltail smirking.

Oh he is so going to get it!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey it's Midnight! I know I never do these. Well I just learned how to upload and I'm very proud of myself. I know slightly pathetic, but I had Echo do it before. Anyway there's a reason I'm doing this. We are begging for reviews, we still don't have any and it make us very sad. So if you review you will get a sneak peak of our next Chapter! (And by the way a review that says I'm reviewing to get the sneak peak doesn't count. Sorry.) Also we are having a miny crate-a-cat for our next story. The cats will be part of a band of rogues/loners that ThunderClan takes in. Send us your cats name, appearance, and if you want small background. If you don't care enough we'll do it for you. So review! Please!**

**Updated A/N: The create-a-cat has been closed for a while, just so you know.**


	12. Jayfeather's Warning

**Hey readers! I have a few things to say.**

**1. If you review, ****YOU GET A PREVIEW OF OUR NEXT CHAPTER.***

**2. We are doing a Create-A-Cat for our next fan fiction in our series. They will be part of a band of rouges that join ThunderClan. You can submit as many characters as you want. We have **_**5 slots open**_**! Please make the cats interesting! Oh and Twin Siamese cats would be nice wink wink nudge nudge. Lol **

***You must legitimately review. None of this- "I'm reviewing for a preview." You will NOT get a preview with a review like that. **

**Well anyway, onto the fanfic! Things are getting interesting! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Echo**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

I blink open my eyes trying to forget my dream. It was shadowy, and I could hear horrified yowls. The entire time I was running through dark mist, heart flying and charged with fear.

I stand and slip out of the den. Dawn is just arriving, staining the hollow pink while a light gold brushes the sky. I groan quietly, there's no way I'm going back to sleep and I doubt Cinderheart will be up for a while. Sighing I pad across the deserted clearing and lift a stale mouse from the pile. It slides tastelessly down my throat and against my will I'm almost about to nod off.

"Come on! Hurry! Before she wakes up!" The kit's harsh whisper carries across the hollow. I zone in on the nursery and see Echokit and Nightkit slip out. They run, staying close to the ground and are half way across the clearing when I call out,

"Friendly tip: check and make sure the hollow's empty _before _sneaking out." Both kits jump and glare at me.

"Midnightpaw you gave me a heart attack!" Echokit complains.

"You're not going to turn us in are you?" Nightkit asks wearily.

"Turn in a fellow trouble maker? Never." I mew, causing them to sigh with relief. "Out of curiosity though, what are you doing?"

"Sneaking out. We're going to see the territory."

"Bad idea." I warn, shaking my head.

"Why?" Echokit whines. I flinch lightly, imaging all the bad outcomes to the kits getting out.

"I can't let you go, you're putting me in a very bad position you know." I reply trying to be off paw.

"All right. Then teach us something." She demands causing me to sigh.

"Please?" Nightkit wheedles.

"Fine." I relent, "What do you want to know?"

"Battle moves!" They reply in unison.

"How did I guess that?" I mutter under my breath.

Watching them perform the simple roll I taught them, I let my senses explore, I find birds that are starting to call to each other, voles snuffling through the undergrowth. I cast my senses up high in the sky, following the path of the birds who rule it, hawks and such. It's then that I find one. Circling high up, but swooping down every so often. Too late I realize what it's doing. Hunting. Hunting the two kits in front of me.

"Get back to the nursery!" I yowl breaking my half trance.

"What?" Nightkit mews staring at me.

"Hurry!" I yelp, it's diving and I can see the glint of its cruel claws. "NOW!" But it's too late!

I bunch up my muscles and leap, soaring through the air to meet the hawk in the sky. Snarling I rake its wings and claw my way on top of it as it falls, shocked, to the ground. It lands with a thud that rattles all my bones. Quickly, before it regains its strength I snap at its throat, ending its pain. I step shakily off of it, its blood and feathers caking me.

"_Midnightpaw!"_ Cinderheart's shocked voice finds me. I look up to see her; Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Icecloud standing only fox-lengths away from me and the hawk. In the nursery's entrance is Sorreltail. Most of the other warriors are peering out from their den. I meet stunned eyes with my fellow paws - Snowpaw's mouth is hanging open. I look up at Firestar standing on Highledge and his expression is hard to read – but I can. And it makes me more nervous than I was battling the hawk. The silence is unnerving. _Someone say something!_

"_You saved us!"_ Echokit squeaks, eyes wide with astonishment.

"Ummm…" I start but I'm cut off by Sorreltail.

"Thank you!" She gasps rushing to me and her kits, "Oh thank you so much! If I'd lost them… I don't know what I'd do! But you saved them! Oh thank you!" She licks my ear and then snatches up her kits desperately and rushes back to the nursery.

"Midnightpaw," Firestar's voice rings through camp, "What _exactly_ were you thinking?"

I look up to him as strong as I can, I know that was stupid but I wouldn't have done it any other way, "I was thinking that I had to save them. That was the only way I knew how."

"But you called out for them to go to the nursery." Firestar points out calmly.

"They wouldn't have made it." I mew flatly, of this, I am certain.

"Then thank you. You saved your Clanmates. You protected your Clan. You did what any Warrior should have done." And then, nothing could have prepared me for this, he yowls my name. And the whole entire Clan starts yowling my name!

"Midnightpaw! Midnightpaw!" Even Bluepaw and Snowpaw! Even _Icecloud_! I'm dizzy with the sound.

"Okay, okay, okay," Cinderheart mews, quieting the Clan, "Who else here think that Midnightpaw just got out of hunting for I'd say a moon?" Yowls of agreement and mrrows of laughter fill the air. Cats surround me and I'm trapped in the mass for a moment.

"That was brilliant," Jayfeather's voice mews in my ear, "But don't show your powers until you're ready, he's already come to expect too much of you." Jayfeather pulls away and he slinks back into the nursery with Icecloud. Cinderheart nudges me forward and soon were out into the forest with everyone else chattering around me. But I hear none of it; Jayfeather's warning is still ringing in my ears.

* * *

><p>I growl under Jaggedpaw's claws.<p>

"Ready to give up?" he taunts.

"Never!" I snarl and strength pours back into me. I throw him off and start battering his stomach with hard blows.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" he gasps. I freeze and jump away, certain that he's going to try and attack.

"Well Jaggedpaw, what did you learn?" Dovewing asks from where she sits, observing the training.

"That Midnightpaw can pack a punch." He gasps. I roll my eyes and walk back to him, massaging his lungs gently the way Jayfeather taught me to so that air can return to them. "Thanks." He mews as I pull back again.

"No problem."

"Where did the fight go wrong? Well for you." Dovewing presses.

"I was taunting her, I guess is gave her time to catch her breath." Jaggedpaw mutters.

"Well?" Cinderheart asks, looking at me.

"It did give me time to catch my breath but more than that it made me want to beat you more, gave me strength I guess. No, inspiration." I mew.

"Great I inspired the enemy!" Jaggedpaw wails.

"Hey I resent that." I retort.

"Fine I inspired the very clever and talented enemy." He revises and I smirk.

"Better."

"All right Jaggedpaw we'll run through the moves again, then you can fight me and I promise not to get inspired by you." Dovewing mews shaking her head and leading Jaggedpaw away.

"Midnightpaw I want to talk to you." Cinderheart mews, leading me to the edge of the clearing.

"Yes?" I ask, guessing what's coming.

"When you faced the hawk, well attacked it, what were you thinking? Strategy? Or instinct? What?" Cinderheart asks.

"Instinct I guess," I mew caught off guard, "I knew I couldn't let the hawk get to close the ground, and I knew I had to be fast. I was desperate, attacking it in the air seemed like the best option, because it wouldn't expect that, if I could ride it down then I could kill it when it was still shocked. I guess I was a little worried that I'd squish Echokit or Nightkit but I figured they'd get out of the way. They aren't stupid. Why?" I ask. I feel her uncertainty and immediately feel guilty.

"It's just, I feel like I'm not doing you justice as a mentor. I just don't know what to teach you. You're instinct for battle is amazing really, you hardly need the battle moves, but you master them quickly and execute them perfectly. You do something like what you did this morning, most cats would be petrified but you sprang into action! You hardly need any help with hunting, normally just when you're having an off day which seems to be never. You always take care of the elders, never complain about it. Somehow you find time to be with Jayfeather and learn basic medicine cat things like what you did for Jaggedpaw and you still have a life! I don't know how you do it." She sounds slightly winded from her speech and her desperation is strong. "Honestly I half think you could be made a warrior now."

"Please don't say that!" I mew, freaked out and not even knowing why.

"I'm sorry. No you're right. Keep this up, you'll be exhausted."

"Everyone's going to expect the best from me aren't they?" I mew dully, worry nagging at me.

"I'm afraid so." Cinderheart agrees.

"Then I guess that's just what I'm going to have to give them." I mew shaking myself.

"What?" Cinderheart asks, her face morphing into confusion.

"Come on! I need more moves! I must be able to always defeat Jaggedpaw! This is a pride thing! Hurry he's getting ahead of me!" I yelp and Cinderheart laughs. She starts showing me some moves and I try to appear happy. But a sense of responsibility I can't explain is growing in me. And still Jayfeather's warning echoes in my ears.


	13. Visions, Prophecies, and Worries

Chapter Twelve

"Ravenpaw…" I prod her side carefully.

"What?!" She hisses.

"We have to get new moss for the elders!" I mew.

"Five more minutes." She whimpers.

I unsheathe one claw and prick her hind leg. She shoots out of her nest immediately.

"Ow, what was that for?" She asks fur fluffed out and eyes wide. I sigh, "Come on, let's go. Jayfeather was nice enough to get moss for us."

"Why?" She asks still sleepy.

"Because he knew it would take a while to wake you up." I mew, bored.

We enter the cool medicine den quietly. "Dad? We're here to get the moss." I mew; he must be in his store.

"It's back here!" His voice is muffled; he's most likely sorting herbs.

"Come on Ravenpaw," I mew as I start to walk to the store. I turn around; Ravenpaw is still just standing there. "Ravenpaw let's go!" I mew impatiently. No answer. "Ravenpaw?" I walk to where she stands worriedly. She's stiff and her eyes are round and glassy. She's having another vision! "Dad!" I screech.

"Midnightpaw what do you need? I told you the moss was back here!" He snaps.

"No, I know that! It's Ravenpaw, something's wrong with her, I think she's having a vision." I reply distraughtly forgetting Jayfeather doesn't know about her visions.

"Vision?" He asks.

"Yes! Visions, she has them." I snap back. "Enough questions! We need to know what's going to happen and make sure no one hears her."

_*Ravenpaw*_

"Come on Ravenpaw." Midnightpaw mews as the world disappears and blackness fogs my vision.

_Battle cries erupt everywhere. The scene unfolds in front of me. Oh no, not this vision again! The misty warriors descend from the black sky. Rain pours from the sky as lightning lights it up. I cower low to the ground. "No," I cry, "This can't happen!" A dark figure looms over my shaking body. Its amber eyes glint mischievously. _

_"We are coming. And we won't stop. Tell your precious Clan before it's too late, or they will end like this." She steps away. Blood splatters the clearing and bodies litter the ground. "No!" I screech as it starts to fade, as darkness floods my mind._

I open my eyes to see a very concerned Midnightpaw and Jayfeather. "Hey…guys?" I mew. Midnightpaw narrows her eyes, "What was your vision about?"

"Huh?" I ask then I remember. It was so vivid, I could feel the pain. I wince and started shaking. "The Dark Forest is coming, it was their warning. They plan on wiping out ThunderClan!" I whisper as fear infects me, "We need to tell Firestar and prepare the Clan, or else we'll all die!" I screech.

"Shhhhh! Keep your voice down, we don't want to alert the Clan just yet." Midnightpaw mews sarcastically.

"We need to talk with Firestar." Jayfeather mews impatiently, rising and leaving us behind.

We follow Jayfeather to Firestar's den.

"Firestar, its Jayfeather." He asks for permission to enter.

"Enter," comes the acceptance.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing these two." Jayfeather mews sitting down next to Firestar.

"Jayfeather, what's going on?" Firestar asks, already detecting our fear. Jayfeather explains how I have visions. I expect Firestar to be taken aback, but he is calm and understanding. "And what does this have to do with anything?" He asks. Midnightpaw is staring at him intently. It's so unfair how everyone's mind is open to her, but hers is shut to everyone, well maybe not Jayfeather.

"I just had a vision, a vision about the Dark Forest. They said they were coming, soon actually. The vision showed all of ThunderClan, dead, killed by _them_." I mew venom and hatred in each word. Firestar's eyes widen. He stands slowly, "We need to address the Clan."

He walks out on the Highledge, "All cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge!" Firestar yowls. Confused Clanmates emerge and gather below.

"We need to prepare ourselves! The Dark Forest is going to strike again, and soon!" Shocked gasps echo through the camp. "I want more patrols and cats to guard the thorn tunnel day and night. I want all the apprentices to train all day tomorrow. We can't lose any cat. We need to show them how strong we are!" Firestar yowls.

Midnightpaw and I make our way down the slope to run into our mentors. "Okay, let's go to the clearing." Ivypool mews.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

She smiles, "Battle training!"

"But what about the elders?" Midnightpaw asks, "We never switched out their bedding." I roll my eyes at her only she would think about that at a time like this.

"Do you want to clean it out for them?" Cinderheart asks.

"Sure," Midnightpaw replies, overachiever.

"All right then be fast and meet us in the training hollow when you're done."

Midnightpaw waves her tail to me then slips back inside the medicine den.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I mew, "I actually _want_ to go to battle training."

_*Jayfeather*_

I keep feeling Ravenpaw's fear. It had wreathed her during her vision. And Midnightpaw had stayed so calm, known what needed to be done for her friend and doing it. They'd done that before. How many times? How many more times will we have to?

And after the vision they'd both recovered so fast. It was over, just another ordinary day! I sigh as Midnightpaw slips through the lichen.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in surprise.

"Oh sorry Dad, it's just we never cleaned out the elders bedding." I shake my head lightly at my kit and mew,

"Well you know where the moss is." As I turn back to the herbs I'm thrown into darkness, darkness I can _see_. And the cold, seeping from everywhere wrapping around me, it's so intense. I choke on my fear as a voice, echoed strangely starts to speak;

_The Clans will run red with blood,_

_Bodies will litter the forest,_

_And the cats that are left will be haunted…_

_FOREVER_

As it speaks images flash through my mind, a cat with a bright fire pelt falls for the last time, Midnightpaw, so much older screams with fury slashing down cats in a blood red forest, a strong white cat with black paws lies face down, the forest floor around him turning a brilliant shade of scarlet, pelts fly through the air as cats fight, and even more litter the ground…. And the voice stops. The smell of blood grows to a crescendo, and…

It ends.

I stumble forward and almost hit the ground but Midnightpaw catches me. The scent of my kit fills my nose and chases away the blood.

"Dad?_ DAD_! What's wrong?" Her mew is panicked and then she freezes, her body is stiff for a few moments then she relaxes, trembling.

"You – that…was –" she chokes.

"A prophecy. But I doubt it was from StarClan." I mew, rather flatly.

"What do we do?" She asks, her voice still shaking.

"For the moment, nothing. I don't think it pertained until later – much later if we're lucky."

"Well I guess I better get that moss." She mews dryly, and then disappears with it. Not for the first time I turn back to meaningless chores, worry weighing down my pelt. What can we do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you like it? Well you can tell us by reviewing!=) Please?**


	14. Her Flight

Chapter Thirteen

It's a normal day. Well as normal as it ever gets around here. I'm heading to the medicine den to grab some more moss because Cherrypaw really stinks at changing out moss. It's not even like this is for Mousefur so you have to inspect every single strand. It's for the nursery – make sure there are no thorns in it and you're good. I don't know how this cat is going to be a warrior – I really don't. She's such a spaz.

The new kits in the nursery, Echokit and Nightkit, are probably waiting for me, they adore all the paws since they can't wait to be one of us. They're cute but not in the oh-it's-a-cute-ball-of-fluff way. More like they're bored to death and think they can take care of themselves way. Good luck with that.

I'm the first one to notice it. The chill. The warm day goes to leaf-bare cold in moments. I scan the hollow, all my senses on overdrive. The moss lays forgotten at my feet. All activity has stopped. We're hardly breathing. Then they appear, they melt from the air. One second nothing – the next huge lilting shapes with an aura of death around them are stalking toward us. They could have lived doormat in the air since the beginning of time.

But I recognize them from Ravenpaw's descriptions of the vision that's been haunting her. And from the shocked and determined faces of my Clanmates. Battle two is about to begin. And this time they aren't taking _anyone_!

For a moment nothing happens. We are frozen, then that moment shatters. I launch myself onto the nearest one (who by the way is _huge_) and start shredding. Not my best idea. But it seems to be working. Dark cat growls and tries to flip me off, so I dig my claws in harder. Then I let go and slide under him quickly leaving a long scratch. Making it out I bite down hard on one of his legs and use my momentum to sweep the rest of his legs out from under him. Still biting his other leg I bend it back until I hear a satisfying crack. He wrenches his leg away from me and glares at me with hate. Just when I think I'm going to join StarClan too early he disappears. He disappears.

What the df? Literally.

Not fair. That is just not fair. Wrong on so many levels.

I glance around frantically and see cats surrounding the nursery. Dark cats shrouded in mist. I hear the squeals next. Those fox hearted – wrong on so many levels. I race to the nursery hardly noticing Dovewing frozen in place, eyes wide. Sorreltail is fighting hard, but she's trying to take on three at once, she doesn't stand a chance. As two grapple her away I slash at the last.

"Ahhh, a little paw wanting to play!" He chuckles evilly.

"Yeah and you're going to lose!" I snarl. I jump up and grab his head between my paws claws out, I force his head to the ground and twist it. He snarls in fury and then vanishes as well. I can still feel his presence, he's just hiding.

More squeals find my ears. My head whips around and I see Echokit and Nightkit trying to fight. In one leap I cover the distance between me and them and slid in front of them protecting them from the warrior who yelps as three new slashes appear on her face. Oh I have some lovely adjectives to describe _her_.

"Get back in the nursery!" I screech over the sounds of battle.

"NO!" Nightkit protests.

"We want to help mother!" Echokit hollers.

"GET BACK IN THE NURSERY!" I repeat as I rake the Dark she-cat's flank.

"Now!" I mew when they protest as I hold down the she cat and fluff my fur out. When they don't move I snarl baring my teeth. They turn tail and race to the nursery. I watch them until they make it to safety. Then my vision is obscured by darkness. Fluffy darkness. The cat managed to slip from my claws and is sitting on me. Growling obscenities in to the cat's fur I muster up all my strength and fling her off of me into the battle where she is attacked by Cherrypaw and Molepaw. (Cherrypaw may be a spaz but she's one heck of a fighter.)

I pull the last one off of Sorreltail who jumps up and starts shredding it. Blood flies and the fox-heart runs into the battle to escape Sorreltail's claws.

"Your kits," I mew when she looks at me with fear, "they're safe in the nursery." She gives me a look of thanks and then runs to her kits. While I'm left to throw myself back into the fray.

For a long time I don't know up from down. All I know is claws and teeth, blood and fur, snarls and whimpers. I feel no fear, there is no time. I'm fighting with Ravenpaw by my side who turns to Lionblaze saving Cinderheart who turns to Leafpool going under a swarm of them who turns to Blazepaw and Jaggedpaw, flanking me as we fight for our lives, they turn to Bluepaw, sobbing as cats bite and slash Snowpaw who I pull from the mist-forms shaking, I feel my sisters pelts for a moment, then they vanish as they race to help Icecloud and are replaced by Sandstorm fighting with the power of StarClan.

And then suddenly I'm alone. Alone in a sea of them. Alone fighting as hard as I can. Alone swamped in darkness. And here, alone, I feel fear. It rises in me like a storm obliterating everything else. My fighting becomes more desperate and less effective. My fear weighs down my paws, enemies press in from all sides its overwhelming, _is this the end?_

"_Master your fear." _The voice comes from the air itself. Like our enemies it could have been there forever. But it holds light. _"Master your fear."_ It repeats. _**"This is the only way. Master your fear."**_

It stops. The waterfall of fear ends, the storm dies. All that is left is the calm electric smell in the air. And I snarl, ready to fight. Ready to face my enemies yet again. Ready to win.

I pounce. I rejoin the fight rejuvenated.

"_Good."_ A gray cat stands next to me. Heavily matted her yellow eyes are hard. _"I think you are ready."_ Then she's gone. But I know – for whatever reason – I've won her approval.

I fight. I take on three at a time and it's them squealing in pain. I claw, I slash, I fight. For ThunderClan. For my family. The only thing that distracts me is a familiar dark pelt that I see out of the corner of my eye. Standing still. I slash hard and let the last cat flee from my claws as I turn and follow Ravenpaw's shocked gaze to _her_.

To her falling.

To the stain spreading so slowly across her soft pelt.

Time slows down. My heart beats in wild horror at what I am seeing. This cannot be happening! My mind flies back to a whispered conversation ages ago.

"_I just get this feeling that when she dies everything will change."_

"_Well duh!"_

"_Not like that Midnightpaw, well like that but more."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's going to change for _you._ You'll have to be different. You won't want to be but you won't have a choice, it will be your destiny."_

"_Are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

"_Yes." She replies her gray eyes dull, "Your destiny will begin the moment hers ends."_

And here she is now. Falling so slowly. I hear a yowl leave my lips but don't remember screaming it. I see my fear my horror, my shock, replayed on Ravenpaw's face.

My brain, dull with shock refuses to admit it. Refuses to see the evidence in front of me.

I watch her chest, now a dark red, moving so slowly. See Ivypool yowling. Know that even as Jayfeather rushes to her side it is too late, see the apology in her eyes as she takes her last breath. Watch the light leave her eyes in denial, though I knew it was going to happen.

I see Jaggedpaw fall to the ground in shock. We had never thought of that. Poor Jaggedpaw... I know him, like me, like so many others, is in denial, refusing to accept the truth in front of him.

Only three words pull me from my shocked state. They cause fury and hate to well up inside of me so strong it burns.

"This isn't over." The words, cold and cruel, are spoken by her murderer.

"You're right it isn't!" I yowl lunging toward him. But before I can get there, before I can seek revenge, they leave. Evaporate – just like that they're gone.

And we are forced to accept the truth.

Dovewing is gone. She is dead. And her murderer has gotten away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the battle... this is probably where a lot of people don't like us. Sorry. Um on a happier note don't forget about our crate-a-cat we only have 5 slots, and if you review you get a preview!**

**Here's the form for the CREATE-A-CAT!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Updated A/N: Just disregard that…**


	15. Pain and Reality

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who have fav'ed us and our stories! You guys are amazing! **

**We heart you so much!**

**-Echo**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

I close my eyes. Tears fall to the blood soaked ground. _What have they done?_ I crack open my eyes to look at her limp body. Then I lose it. I crouch down by her licking her face. "Dovewing, please wake up!" I whisper. "Please!" I beg. "Dovewing, open your eyes!" I plead tears falling on her. "Please! You can't be dead…" I try to convince myself.

"Ivypool," Someone says. I whip my head around.

"Dovewing?" I ask delusional.

"No, it's your mother." Whitewing mews tenderly. "Honey, she-she's gone, she is hunting with StarClan now." Her face is a picture of pain, tears run down her face.

"No! No, she can't be dead!" I scream.

"Ivypool!" Whitewing snaps losing her patience to grief, "You are a warrior, you need to accept her death!"

"_**I **_should have died! She would still be living if she didn't save me!" I hiss.

"You should be thankful, your sister died saving you, defending her Clan, she died honoring her Clan." She mews, _trying_ to comfort me. I ignore her and lay down next to Dovewing's body heartbroken. I bury my face in her soft fur and inhale her scent. I clench my jaw to keep myself from crying. Memories flash in my mind, us as kits playing and laughing, our apprentice ceremony, when she left for that journey making me so scared, making me think I'd never see her again, more recently: the day we both became mentors, us hunting only days ago, laughing, running, breathing. All of it gone, or her gone from it, gone from me.

"_Ivypool, I will __**always**__ be here, watching over you. Don't forget that, I love you, darling sister. I'll never regret saving you, it was my time…" _I swear I hear her voice. I must be going crazy.

"Ivypool," Jayfeather whispers in my ear. I groan. "We have a nest for you in the medicine den…" He mews cautiously. He probably thinks I'm going to go crazy on him. Yeah. I probably might. I slowly get up, not wanting to leave her side. "She'll be here till tomorrow morning…" He says noticing me not wanting to leave.

Another cat comes up. It is Jaggedpaw. Dovewing _was _his mentor. His ears are flat to his head as he sits next to his mentor. I want to go comfort him. Another cat walks to him, Midnightpaw, then his siblings. They press their noses into his fur, murmuring soft words of comfort. I don't think he hears them. Then he looks at them, full of pain and they lick his forehead, and pull back knowing that they can do no more. As they leave Ravenpaw and Midnightpaw exchange looks of so much pain and worry, more than this evokes. What does it mean?

I give into my urge and sit next to him, replacing his family. I wrap my tail around him and lick the top of his head, like the others did. He might seem like the last cat to cry over this, but he has a soft heart. "It's going to be okay," I whisper.

We sit there for most of the night.

We follow Lionblaze, Dustpelt and Brightheart, who carry Dovewing's body. Her fur is clean and she looks peaceful. The opposite of me. We add her favorite flowers to her fur and her grave. They lower her into the ground, and we say our goodbyes.

"Goodbye darling sister," I whisper as they cover her with dirt. I place one flower on top of the grave before I leave tears falling fast and thick.

We get back to camp and Firestar bounds up to Highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather!" He yowls.

"We have an apprentice who needs a new mentor," He mews softly, "I call upon my warrior ancestors to give this apprentice a new mentor. Jaggedpaw, you have lost your first mentor, your new mentor will be Graystripe." Poor Jaggedpaw, he was just getting to know Dovewing, and then she joins StarClan. I look up at the sky; the clouds are going away, and the sun streams through. Firestar continues talking; I don't hear him because I'm at the thorn tunnel, walking back to where Dovewing is buried. I sit there staring at the pink flower on her grave. _This was supposed to be me. _

_*Midnightpaw*_

It's time. Ivypool's flank slows as she slips into sleep. The warriors den is quiet, and I pray someone won't wake and find me.

Sorry dad, but I want answers. And I'm going to get them.

I slip into Ivypool's dream easily; I know how to get in, undetected. I've practicing for a while. And I am ready.

I open my eyes to choking darkness. I'm not afraid of the dark, but this unending gloom is unsettling.

Tall dark trees shrouded in mist surround me. I slip quietly back into the shadows they provide.

"It was foolish of you to come here, traitor." The voice echoes from the mist and a truly evil she-cat steps from the darkness.

"But that is why I had to come, Mapleshade. I have to clear my name, I am no traitor." Lie. The word racks me as Ivypool speaks- trying to be cunning. And apparently succeeding.

"You fought hard for the _wrong side _in an important battle. Why should we believe you?" Mapleshade asks. Her tone, as cold as ever, is now appraising.

"I thought you wanted us to stay hidden? To not yet reveal ourselves? My Clan knows that I am a superb fighter. If I were to fight any less than my best they would know. And they would wonder. If I had known that the plan had changed I would have of course, followed it precisely."

"It had not changed. But what of your sister?" Mapleshade's feelings are hard to sense, but here I can tell. Triumph. She thinks she has Ivypool cornered.

But Ivypool's face is impassive. She lets no sign of the emotional storm taking place inside of her show. When she speaks her voice is as cold as Mapleshade's.

"Collateral damage – I never really liked her anyway, in case you've forgotten?" Lie, lie, lie, lie. But she's good at it. So good at it that I'm scared. How many other cats is she lying to? _Which cats? _

However Mapleshade seems satisfied, "Come with me. I will inform Tigerstar of the misconception."

"Good." Ivypool mews and follows Mapleshade into the dark.

I rise from my hiding place and slip through the evil shadows after them.

They stop at a valley. Cats sit in a large circle in side of it. On one side they are made purely of mist, laughing and jeering. On the other side the living quakes in petrified fear.

"I want you to judge."

"Judge what?" Ivypool asks, unable to hide her wariness.

"The games of course. Fights. To the death." Mapleshade laughs malevolently at the look on Ivypool's face.

"B-but –"Ivypool stammers.

"But, but, but." Mapleshade mocks cruelly.

"But you need warriors!" Ivypool finally snaps and Mapleshade shrugs coldly.

"In death the living serves us more fully, more efficiently. Yes we cannot afford to lose any full warriors, so that is why we will fight only the living. Only you apprentices compete." Ivypool's horror mixes with my own, but I can't sense anything from Mapleshade. Then I realize that she doesn't have any feelings, except for cold triumph and blood lust.

"How do I judge?" Ivypool asks tonelessly.

"Oh it's quite simple." Mapleshade replies halfway cheerful, "After a contestant has been down more than a minute you call 'stop' or 'cease' or whatever you want. If you judge that there has been enough bloodshed then you have them end it. If not then the loser gets a second chance. I'll help you with the first one." Ivypool just nods.

I scan the cats and find two apprentices from WindClan whispering frantically.

"We shouldn't have come! I can't lose you Amberpaw, I can't!"

"If we'd have stayed away they would killed us anyway, Onyxpaw." Amberpaw mews tiredly.

"At least we would have been together." Onyxpaw mutters. The love coursing through the pair of them is scorching. I'm shocked – normally you never find_ real_ love with apprentices. But it reconfirms what I guessed at the gathering

"Where's your father?" Amberpaw asks quietly.

Onyxpaw rolls his eyes and lets out a long suffering sigh, "He's over there with the 'real warriors'." He mews.

"Why is he with the dead cats?" Amberpaw asks with horrified disgust.

"No idea." He mews leaning into her and entwining their tails.

A sense of foreboding rises in me. I turn to where Mapleshade and Ivypool sit, above the others. Her face is a picture of grim fury. This is the reason for all of this, the "games". It's to kill them.

"Our first contestant," Mapleshade's voice rings through the valley putting an end to the nervous chatter, "will be Blossomfall." Amberpaw and Onyxpaw exchange looks of fear.

"It'll be alright." Amberpaw whispers, trying to convince herself as well as him. Onyxpaw turns to Mapleshade, and looks her right into the eye.

'_No it won't.' _he thinks miserably, but all he does is lean in closer to feel Amberpaw's warmth one last time. Startled I pull myself out of his mind. I hadn't gotten that far into a cats mind before. To even get in I had to be talking to them, or at least be near them. My powers are growing. And I'm not so sure I'm thrilled with that.

"Our second contestant will be Amberpaw!"

"_No!"_ Onyxpaw gasps.

Amberpaw rises and licks his ear, "I have to go now." She's faking calm well – Onyxpaw however has completely lost his head.

"You can't fight a warrior!"

"Look I have to go. You know this. I'll go and I just might win." She's lying to him. She's terrified and she knows there's no way she'll win. She's going to die.

"Amberpaw? Do we need to send someone to come get you?" Mapleshade asks in a dangerously sweet voice.

"No." She mews walking forward between the two lines of cats, "I'm here."

"Good." The word sounds like a paw catching a mouse. Amberpaw sends one more look back to Onyxpaw. He nods slightly. She gives one last resigned sigh and turns to face Blossomfall.

They stand about three foxlengths apart. Blossomfall's tortishell fur is sparking up with cold excitement, her eyes glittering evilly. Amberpaw's creamy amber fur lies flat, her normally bright eyes dull. I feel a wave of nausea, this poor cat, not even a warrior yet, is going to die. And only three cats care.

"Begin." Mapleshade's cold, clear voice is the death blow for Amberpaw, even though it's Blossomfall preparing to strike.

They circle each other stealthily. Then Amberpaw dives. She slides easily under Blossomfall, on her back, claws extended. Blossomfall's white belly fur quickly becomes dark red from the welling blood. But Amberpaw runs away before Blossomfall can do more than yowl. Snarling Blossomfall whips around, splattering blood on the valley's steep rock walls. She lunges toward Amberpaw, only catching her leg. Her teeth leave long slashes in Amberpaw's leg and she stumbles as she tries to regain her balance. Blossomfall pounces and grabs her by her scruff then flings her into the stone. There's a sickening crunch as she hits the bloodstained rock with her back and slides slowly to the ground. Horrified I leap up, trying to sense her life. It's faint and for a moment I think she's gone. Onyxpaw gives a pathetic, heartbroken whimper. At the sound, Amberpaw's eyes open slowly.

She hauls herself up, trembling from the effort, eyes glittering dangerously, "Oh Blossomfall," she snarls.

Blossomfall turns, caught off guard and moving too slowly, while Amberpaw leaps. Clawing viscously Amberpaw evokes squeals of pain from Blossomfall as she cowers. Mapleshade stands, a strange expression in her eyes,

"Maybe I was wrong about you," she mews just loud enough for Amberpaw to hear. I feel Amberpaw's disgust as her concentration slips. It's enough for Blossomfall. She throws Amberpaw off of her and into the rock once more. The crack that her back makes as it snaps echoes eerily.

"_**NO!"**_ Onyxpaw jumps from his spot and runs the length to where Amberpaw lays. "WHY?" He hollers his voice broken and raw.

"To teach you." Mapleshade replies calmly, "Love has no place here. You have learned. You have _all_ learned."

"Why her? Why not me?" Onyxpaw demands and he can hardly control his shaking.

"She does not belong here. She is far too soft. She could never kill. You saw her, she didn't have the guts." Mapleshade mews in contempt.

"Compassion is not weakness." I whisper quietly my anger curling inside of me. Like a miracle my words float down, they replenish those who can be saved, and strike fear into the souls of the unworthy. I can practically see them wrap around Onyxpaw. He shivers slightly, drinking in their strength. He looks up stronger, glaring endlessly at Mapleshade.

She turns unconcerned to Blossomfall, "I'd tell you to finish it, but you already have." She mews.

"Onyxpaw," Amberpaw's voice is cracked – no amount of herbs can save her now.

"Compassion is not weakness." He whispers into her ear, her eyes clear and she mews with her dying breath,

"I love you Onyxpaw."

"I love you too Amberlight." He chokes through grief. Her face settles into a happy content expression. Her flank stops moving and she dissolves into a shower of light. "Goodbye," he whispers even though she's already gone.

"See? She was a traitor. Probably infected the tom." Onyxpaw meets Mapleshade's eyes and doesn't flinch even though she looks like she has half a mind to yowl 'Kill him!'.

"Please, Mapleshade, I'll sort out my son, I promise." Breezepelt is making his way through the assembled cats.

Mapleshade casts a cold look down to him.

"You have served us faithfully, so I will allow you a chance. You have two moons. If you fail, he dies." Breezepelt nods. I feel guilt and peer down into Breezepelt's worthless mind, and find lies. Shock pulses through me.

"Come on!" He hisses and vanishes with Onyxpaw. Which is bad.

_Breezepelt is__** not**__ Onyxpaw's father._

"Well?" Mapleshade snarls, "Get out of here!" The living disappear immediately.

"Am I to go as well?" Ivypool asks.

"Yes, yes you might as well." Mapleshade snaps bitterly and vanishes too.

I shift in the misty undergrowth and cause a fern to rattle. Ivypool turns to me and draws the miserable air over her scent glands.

"Okay, Midnightpaw you can come out now." She mews sharply. Meekly I slip out of the ferns. "Drop the meek act. You've never been meek a day in your life." Ivypool snaps, watching me with piercing eyes. Squaring my shoulders I stand up and look her in the eye.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"You know the answer to that. The better question is why are _you_ here?" She asks.

"But you already know the answer to that." I mew lightly. Her eyes soften and she shakes her head.

"You're lucky to be alive you know." She mews at last, weariness creeping into her voice.

"Oh I know." I mew my voice breaking.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But it was your own fault."

I flick my tail, "I needed to see it. Now I know what we are up against."

"You _need_ to get out of here before they find you. Go, quickly." I obey her without question, fading away.

It's the soft light of StarClan that greets me. But after the gloom of the Dark Forest it all seems so fake. Why haven't they done something yet? They're just sitting aside while we're being mauled. Are we really supposed to believe that they can't do anything? And if they can't…

"Are you all right?" I turn around and my throat constricts, it's Amberpaw. The blood is gone from her pelt and she looks happily content.

"Amberpaw?" I murmur.

"Amberlight actually, they just did the ceremony, Onyxpaw insisted." Her eyes grow sad at his name.

"I'm so sorry." I mew my voice weak.

She shrugs, "I'm free now. I only wish Onyxpaw could be as well." She cocks her head and then mews, "Well I have to be off. Bye." Then she turns and runs away. I sigh and fade away myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This made me cry while writing it...I wrote the beginning and Midnightstar wrote the Dark Forest stuff :) This is an awesome chapter I must say.**

****IMPORTANT STUFF****

**We still have 5 slots OPEN for our Create-A-Cat! Please send us your entries! (Also please make them descriptive!)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**If you review, you will get a preview of our next chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-Echosong**


	16. I Go A Little Overboard

Chapter Fifteen

I'm still shaken up from the battle, and what I saw in the Dark Forest. I wake up every night with nightmares. Either I'm watching Amberpaw, sorry _light_, die or I'm seeing Dovewing's throat sliced open by Tigerstar. And Blossomfall is willingly serving that creep!

Hardly able to concentrate I walk right into Blossomfall, ironic right?

"Watch where you're going!" She snarls. I jump back heart racing, I could swear that she's covered in blood, her claws snagged with fur from Amberlight's pelt the cold breath of murder issuing from her. I'm trembling all over, my heart racing so fast it hurts. I hardly hear Blossomfall mutter "Weirdo" as she stalks away. I keep seeing the fight, branded into my mind, her cold look of triumph as she kills the innocent apprentice.

"Midnightpaw are okay?" Two new scents drift into my nose, pulling me out of that place of nightmares.

"Huh?" I mew looking at Echokit and Nightkit.

"Are you okay?" This time it's Nightkit who asks, looking just as worried as his sister. _You're not in the Dark forest you're home and you're creeping out your new friend and her brother._

"Uh I'm, um, fine." I gasp still shaking. They move closer to me and press their pelts against mine. I don't realize it until I feel their warmth but I'm freezing. They stand next to me, comforting and strong. It takes a while for my heart to slow down, and when it does I realize how much of a mouse-brain I've been. My pelt grows warm as I step quickly away from them wanting to crawl under a rock and die.

"You sure you're okay?" Echokit mews.

"You still look shaken up." Nightkit finishes her thought. They still have that freaky joined-at-the-hip-finishes-each-other's-thoughts-and-sentences relationship that most cats with just one sibling have. The one Bluepaw and Snowpaw developed – well always had.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mew quickly, anger replacing my fear, I want to find Blossomfall and shred her.

"No you're not! It was the nightmare again wasn't it?" I flinch. I haven't exactly been able to keep that quiet. Waking up screaming every night is normally a giveaway. Every night Ravenpaw, Jaggedpaw, Blazepaw, wake dutiful when the nightmare plagues me and calm me down. Even _they_ (Echokit and Nightkit) sneak out from the nursery to help- yeah I'm that loud. While Bluepaw and Snowpaw sit in a corner and scoff. Funny as they're _supposed_ to be my family. That died the day I became an apprentice and they didn't.

I sigh heavily, "Yes it was the nightmare."

"But you weren't sleeping." Nightkit mews looking confused.

"I was just thinking about it."

"Why? It haunts you all night! Why let it in your mind when you're awake to?" Echokit mews looking at me reproachfully.

"Look I have to go." I mew quickly. I feel bad but I can't explain it and I need to yell at Blossomfall before Cinderheart needs me. Quickly I leave camp and track Blossomfall's scent, soon I see her slipping away to ShadowClan's border.

"Blossomfall! Hey, Blossomfall!" She freezes and feel her worry, _I've been found out! _Yes, yes you have, squirm you pathetic excuse for a cat.

"What?" She snarls looking at me like I'm a bug. My blood boils, my anger blows up, and she just exploded my last nerve.

"Well I just thought you'd like a deal." I snarl back, "But if you rather I told Firestar that you're a _murderer_, and a _traitor_, **fine**." I turn to walk away.

"What did you say to me?" She demands, trying to be scary except the effect is totally ruined because I can feel her fear and hear her pathetic mind trying to figure out what to do.

"You heard me. I saw you. In the Dark Forest. Betraying your entire Clan. I saw you murder Amberpaw. And I have no problem turning you in."

"What about Ivypool? She's there's too, what are you going to do about her?"

"That's for me to know and you to ignore." I spit wanting to rake my claws down her face, "I'd say it's been nice having you as a Clanmate except it hasn't been. Good-bye Blossomfall, enjoy hell."

"And if I tell Firestar that you've been sulking around the Dark Forest?" She retorts furiously.

"Then I tell him everything. Everything." I snarl whirling around my resistance snapping. I launch myself toward her and for a moment fury is my ally. I slash and rake, leaving deep cuts in her muzzle and chest. Then she flings me off.

"Have you gone insane?" She hisses.

"You have!" I spit back, still trembling with anger.

"What do I tell the Clan? That you attacked me? I can't wait!"

"Tell them you feel in a thorn bush." I snarl in a cold voice as I walk up to her and push her into the one behind her. She shrieks and writhes, whimpering as thorns gouge deep in her pelt adding gashes next to my cuts. "Look you did." I mew glaring down at her coldly before slipping away.

My mind is a labyrinth of anger. I was mouse-brained to act that rashly but rage still pumps through my veins. It felt good, a small revenge in Amberlight's name. A small score for the light side.

But these are just small things… nothing to get them back for taking Brambleclaw. Or for taking Dovewing. I look around in surprise as I reach the small stream separating ThunderClan and WindClan. I had momentarily forgotten that I had set off for the stream to wash away Blossomfall's blood, scent, and fur from me. The ice cold water clears my mind and brings guilt. That was wrong. _It does not do to fight fire with fire – all you end up with is a bigger fire._ Cinderheart had told me that once, sensing my need for revenge, for action. She told me that I was more like Lionblaze than Blazepaw. She thinks that it's funny. It is ironic, but Blazepaw has always been the peacemaker. When he acts on anything he acts calmly and rationally, never letting fear or rage take over. He is in control of his head, of his mind. When he gets older he would be a good advisor – maybe deputy. I'm not so sure how he'd do as leader though, I don't get the sense that he wants to be in that much power. Well it doesn't matter much now. I shouldn't have attacked her. But she deserved it, she _really_ deserved it.

I pull myself out of the stream and make my way back to the woods. A new feeling, a haunting feeling creeps down my spine. Someone is watching me, stalking me like a piece of prey. I cast my senses out reaching farther to catch a scent, or hear paw step. But I hear nothing and no smell betrays its owner to my nose.

A shiver of fear slides through me. Without planning it I break into a run, I fly home thinking of only one thing. To get away. Because for some reason I see that was a fight that I could not win.

By the time I make it to camp the feeling is gone. I am alone and safe – at least for now. The whole camp is discussing Blossomfall. Her cover story is that she was so intent on feeding her Clan that she didn't notice the thorn bush and ran right into it. It backfired on her though because I've heard a lot of senior warriors muttering that she shouldn't have made such a mouse-brained apprentice mistake. Which I resent because _I_ would never run into a thorn bush.

Uneasily I make my way to the apprentices' den. Jayfeather will know in a second that not all of her wounds were made by thorns. And he'll smell my scent on her. And he might even see the truth in her rubbish mind. I really don't want to have that conversation, _"Yeah dad I did attack her because she's a traitor…. I know that you know she's a traitor but there's something else you don't know…. She's a murderer…. I saw her murder a WindClan apprentice in the Dark Forest…. Yep I kinda did go to the Dark Forest…. And I might have confronted her then I attacked her and threatened to tell Firestar on her… so how's your day going?" _I don't see that ending too well for me.

"Midnightpaw!" Cinderheart's voice is right outside our den. Mouse-dung! I didn't do anything today!

"Hey." I mew as I slide out of the den.

"Where have you been?" Whoa, flashback...

"Out… in the forest." I mumble.

"Why?" Cinderheart asks and I gulp…

"Because I was upset!" I invent wildly – well it _is_ half true. Cinderheart looks at me, waiting for me to elaborate, "I just thought that as soon as Bluepaw and Snowpaw became apprentices that everything would be all right between us. But they hate me more than ever."

"Oh." Her glare softens slightly, "Midnightpaw I'm sorry about your sister's but it doesn't mean that you can just slack off." I nod, bowing my head. "Did you even hunt while you were out?" I shake my head shamefully. Hunting didn't really cross my mind when I was running for my life, sorry, I'll try to remember that next time.

"Well I guess every apprentice can have _one_ day to slack off. Come on, we have battle training to go to." She turns and leads the way to the thorn tunnel. Wait, _this_ was my one day? It hasn't even been half a day! It's not even sunhigh! That's cruel Cinderheart – but good.

At the training hollow Cinderheart decides that I should practice with Cherrypaw and Molepaw. Together, _as in fight both of them __**at the same time**_**. **The oldest apprentices who will be made warriors in like two days!

While I'm lying on the sand trying to figure out my other lung is, Lionblaze and Blazepaw show up. Blazepaw is listening with rapt attention as Lionblaze tells some battle story. I love how in his stories _he's_ always the hero. Except for that one when he was a paw and he fell in an old fox den and almost suffocated. That hero is Jayfeather, but I think he only tells that story because Cinderheart told him that he talks about himself too much and he can live with Jayfeather getting admiration. That and it's a great teaching tool: be careful kits or you could fall into an old den and suffocate, since Jayfeather may not be around to pull you out. I kinda feel bad for his kits (if he ever has any).

Laughing to myself I drag myself up into a sitting position.

"StarClan! What happened to you?" Blazepaw asks noticing my about-to-die look.

"She took on both of us." Molepaw mews looking at me with slight admiration, "And she actually held her own."

"She did more than that." Cherrypaw mews loyally, "She almost had us beat."

"Yeah she would have had us but she tripped on the hole." Molepaw mews indicating the dip in the sand that our mentors are filling in. _They_ still have that joined-at-the-hip relationship.

"Jeez Midnightpaw! I know you think you're good but you're not that good."

I snarl at him and mew rather defensively, "It wasn't my idea! It was Cinderheart's!"

"Wait I'm confused, I thought she was supposed to be teaching you humility." I prepare to shred him when I notice the teasing glint in his amber eyes.

"I'm going to kill you!" I mew attempting to attack him but I'm just too tired. He smiles lightly and lets me slide off of him gently to the ground. I want to rake my claws down his side but he's too dang nice! I glare mutinously at my brother-whose-not-really-my-brother-but-he's-close-enough-and-he's-my-kin-so-what-does-it-matter-anyway. He stretches and sits down next to me, his muscles rippling under his fur thanks to Lionblaze. He may not _want_ to fight, but he'll shred any enemy we have to a nice bloody pile of fresh kill.

He's become a favorite with the younger she-cats because he's "strong and sensitive". Yeah and after he eats too much he can burp really well too. _She-cats. _Yes I know I'm a she-cat but I'm not like that. I glance over to see Cherrypaw eyeing him hopefully. Ew! And I thought she was alright. Ugh.

"Hey looks like you have an admirer." I mew to Blazepaw nodding to Cherrypaw, who realizes that she's been staring and quickly starts talking to Molepaw, embarrassment flowing off her pelt. Yeah we noticed, well _I_ did.

"What are you talking about?" Blazepaw asks looking at me in confusion.

"You really haven't noticed?" I ask in amazement.

"Noticed what?" Mousebrain.

"That all the she-cats are in love with you." I explain, rolling my eyes.

"What?" He mews, in alarm, his pelt growing hot.

"They – _like _– you." I mew slowly.

"Why?" He yelps thrashing his tail in agitation.

"_I_ don't know." I reply shrugging.

"But you're a she-cat!" Blazepaw protests.

"Thanks for noticing, _so?_" I respond.

"So you should know these things!" He yelps.

"Why are you freaking out?" I demand.

"Because I don't like any of them back!" I shoot him a surprised glance, I thought all toms were obsessed with she-cats, at least Jaggedpaw is. He has a running tally of how many are madly in love with him. (His count – ten. Reality's count – zero.)

"Really?" I mew.

"Yes." He looks even more embarrassed.

"Why?" I mew curiosity getting the best of me.

"Because we're at the beginning of a war here! There are more important things than getting she-cats. It hasn't crossed my mind; I'm trying to train as hard as I can to protect my Clan. And I'm sorry but I really don't care. I'm too young." This is why I love Blazepaw, and _not_ like that. If it were any other tom in the Clan they'd be tripping over themselves trying to impress the she-cats. But not Blazepaw, he just wants to protect his Clan. He's decent, he's… sweet.

"Oh. Well, really, I agree with you. They'll be plenty of time." _Someday you're going to be a really good mate. _

"Thanks," He mews, he probably notices my glazed eyes because he continues, "And don't worry, you should get back to camp, get some sleep."

"No." Cinderheart mews coming over to us, they must have finished filling in the hole, "She needs to build up her stamina." Okay, really Cinderheart? I have _great_ stamina! But I need to rest!

"Lionblaze, you don't mind me borrowing you darling?" Cinderheart calls.

"For what?" He mews looking slightly wary of his mate. Don't Cinderheart; please I'll never be late again!

"Midnightpaw needs more of a challenge. I want you to fight her." What? You want me to fight the deputy, the, for _StarClan's sake_, invincible Lionblaze? What the DF? What the bloody DF? Why do you suddenly hate me? Blazepaw makes a noise of shock next to me.

"That's not a good idea." Lionblaze mews. Cinderheart drags him away, they're arguing quietly. It's then that I realize how heavily I'm leaning on Blazepaw. That without him I'd be on the ground. How am I supposed to fight _anyone_, much less _Lionblaze,_ like this?

Lionblaze and Cinderheart have stopped arguing, he's standing in the middle of the training hollow looking expectantly at me. I can hardly walk. My legs feel wooden and I'm certain that my pelt has turned into a rock. Why else would it be so heavy? I finally reach Lionblaze. My legs are shaking so badly from exhaustion that my entire body is vibrating. How in the bloody Dark Forest can I do this? I'm going to die, I'm _so_ dead. I look at him expecting to see some pity, but his gaze is cold and calculating, I'd never seen him look at _anyone_ like this. I don't like it, I don't like it!

He looks at me for a moment and the jumps. I barley dodge away, his fighting moves become aggressive, the closest I've ever seen to his fighting is Ivypool's moves – Dark Forest moves. I'm completely on defense now, just dodging and leaping away. His claws may be sheathed but he can pack a hit. Then he swipes low knocking my legs out from under me. I hit the sand hard, strength sapped, I can't stand up. I fighting losing consciousness.

"What did you do to her? Are you crazy?" Blazepaw runs to my side, I probably look like I've died. He's glaring at Lionblaze now, all traces of awe, or respect gone, "I'm taking her back to camp." He spits dragging up by my scruff and nosing me home.

"That was pathetic." I snarl quietly, angry at my feeble fighting.

"That's not your fault!" He snaps back knowing immediately what I mean, "You could hardly stand how could she expect you to fight? What were they playing at?" We're siblings we take care of each other, that's why he's madder than I am. No that's not true; I'm just too wiped to be mad. My legs tremble again as my body protest violently at being forced to hold me up.

"I'm going down." I mew faintly as in a rush of color and sound the world goes black.

The light meadow I wake in is hauntingly familiar. StarClan, a place I know from Jayfeather's description, and because of Amberlight. A cat sits before me, the dark tabby who had come to me as a kit.

"Are you Brambleclaw?" I whisper. Her nods gravely and speaks in ethereal tones,

"Peace may come on dove's wing,

But it will only stay under Midnight's

Rule"

I stare at him in confusion,

"What… oh StarClan! That was a prophecy wasn't it?" I mew in shock.

"Yes." He replies, the ethereal tone gone, now in a deep clam voice.

"But then why am I here? You need to give it to Jayfeather!"

He laughs lightly, "But Midnightpaw, this prophecy is yours and yours alone. Not unlike your destiny." He looks unhappy saying this, as if he had had his way, this would never have been mentioned.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I cannot tell you now. We've startled your dear cousin and he's starting to get very worried. Just know this: we will always be with you, guiding, helping, grieving, we are a part of you, and we will never abandon you." Darkness is coming back, he's fading away, or am I? Before I can decide I am blinking awake on the forest floor.

"Midnightpaw!" Blazepaw is bending over me, wearing fear.

"I'm okay." I mumble weakly, my head pounding.

"Oh I knew it! This is all their fault! You need Jayfeather." Blazepaw declares worriedly. Yes I need to ask him what the DF just happened. "We're not that far from camp do you think you can make it?"

"Yes." I snarl defiantly.

"Okay _you're_ fine." He mews shaking his head. The walk back to camp _is _short but it drains me anyway. As soon we get in Ravenpaw, Jaggedpaw, Echokit, and Nightkit swarm me (do those kits ever spend time in the nursery? Wait I can't talk…).

"What the DF happened to you?" Ravenpaw mews loudly. I wince at her voice.

"Guys I'll tell you later, we've got to get her to Jayfeather." Blazepaw snaps, Jaggedpaw comes up on my other side and supports some of my weight. Nightkit, Echokit and Ravenpaw form a small semicircle around me.

"I bet you tried to fight a fox." Jaggedpaw mews.

"Did not!" I retort angrily, "There'd be blood if I had, mousebrain."

As soon as they set me down in a nest Jayfeather shoos them away – nice – but they don't mind, that's just how Jayfeather is. He gives me some poppy seeds and another herb, I should know it I've helped him sort enough times, but I'm just too tired.

"Sleep." He mews sharply and I don't even bother replying, I just drop off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I hope you guys loved it because this is one of my more favorite chapters. I get to beat up Blossomfall! Whoo! Anyway the create-a-cat is still open and if you review you get a preview, so please review! Please! Like seriously it would make my happy forever. So please!=)**

**~Midnight**


	17. We Make Our Own Destinies

**Hey guys! **

**Check out our forum for updates and other stuff! myforums/Midnightstar_and_Echosong/2702115/**

**CREATE-A-CAT!**

**SLOTS STILL OPEN! **

**Please Review!**

**-Echo**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

_*A couple of moons later*_

Dark night air wreaths me as a paw shakes my shoulder. I snap my eyes open fearing the worst –! But it's just Cinderheart.

"Oh good you're awake, come on we're patrolling." She mews and I sigh, pulling myself up. Ever since that _one_ day things haven't been the same between us. We're not as close. You see Cinderheart had thought that I was one of the Dark Forest (which I seriously resent) because of me being late, and then my "perfectness" caused her to believe that the Dark Forest was helping me be "perfect". Yeah, so anyway she had me fight Lionblaze to test me. And they found out that they were _wrong_!

Anyways Cinderheart felt really bad and I forgave her, but still it's just not right between us anymore. The thought depresses me.

Following Cinderheart my mind mulls over the prophecy, the actual meaning of it doesn't bother me as much as what Brambleclaw had said after, and how upset he was saying it.

"…_yours and yours alone. Not unlike your destiny."_

My destiny. Alone. I have to be alone for the rest of my life. That thought is _really _depressing. But already it's changed me. I hunt alone now, I don't confide in my friends as much, I stick to the outside as much as possible. I don't want to get too attached and then have to walk away. I don't want this, but it doesn't seem like I have a choice.

"_It's going to change for _you._ You'll have to be different. You won't want to be but you won't have a choice, it will be your destiny."_

It already has changed me. I don't even know who I am anymore.

"Midnightpaw? Are you all right?" Cinderheart's concerned voice drifts past my ears.

"Oh yes of course, just thinking."

"Okay, well were going now." I nod briskly and join the rest of the patrol.

The darkness that surrounds us may seem solid and impenetrable, but I know the truth. We loop the whole territory and find nothing.

"Another patrol will go out when we get back, they'll do the inside but for now, there's nothing out there." Sandstorm mews as we head back to camp.

Trying to be cheered by our safety – for now – I sulk my way to the fresh-kill pile. More like stale kill pile. Choosing a thrush I sit down next to my fellow paws.

Even though I miss Cherrytree and Molewhisker I'm proud of them, I mean they're warriors! But now it's even more awkward in the den, as it's just the six of us. Bluepaw and Snowpaw have pulled their nests away from ours. They never acknowledge us, and we really don't try that hard to make them. They can do what they want.

This one time it was just me, Bluepaw, and Snowpaw cleaning out bedding. That was horrible, I could _feel_ their glares. After that I begged Cinderheart to never do that to me again, and she hasn't.

I guess I thought after I saved Snowpaw things would be all right between us, or at least civil. But Snowpaw only does what Bluepaw does and I think Bluepaw regards me as all things evil. So when Bluepaw's horrible to me Snowpaw's horrible to me. When Bluepaw ignores me Snowpaw ignores me. If Bluepaw was ever nice to me Snowpaw would be nice to me. But I'm not holding my breath.

"So how was patrolling?" Ravenpaw asks me.

"Oh brilliant." I reply sarcastically leaning up against my friend trying to doze off.

"Ravenpaw! Training!" Ivypool snaps. Ravenpaw jumps up and hurries away with a quick "Bye" leaving my head to hit the ground.

"Ow," I mumble shaking my head to clear it. As I do Cinderheart's face comes into focus.

"How do you feel about cleaning out the bedding? Then we'll catch up with everyone for training."

"Sure." I reply and head out get the moss.

Many moss filled moments later I'm walking through the forest letting myself really wake up for the first time today. We join Jaggedpaw, Blazepaw, and Ravenpaw in a small clearing. Bluepaw and Snowpaw are noticeably absent. But all our mentors agree that keeping us apart is for the best.

"All right you guys," Lionblaze mews, "We've decided that it's time to test your progress. You're going to hunt – _alone _– and try to be the cat that brings back the most prey. Easy enough, right?" We all nod and Lionblaze smiles, "Good, then begin."

Startled by this abrupt start we all sit still for a moment before we leap into action. I weave a path through the undergrowth away from the others my mouth open, tasting the air.

Only foxlengths away I spot a shrew snuffling for food, and in the roots of a tree a thrush is pecking at the ground. If I go after the shrew the thrush will freak and set off an alarm, alerting the forest of a hunter. But if I go for the thrush then I lose the shrew. So I need to get both. I circle around my prey unbeknownst to them. It all comes down to how far I can jump. I need to take the thrush first. I line myself up, in the perfect place, creeping just a little bit closer. And then I jump. I land on the thrush breaking its neck before it knows what happened. Then I fly again landing right in front of the shrew, it tries to turn but I shoot out a paw and stun it, then quickly nip its neck.

Scraping dirt over my prey, I taste the air again. There is an owl not far from here but there's no way I'm hunting that. However I know that there will be little prey here if there is such a skillful hunter residing here.

I make my way away from the owl's hunting grounds and I pick up a few mice along the way. Two rather plump voles are sleeping under a holly bush. Slowly I slither forward, and close enough I flick my claws out and end it. _A vole, a shrew, a thrush, and four mice…. That should be enough, shouldn't? But everyone's expecting the best from you, aren't they? You can bring in more prey, prove yourself! _I shake my head, trying to decide what to do. There's a tree, filled with squirrels, an easy target and if I get two or three I'll be good.

I claw my way up the tree and pause at the lowest branch. It contains six squirrels. Two are sleeping and the other four are harvesting. There's no way I can get all six. The two sleeping sure, one of the others maybe. I taste the air once again and realize the tree holds babies, lots of them. I can't kill a baby, never have been able to. It just seems wrong to me. The others laugh at me but I don't care. They are too innocent. I refuse to kill them. I sigh inwardly and inch up closer; I situate myself so I'm just barley sitting on the branch, my dark pelt blending in with the dark bark.

The two that are sleeping are closest to me, and there is one not too far that is harvesting. It occurs to me quite suddenly how these poor squirrels lives will be changed forever, the ones that survive will have to carry on without their friends, even kin. They might be too afraid to stay in this tree, so they'll have to move taking all of those babies to a different place. But the journey will make them venerable and it's likely that they'll lose even more… just so I can have a little more prey. I don't really need it. The amount I have is fine.

_Just kill the squirrels already! They're prey! _Snaps the ever practical Cinderheart part of me. I shake myself and end it. Three squirrels fall to the ground with me; I scoop them up in my mouth and set off to find my other prey.

When I return Cinderheart is beaming, she smiles at me full of pride but I look away, still not certain that I had done the right thing. The others had hunted well too and I congratulate them.

Still, as we sit next to the fresh kill pile I'm weighed down by uncertainty and unhappiness.

"Midnightpaw what's wrong?" Ravenpaw asks looking at me concerned.

"It's nothing." I mew quietly, not wanting to tell them what's bothering me. She frowns at me knowing that I'm not telling the truth but I turn away. I see Echokit sneak out of the nursery _again _and she bounds over to us.

"Hey!" She mews enthusiastically. We all nod our greetings.

"What's up?" She asks looking at me.

"Nothing." I mew back turning away again.

"Okay really Midnightpaw, what's wrong?" Blazepaw snaps.

"Nothing!" I reply, though even to me it sounds feeble. They glare at me. "You'll laugh."

"We won't." Jaggedpaw insists looking at me worriedly. These past moons have been hard on him… and he's worried…

I tell them and at the end of my story Ravenpaw mews, "That's it? Midnightpaw we've _all_ had those thoughts before, it's hard not to."

"I understand." Jaggedpaw mews nodding, "After Dovewing – after it happened, I had the same problem. I was wondering if it was right to end the lives of the prey, if I had a good enough reason. Graystripe helped me, his mentor was killed too, in battle. It may not be nice, but we need to, for our Clan."

"Yeah I know…" my voice trails off as I see the gray cat who had come to me in the battle across the way. She's glaring at me. She jerks her head slightly and I know immediately what she wants.

"Hey guys I'm going to go take a nap, tired you know." I mew quickly standing up and walking away, but not before I catch Ravenpaw's doubtful look. I curl up in my nest in the abandoned apprentices den and close my eyes. Almost instantly I wake up in StarClan, with the gray furred yellowed eyed cat in front of me.

"My name is Yellowfang." She mews.

"Midnight-"

"I know who you are." She snaps. Okay then... "What were you doing?" She demands.

"What do you mean?" I ask, disliking the look on her face.

"_I felt bad about killing the squirrels_." She mocks making her voice simpering.

"That was a really bad impression of me, just saying." I mew coolly and she snarls in my face. Two words: bad breath!

"Yellowfang!" A voice snaps as a pretty silver she cat walks up to us. Her blue eyes are wide and she is glaring at Yellowfang reproachfully. "Leave her _alone_. She hasn't done anything!"

"Did you _hear her_?" Yellowfang demands.

"So? I felt that way often enough!" The silver cat retorts.

"That's not the point! She _has_ to learn to be a _strong_ leader! It is her destiny!" Yellowfang yowls and I frown.

"She _has_ to do nothing. She is young; there will be plenty of time!" The silver cat declares.

"Ha! We have _no time_! She needs to act _now_!" Yellowfang intones.

"And how do you propose she do that? She's an apprentice! No one will listen to her!" The silver cat mews and my frown deepens. Why do I feel invisible?

"She can still use her powers." Yellowfang turns her yellow eyes on me. "I assume you know what your powers are?"

"Yes!" I snap defiantly.

"Tell me." She requests.

"I have sharp senses, I can read emotions and get into cats minds, and I can –"

"Walk in dreams." She provides.

"I suppose so." I mew, nodding uncertainly.

"See?" Yellowfang mews turning back to Feathertail, "She is the cat we have been waiting for! Her destiny starts _now_!"

"Let her live a little!" Feathertail mews giving me a sympathetic look, "I had hardly tasted life before you took mine! I won't let you do that to her too!"

"Her destiny is to live! Not to die as yours was!"

"Excuse me," I snap cutting into their argument, "I can't help but notice that you keep saying _her destiny_. So shouldn't this whole thing be up to me?"

"If you were a normal cat yes. But you're not." Yellowfang mews flatly.

"But what if I don't want to live my life alone? What if –"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Yellowfang yowls cutting me off, "Your destiny is linked with the Clan's destiny. All of the Clans. One choice you must make will either save or destroy _all_ the Clans. We have watched you. Your refusal to give up, some might call it stubbornness, it is this trait that will save the Clans; you will make the right decision. And your life… it is not about you. It never was. The only reason why you even exist, why we even let Jayfeather have a mate, is because of your destiny. Because you must be born from him and your mother, two cats brought together from the most unlikely of places. Jayfeather should have noticed," she mews coldly, "we gave in far too easily. I was sure he would realize it. Our deception, our trick. But he didn't."

I stand there with my mouth open for a long time, "So you're telling me, that I have no choice in my _life_?" I snarl furiously.

"Don't be so melodramatic. What must be done will be done." Yellowfang replies, almost carelessly.

"I believe we make our own destinies." I hiss, my voice half hollow.

Yellowfang snorts slightly, "Don't be such a mouse brain."

Feathertail has stepped away, she looks at me sadly "I'm sorry, I can do nothing more for you. She will not be swayed."

"You don't know about the prophecy, do you?" Yellowfang asks making my attention snap back to her.

"The one Brambleclaw gave me?" I ask.

"No, the one Jayfeather was given, well not just Jayfeather. Interesting, he never told you. I thought he would, before you found out from someone else." Yellowfang mews slowly.

"What prophecy?" I snarl.

"Find out from Jayfeather, use your power. You know how." Yellowfang mews. And with that the bright world fades away and I'm awake in my nest, in the empty den feeling so hollow.

"We make our own destinies." I whisper to the vacant den. There is no reply. I'm drained but not tired. I'm hungry but I don't want food.

"_One choice you must make will either save or destroy _all_ the Clans."_

I sigh heavily and my head hits the ground as my friends slip inside the den.

_One choice you must make will either save or destroy _all_ the Clans._


	18. Let the Disconnecting Begin

**Hey there! Another chapter! **

**C-A-C slots STILL open! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

"Mom…!" Nightkit hisses.

Sorreltail is attacking his head with licking. "Stop moving! It's your apprentice ceremony! You need to look nice!" Sorreltail insists.

Nightkit ducks out of her reach, "Yes, but I don't want to be wet!"

"Echokit!" Sorreltail purrs. Oh no, not me! I try to run but she catches my scruff. I flail my legs in the air trying to reach the ground. She sets me down and places her foot on my tail to prevent me from running away. "Echokit, you're getting more spots!" She mews in between licks. I grumble. You know how many cats come by just to see my spots? Too many. Mousebrains. They act like they never seen a cat with spots….

I finally get out of her grip and run out of the nursery, just in time.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge!" Firestar yowls. His orange pelt blazes in the warm sun. "This is a very important ceremony. By naming apprentices we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong!" He yowls. He is greeted back by many cheers. Loudest of them is Midnightpaw, her eyes are glowing with pride. He quiets the Clan with a raise of his tail. "Nightkit," he beckons, "From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Nightpaw!"

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" I chant along with the Clan. His fur is shining in the bright Greenleaf sun.

"Mousewhisker, you are now ready to take on another apprentice. You will mentor Nightpaw; show him the ways of the warrior code like Spiderleg has to you." Mousewhisker nods and stands as Nightpaw pads to him to touch noses.

"Echokit," I walk forward, my pelt tingling with excitement. "From this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw!" I stare at Firestar. His green eyes are full of happiness.

"Echopaw! Echopaw!" The Clan chants.

"Rosepetal, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Echopaw; teach her well, just as Squirrelflight has taught you." Rosepetal stands her eyes full of joy. I run to her and touch noses.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to start training!" She whispers in my ear.

"Echopaw! Nightpaw!" The Clan chants one last time. Sorreltail and Brackenfur rush to where Nightpaw and I stand with our mentors.

"Oh congratulations!" She purrs, licking us affectionately. Dad looks so proud. My heart swells with joy.

"We're finally apprentices!" I meow excitedly. Nightpaw's eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Hey, you guys are finally apprentices!" I turn around to see Midnightpaw right behind us.

I purr, "I know!"

"Okay well I got training to do, I'll catch you later!" She yells as she runs to catch up with Cinderheart, her mentor.

"Echopaw," A voice says, then, I realize its Rosepetal. I hadn't notice she was still sitting there. "Do you want to explore the territory?" She doesn't have to ask twice! I've wanted to get out of camp ever since I opened my eyes!

"Yes! I can't wait to see what's outside of camp!" I mew excitedly, and run to the thorn tunnel. Rosepetal chuckles and runs to catch up with me. She leads me out of the thorn tunnel and I take in the scene in front of me. It's so much greener than camp and trees and brush breathe with life. I take a deep breath and smell the crisp leaf fall air. The leaves are colors of red, yellow, and orange. Rosepetal snaps me out of my wandering mind.

"Okay, let's go to the training hollow." Training hollow? "And before you ask," She mews, swiftly leaping over a fallen tree. I scramble over it as fast as I can and I have to run to catch up with her. "It's where we'll train." She finishes.

I roll my eyes, "Ah, I see, it makes more sense now." She comes to a stop and eyes me mischievously. Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze I finally crack. "What?" I say a little too angrily.

"Oh nothing," She says cheekily. I lift my chin and stare her right in the eye, not losing contact.

She looks away, only to explain what was going on down in the hollow. Midnightpaw and Jaggedpaw are the only two apprentices, the others are most likely somewhere else.

"Now, I want you to observe Jaggedpaw's movements," She mews quietly. "Watch what he does, make sure you take notes so when we do battle training, you'll know what you're doing ahead of time." I nod and look for Jaggedpaw. He's at the opposite end from Midnightpaw. They begin to circle each other, their eyes narrow in concentration. Jaggedpaw bunches his muscles and leaps for Midnightpaw. But she is too quick, dodging out of the way, then swiping at his face. Midnightpaw runs forward, easily jumping onto his back. Jaggedpaw goes limp and crumples to the ground. My eyes widen, "Oh my gosh, is he okay?!" I screech, about to race down to him. Rosepetal holds her paw up to silence me. "Watch," She whispers.

Midnightpaw rolls her eyes and mews loudly, "Oh I hope I didn't hurt him," while relaxing. Jaggedpaw swiftly knocks Midnightpaw's paws out from under her. Unsurprised she hits the ground and is soon pinned down by Jaggedpaw. Midnightpaw laughs under him, "Okay, you really didn't notice I _let_ you do that?" She giggles. Jaggedpaw frowns but Graystripe doesn't notice.

"Good job Jaggedpaw!" You can barely hear Graystripe praise his new apprentice.

"Looks like we have an audience," Cinderheart yells and looks to where we were sitting. My pelt turns hot, why, I really don't know.

"Hey, why don't you come join us in training?" Graystripe yells. Quite loudly, I might add. I look at Rosepetal, pleading with my eyes, _No, please say no!_ Her eyes sparkled with excitement. _Oh StarClan, no…She's going to say yes… _

"Sounds fun, Echopaw could get a head start on battle training!" She yells back as she gets up and starts down to the hollow. I get up and follow her, grumbling the whole way. Ugh. I really don't want to do this…Before we reach the others, Rosepetal turns and looks at me, finally serious. "Okay, remember what you observed." I grit my teeth to stop myself from snapping at her and nod instead.

"Echopaw newly apprenticed and already battle training, lucky you. Where's your brother?" Jaggedpaw mews. You know, he's not too bad.

"I don't know? Back at camp?" I answer. It's not like I know where he is every second, mousebrain. Midnightpaw flashes an amused look at me and rolls her eyes at her brother.

"Okay, Echopaw, why don't you go up against…Jaggedpaw!" Rosepetal mews. I decide not to glare at her; it would only make it better for her. I take my place across from Jaggedpaw. He's so much bigger than me! How does she expect me to beat him? While I lose myself in thought, Jaggedpaw decides to make his move. He lunges at me, extending a paw to smack my face. I let out a little shriek. He smirks and tries to leap onto my back. I dodge him and he lands hard. His legs wobble, threatening to buckle and send him to the ground. I take this chance. I bunch my muscles and spring onto his back. I bat his head with my paws while balancing on his back. I'm caught off guard when the ground suddenly meets my body. He pins my shoulders down and has the same cocky smirk playing on his face. I narrow my eyes, then the memory floods my mind.

"_Ha! I win!" I gloated. I had pinned Nightkit to the ground. Nightkit scrunched up his face and then kicked with his hind paws to send me flying off of him._

I blink out of the memory. It's worth a shot. I bring my hind legs up and position them right below his stomach.

"You though you could beat me?" He growls. Heat floods my cheeks. Oh my gosh! I can't believe I like Jaggedpaw! With that I kick as hard as I can. Jaggedpaw isn't expecting it. He goes flying through the air and lands on his back with a huff. He wheezes for air. I pad over to where he sits, doubled over trying to catch his breath. Midnightpaw rubs his side, bringing the air back into his lungs. I look at him sweetly, batting my eyes.

"Yes, I did believe I could beat you," I purr. "And I just did!" I squeal. Ha! I beat Jaggedpaw!

"Good job Echopaw." Rosepetal skips up to me. "See, you did good, and it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," I mew, still on cloud nine. "I can't believe I beat him."

"I can't either." He groans.

Midnightpaw chuckles, "You're just mad that she beat you! And deflated your head. Don't worry, it re-inflates itself."

"Echopaw we should head back to camp. You need to rest since we have dawn patrol." Rosepetal mews, ruining our fun. I sigh and follow Rosepetal back to camp.

"You might want to go get some rest, we have dawn patrol." She mews, reminding me for the _second_ time. I spot Nightpaw at the fresh kill pile. I bound up to him and sit down leaning on his side.

"So how was your day?" I ask, since I didn't see him after the ceremony. He doesn't look up, "You got to go explore the territory, I was stuck in camp." He grumbles.

I sit up, "Well you will have plenty of time to get out of camp, silly!" I chuckle lightly, not wanting to say I also did battle training. He sighs and looks over at me.

He blinks, "What's wrong with you? You look so…happy?"

I frown, "Is it a crime to be happy?" I snap moving away from him.

"You like someone don't you?" He asks.

My eyes widen. "No…?" I try to sound convincing, but Nightpaw looks unconvinced. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it and looks at the thorn tunnel.

Midnightpaw and Jaggedpaw walk through it bickering. Heat rises to my pelt yet again. And I find myself staring at Jaggedpaw. He's lean yet muscular, well for an apprentice anyway. His fur is sleek and his eyes…No! I shake myself out of that thought. How could I like Jaggedpaw? If Nightpaw found out he would probably freak! I nervously turn to look at Nightpaw, to find him glaring at me. Oh no.

"You like Jaggedpaw!" He hisses. Shoot. He caught me staring.

I flatten my ears and crouch low to the ground. "I don't know what to say…" Actually I do…

"That's because it's true, you do like Jaggedpaw!" He snarls baring his teeth. Backing away from him, anger bubbles inside of me.

"What do you have against him?" I demand.

"He's not good enough for you," He huffs. Before he can say any more Midnightpaw flops down on his other side.

"Hey guys," she mews looking wiped.

"What happened to you?" I ask taking in her disheveled appearance glad for the distraction.

"After you left they had us fight some warriors."

"Why?" I ask at the same time as Nightpaw. We both sound worried.

"Don't worry; it'll be a while before they have you guys fight a warrior." She says with a humorless laugh, "As to why, why are we doing anything these days?" Nightpaw and I exchange dark looks, the Dark Forest. I'm glad this has distracted Nightpaw from his anger, at least temporarily.

Still I'd seen Midnightpaw fight, and she's good. I remember that battle Dovewing had died in, if it hadn't been for her, we would have joined StarClan with Dovewing. _And_ she saved us from that hawk.

"You were probably fine." Nightpaw mews voicing my thoughts.

She sighs wearily, "Trust me; I'm not nearly as perfect as most cats seem to think." Nightpaw opens his mouth to argue but she cuts him off before he can, "Have the elder eaten?" She asks looking at Nightpaw. How'd she know he'd been looking after them?

"No, Mousefur said she wasn't hungry and I wasn't going to argue with her, Purdy was asleep and Briarlight was like whatever." He replies and she laughs lightly.

"Yeah I wouldn't argue with Mousefur either." Then she scoops up the three mice and carries them to the elders den.

"So much for not being perfect." He mutters watching her disappear into the elders den, "And anyways _he's no good for you!" _Nightpaw mews again turning back to me angrily.

"Since when did you become my mom?" I snap standing up and stomping towards the apprentice den.

"Since when did you become like this? I don't even know you anymore!" His voice is full of concern. It breaks my heart. My eyes start to water, I turn to look at him, but he is storming off in the opposite direction. As I watch Midnightpaw stops him, she says something I can't hear and he pulls away from her too.

She turns to me and walks quickly over, "Echopaw," she mews looking fearful.

"What?" I snarl.

"Please listen to me! Nightpaw wouldn't and…" she trails off staring at me beseechingly. I nod sharply letting her continue, "Look I lost my sisters okay? And I have to live with the fact that I pushed them away every day," pain shadows her face, something that I'd never seen before, "please just try and work it out." She begs.

"But what do you mean? Ravenpaw's your sister isn't she? And Blazepaw and Jaggedpaw are your brothers?" I mew confused.

"Not by blood. My sisters are Bluepaw and Snowpaw, my mother Icecloud, Jayfeather my dad." How could I have been so stupid? She told me that! The day I first met her. But Bluepaw and Snowpaw _really_ seem to hate her…

"I'll try," I mew, "But I don't know if he'll listen. He's really mad."

"About Jaggedpaw right? I can talk to him." She mews quickly causing me to frown.

"How did you know that?"

"Guessed." She replies easily, "No offense but you were kind of obvious."

"Okay..." I agree. I don't want to lose Nightpaw. But I'm afraid I already have.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? <strong>

**Do you think Nightpaw was justified in telling Echopaw that Jaggedpaw is no good for her? **

**Hit us up in a review! **

**-Echo**


	19. Sibling Power!

**Yay! WE GOT A REVIEW!**

**Thank you so much Nickel2011! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

I am falling. The darkness wraps around me, suffocating. I try to scream but…nothing. I continue to fall, it is endless. _"Echopaw…"_ The voice startles me. Yet it continues, _"Echopaw!" _More urgently this time. The sound of water now rings in my ears. Just as the end is coming, I am brought back to the apprentices den. The light burns my mind, even though it isn't that bright. Rosepetal is just sitting there. She cocks her head, signaling me to get up and follow her out of the den.

"Well good morning." She mews looking tired. I shake the sleep off, trying to forget the dream, but it is still in the back of my mind.

"Morning," I grumble.

She eyes me, "I told you we had dawn patrol, did you get enough sleep last night?" I shrug her off, remembering not being able to sleep because I was too worried about Nightpaw. I don't want to lose him. "Okay well, you need to focus, so try and keep your mind open." She meows leading me to where the patrol is waiting.

"We have to wait for the other patrol to get back," Graystripe says, yawning. I look around at the patrol. No Jaggedpaw.

"Hey uh, Graystripe, where's Jaggedpaw?" Rosepetal said, noticing his absence also.

Graystripe's eyes widen. "Oh StarClan! I totally forgot about him…" He mews sheepishly. "Echopaw, would you mind going to get him?" Graystripe asks, still looking embarrassed.

"Uh…" I want to say no but Graystripe's pleading eyes change my mind. "Okay." I say in the happiest voice I can pull off. I should really stop thinking about Jaggedpaw. I don't want to ruin my relationship with Nightpaw…But at the same time I want to be happy. I ramble on and on in my mind, trying to decide which is best.

I finally reach the apprentice den. It's early so most of them are dead asleep. Ravenpaw's nest is empty; she must be on the patrol before us. I know exactly where Jaggedpaw's nest is. It's across from mine. _I have a perfect view…_No! I grind my teeth. I need to stop thinking about him! I pad quietly to his nest. His chest is rhythmically rising and falling. My eyes soften and my heart flutters. I touch his side cautiously, "Jaggedpaw…" I whisper. Nothing. He doesn't even stir. I shake his side, "Jaggedpaw!" I mew more urgently. He cracks one eye open. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. His eyes are…beautiful! They're a deep mossy green, dark and mysterious. He opens his eyes all the way, returning my gaze. But, I see…nothing. No emotion, nothing! It feels like ice is running through my veins.

"Get up. We have dawn patrol." I say, all emotion draining from me. I feel…dead. _Come on Echopaw! Get over it! _I straighten up, lift my chin, and strut out of the den. No need for me to try to get him. I'll just forget this ever happened. _I never liked him anyway…_

Jaggedpaw comes stumbling out of the apprentice den, unsuccessfully trying to shake sleep off of him. When he looks at me, I look back, no emotion playing in my eyes. But I feel something…confusion? The air feels thick and suffocating. I feel the need to gasp for air, when it stops. That was weird. The patrol before us finally arrives back.

We head out in silence. There are so many things on my mind. My dream, Nightpaw, and what happened before we headed out. What _did_ happen?

"Echopaw! I need you to focus!" Rosepetal hisses in my ear after I trip, again.

"Okay sorry," I mew trying to clear my mind, surprisingly it works. I quicken my pace running along with Rosepetal. The rest of the patrol is quiet, and it is quiet the whole time.

Finally we get back to camp. My paws are sore from running. I sigh and pad carefully over to the fresh kill pile. I pick through the pile until I find a small mouse. I'm not that hungry, why waste prey? I eat my mouse in silence, catching bits of conversations. Jayfeather scolding Cherrytree, and the queens with their usual gossip. "Echopaw?" A timid voice brings me out of my eavesdropping.

"Hmm?" I hum closing my eyes, lying in the warm leaf fall sun. The cat licks my shoulder. I tense and crack one eye open to see Nightpaw. His eyes are dull with no emotion. I've never seen him like this.

"Nightpaw," I say sitting up and looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be like that yesterday." He sits in silence. I'm expecting a sorry from him too, but evidently he doesn't think so. I nudge under his chin, purring, his soft fur tickling my nose. He is frozen so I push back to look at his eyes. "Nightpaw…" I whine. What's wrong with him?

He sighs, "Where's the sister I used to know?" I open my mouth to say something but he leaves. I just sit there, frozen. I remember the good times we had, sleeping next to each other each night, playing all day, laughing. Are they really just gone?

He's talking to Midnightpaw but she looks uncomfortable, pulling away. She's staring at a spot in the hollow. But there's nothing there – just rock. Then I see a flash of gray fur and she stiffens.

"I'm sorry Nightpaw," her voice is hard and emotionless, her eyes have lost their light and grown dark, "I have to go." She walks away leaving my brother standing, alone, staring after her.

I look back the rock. There is no one there. No one close. So what did I see? Wanting to know I stand up and follow her out of camp. It doesn't take long for me to find her.

"It's not fair!" she yowls. There's no answer.

"I don't care! I'm just a paw –" she pauses as though someone has cut her off. But no one is speaking.

"So I'm just supposed to break his heart." Silence.

"But why should you care? As long as I do my job! As long as I fulfill my bloody destiny! Well guess what Yellowfang! You got something wrong, because I _do_ have feelings! And I'm not going to do that to him. Or me." I hear Midnightpaw declare.

Then a voice comes. "You don't have a choice. For the last time this isn't about you. Get over it." Midnightpaw slumps, glaring at thin air and then stands and slips away. I follow and watch her hunting. She brings down a lot of prey but there's no emotion in it. She's just killing. It's not like her. She's so… angry.

"Echopaw." She mews as she bends over a thrush, "What are you doing?"

"Uh I was um…"

"Watching me?" She mews, glancing up.

"Erm…. Well yes." I stammer, embarrassment flowing off my pelt.

"It's all right." She mews, coming over to me, "But why?"

"I was worried about you. I saw you earlier and you looked upset. Were you? Why were you?" I ask and she flicks her tail mewing,

"I was upset, but I'm fine now." She looks at me and her eyes, though still dark, make me feel like she's looking right through me.

"Are you all right?" She mews startling me.

"Oh fine." I lie.

She snorts quietly. "You're a terrible lair."

Well this is great. "I – uh – well it's Nightpaw." I admit. Her face flickers and I see a spasm of pain flit across it before it is empty again.

"I talked to him the other day… he's upset Echopaw, but it's not your fault." She mews consolingly.

"Really?" I mew my heart soaring, "Then whose is it? And why is he still mad?"

"He… is nervous… and he is feeling alone. Jealous I think that you're focusing more on Jaggedpaw than him. You are young..." she trails off uncertainly.

"Well he did seem upset today. Because of you." I mew bluntly. She won't look at me.

"Does Rosepetal know where you are? She'll be looking for you." She mews, abruptly changing the subject and I start. Agh! I'd forgotten about that!

"No…. and I didn't hunt or anything!" I exclaim.

"Here," Midnightpaw mews tossing me some of her prey, "We decided to hunt, since we weren't doing anything," she mews walking back to camp, "We're very sorry and we promise it won't happen again."

"Uh I can't take this! It's lying." I protest.

"It's fine." She mews, "Just remember when you want to get out, always hunt so you'll have a reason."

"Um okay." I mutter before I trail after her.

"Oh Echopaw you were hunting," Rosepetal mews back in camp, "Well just clean out the elders den and you'll be done for today." she mews smiling at me.

Feeling bad I look around for Midnightpaw but Cinderheart walks up and mews, "Midnightpaw! Battle training!" And Midnightpaw has to turn around and walk right back out of the thorn tunnel.

"Nightpaw!" I yowl spotting his black pelt. He ignores me, "Nightpaw!" I yowl again running up to him. He keeps walking.

"NIGHTPAW YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" I yowl as loudly as I can. The camp falls silent. "Uh sorry," I mew feeling heat creep up all over my pelt, "I just wanted to talk to my brother." All of camp nods and goes back to what they were doing; I can see Foxleap giving Icecloud a knowing look.

"What?" He asks staring at me in shock.

"I just wanted to say that I haven't changed. I'm still the same cat you knew, sure I'm a little more she-cat-ish but I'm a she-cat you're just going to have to live with that! And honestly, the cat that seems the most different to me is _you_." I mew quickly.

He glances down and mews, "I'm sorry. I was just so scared of losing you. I –"

"Well you're not losing me. I'm right here and I'm always going to be here. Nothing will ever change that. I promise." I mew steeping closer to him.

"I know." He mews licking my ear. I sigh happily. _Oh yeah, sibling power!_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Tell us in a review! <strong>

**We still have CREATE-A-CAT slots OPEN! **


	20. Gifts

**Please read the message at the end of this chapter! VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

"Echopaw, Ravenpaw, Midnightpaw." We all glance up from our spots at the fresh-kill pile at the summons and Midnightpaw sighs.

"What's up?" I ask, curious.

"More hunting, oh joy." She replies sarcastically.

"How do you know?" I ask, cocking my head.

"Trust me." Midnightpaw mews at the same time Ravenpaw mews,

"Trust her."

"Come on guys!" Cinderheart calls. So we get up and walk over to our mentors trying not to look annoyed.

"Hunting, and we're going to let you guys hunt together." Ivypool mews like that's some huge prize. From the looks on Ravenpaw's and Midnightpaw's faces they're planning a triple murder.

"Well we better go." I mew trying to be cheery for Rosepetal's sake.

My friends follow me muttering, "They have us hunt any more and there won't be any prey left."

"It's already getting scarce." Midnightpaw mews, "And our warrior assessment is coming up, we have to get lots of prey for that! And –"

"How will we when we're eating too much?" Ravenpaw finishes her thought.

"Oh come on guys at least it's not battle training." I point out and they agree half-heartedly. Honestly when we're not overhunting we're living in the training hollow. It's getting ridiculous.

"Getting? It _is_ ridiculous!" Midnightpaw groans.

"Wait did I say that?" I mew confused. Panic flashes in Ravenpaw's eyes but Midnightpaw stays as calm as ever,

"About training getting ridiculous? You muttered it, but you know my hearing, sorry." She mews apologetically.

"Oh yeah it's fine…" I mew looking around for prey.

"There's a family of finches in that tree." Midnightpaw mews nonchalantly, flicking her tail at the tree behind me.

"Thanks." I mutter, wishing I'd picked up their sent, they _were_ right behind me. I slither up to them as Midnightpaw and Ravenpaw slip into the hunters crouches, moving stealthily away from the tree in pursuit of prey. Shaking myself I return my attention to the finches.

_*Ravenpaw*_

"That was close!" I hiss after we dispatch the voles. Midnightpaw shrugs looking unconcerned.

"I handled it didn't I?"

"It was too close! You _have_ to be more careful!" I tell her, angrily attempting to catch her eye.

"Well I'm not the only one! Bumblestripe is still convinced that you're nuts!" She retorts and I bristle.

"I can't control that!" I shoot back at her angrily.

"You could if you tried." She snaps. I step away from her.

"Do you think I like it?" I ask my voice a deathly quiet.

"I didn't say that." She mews already looking sorry.

"You think I enjoy it? If I could stop it I would!" I snarl.

"I know, I'm sorry!" She wails, looking panicked.

"Whatever." I spit turning away. But the blackness overcomes me before I can and the last thing I know is Midnightpaw catching me before I hit the ground.

_Fog is everywhere obscuring everything. Fear taints the air making it electric. Voices call out, panicked and high. Rain starts to fall drenching me, still I can't see anyone. The voices grow louder and more afraid, I hear pawsteps as cats start to run. I run too, using their voices to guide me, trees appear from nowhere out of the mist as I run I doge them, but sickening splats tell me not all are as lucky. Glancing over my shoulder I run into something… soft._

"_Ravenpaw!"_

"_Midnightpaw?"_

"_Yes? Is this a vision?"_

"_Yes! How are you here?"_

"_I was holding you and I wanted to make sure you were okay and then I was here!"_

"_Yeah it's a good thing you learned how to control your power!" I mew sarcastically annoyed, because I'm scared she'll be hurt._

"_Come here I have to show you something." She whispers and I follow her as she leads me to where the trees are closer together, "Look," her whisper is quiet and I peak around to see the cats of nightmares._

"_So ShadowClan thinks we will spare them? Ha! They are sadly mistaken!"_

"_When will we act?"_

"_Not yet, I want to see what the idiots will do next."_

"_Then who, RiverClan?"_

"_No… I'm growing bored of them. Let Mistystar go insane, then the Clan will be ours for the taking. No, I think we should pay a visit to WindClan." _

_Fear controls my heart, and makes it race out of control. Onyxpaw!_

"_Keep your head!" Her whisper is harsh and I know I must listen to her._

"_What about that weakling with the visions?" Anger makes my vision go red, _weakling?

"_The fog vision should be enough to scare her for a long time, maybe even make her lose the power. We will not have to worry about her sticking her eyes in our plans."_

"_You're very smart, my liege."_

"_You better believe it, and 'my liege'?"_

"_I thought you would like it, it's powerful."_

"_Hmm, I like the ring of it."_

_The fog starts to fade and the voices grow fainter, and fainter….._

Sunlight streams through the trees and I push myself away from Midnightpaw, to look at Echopaw who is staring at us in fear.

The DF.

_*Echopaw*_

Landing lightly next to the tree I bury my finches and pad off in the direction Midnightpaw and Ravenpaw went. I come up on the two of them arguing and I halt, watching awkwardly.

"Whatever." Ravenpaw hisses turning away from Midnightpaw, but then she starts to fall, slowly. Slow enough for Midnightpaw to run to her and catch her before she hits the ground.

I watch as Midnightpaw bends over her. Then she goes stiff too and collapses over Ravenpaw. I rush forward and nose my friends.

Their pelts are like ice.

"Come on guys!" I yowl, nosing my friends desperately.

"WAKE UP!" I yowl, even though I know they aren't sleeping. They twitch, slightly, and I yowl, "Come on, you can do it! Get up!"

Their eyes fly open and they stagger up shaking. Ravenpaw glances at me and then to Midnightpaw.

"What was that?" I gasp.

"We must have dosed off, you know it's such a nice day..." Midnightpaw mews quickly.

"No. You weren't sleeping. Your pelts were as cold as ice. Don't lie to me." I hiss furiously.

Midnightpaw sighs and glances at Ravenpaw, who mutters, "We have to tell her."

"You should sit down." Midnightpaw mews. I sit down with a thump.

"Tell me."

"You remember my nightmares?" Midnightpaw asks, with the air of one resigning themselves to the worst.

"Yes." I mew, I'm not going to forget those anytime soon. Her screams would wake me and Nightpaw up and that was when we were in the _nursery_.

"Well I had them because I had gone to the Dark Forest –"

"WHAT?" I snarl backing away.

"To _spy_ on them." She yowls.

"Oh. How'd you get there?" I ask, as my fur fluffs down.

"My power." Midnightpaw replies simply.

"Your…"

"Power, yes. I can sense emotions and read minds. I can go back in memories. And I can walk in dreams. I see StarClan warriors…. And the other ones." She explains and I feel my mouth drop open.

"Wow… so that's how you knew – I _didn't_ say it!" I gasp in shock.

"Sorry." She apologizes, shrugging bashfully.

"It's all right, what about your power?" I ask looking to Ravenpaw.

"Okay it's not a power or a gift or whatever else StarClan calls it. It's a curse. I see the future, you could call them visions." Ravenpaw snaps, sounding extremely bitter.

"But that's cool!" I protest.

"No it not!" Her eyes have become pained, "The visions, they all revolve around the Dark Forest… and that means I see mostly death and battles… it's enough to make you go crazy." Her voice cracks and she glances down. Midnightpaw walks to her friend and runs her tail down her side, whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry." I murmur.

"You didn't know. How could you?" Ravenpaw replies in a soft voice.

"Come on," Midnightpaw mews nudging Ravenpaw, "We should get back to hunting." This is such an insensitive response to what's happened that I'm about to tell her off when I realize that she wants to take Ravenpaw's mind off of everything.

I follow them and we continue to "hunt", mostly we just talk and goof off. Then we make our way back to camp, still laughing at one of Ravenpaw's jokes.

"Hey," Midnightpaw mews, holding me back from walking through the tunnel, "Look I know it's a lot to process but you're doing a great job."

"Hey it's no problem, I find out my friends can read my mind and see the future all the time." I mew casually causing her to laugh with me and mew,

"Well thanks." Before she catches up with Ravenpaw. I slip in and join Nightpaw where he's hanging with Blazepaw.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Oh nothing really just trying to remember what our muscles used to feel like." Blazepaw mews.

I cringe lightly, "Battle training?"

"Yup." They respond, popping the 'p'.

"How bad is it?" I ask wearily.

"Oh joyful really." Nightpaw responds. I shove him lightly and he continues, "Have fun hunting?"

"Lots, Midnightpaw and Ravenpaw are really funny." I mew smiling.

"You know they get all their stuff from me." Blazepaw mews quickly.

"That's funny; they said the same thing about you." I reply with a grin.

"Yeah…." He mews, "They um took that from me see?"

"Really?" I ask him disbelievingly.

"I got nothing." He replies with a grin.

I laugh and mew, "I still think you're funny."

"Well thanks! You're not too terribly boring yourself." He jokes, warm eyes dancing with amusement.

"Thanks… I think?" I reply slowly.

"I have no idea." Nightpaw mews, joining the conversation. I look over to where he was staring. Midnightpaw and Ravenpaw are laughing with Cherrytree and Molewhisker.

"Blazepaw!" Lionblaze mews loudly and suddenly.

"Ugh gotta go." Blazepaw mews and leaves to join his mentor.

"You should go for it." I mew after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" Nightpaw asks.

"You were staring." I explain.

"Uhhh that…" He stammers, his pelt warming.

"Try!" I insist but he shakes his head and leaves for the den, I hear him mutter, "I'm not good enough." I sigh and lay my head down.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so WE FINISHED DOVE'S FLIGHT! But don't worry, it's not over for you! <strong>

**Now onto the third! **

**We really need submissions for our Create-a-Cat! If nobody enters a cat in by the end of Dove's Flight then we will create the cats and the contest **_**will**_** be OVER! **

**Here's the form for the Create-A-Cat**:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Rank:

Mate:

Kits:

Personality:

Appearance:

**-So what do you think about their "Gifts?"**

**-And do you disagree or agree with Nightpaw not being good enough for Midnightpaw?**

****Answer in a review or PM!****

**~Echosong**

**Updated A/N: Once again, just disregard that.**


	21. I Have a Very Bad Morning

**Hey we're back!**

**So as always our create-a-cat is still open and please review! Please!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

"Come on guys!" I mew glaring down at the two newest apprentices. "Wake up already!" Neither one of them stirs. I guess Echopaw took my advice and Nightpaw finally came around because they're sleeping next to each other. Although it might help that Jaggedpaw hasn't noticed her yet. The only she-cat who actually thinks he's as great as he thinks he is and he sees right through her. I seriously do not get that cat. "All right," I mew in a sing-song voice, "If you'd rather just look after the elders all day…" I let that hang as I prepare to turn around.

"NO! No! We're awake!" They mew in unison, both of them shooting up out of their nests.

I roll my eyes and mew, "They live!" sarcasm oozing from my voice.

"Well aren't we in a cherry mood." Ravenpaw mews from her nest.

"Oh shut up, _you_ get to sleep." I mew shooting a glare at her.

"Ahhh but _I'm_ on bed rest! Jayfeather said so."

"You want a real injury? That can be arranged." I snarl – I haven't been a morning cat lately.

"But a wrenched shoulder is a real injury." Ravenpaw replies innocently, her eyes flashing with mirth.

"It's not wrenched anymore and you did that on purpose!" I snap.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Um is this the reason you woke us up? To have us referee your shouting match?" Echopaw mews testily – also not a morning cat. I shoot her a withering look that shuts her up and stomp out of the den, taking care to tread on Ravenpaw "wrenched shoulder". She doesn't even bother pretending to yelp. Growl.

"Why exactly did you get us up?" Nightpaw mews in a calmer, curious tone.

"Because we're training." I mew. They give me weird looks, "Together." I mew slowly.

"Why does the world hate us?" Echopaw mews dramatically. I roll my eyes yet again, fifth time this morning – I must be going for the record.

"Look just get over it. If you act like that around your mentors they'll only do this again." I advise them in clipped tones.

"Why?" Nightpaw asks.

"Because it's fun for them." I explain.

"_Why?_" Nightpaw repeats.

"Because they're evil like that. And trust me I'm not too thrilled about this either." I assure them.

"Why should you be worried?" Nightpaw scoffs, "You'll flatten us."

"They've been working us to the bone," I mew, closing my eyes and allowing my exhaustion to rule me for a moment. "When you're not being worked to the bone you're the only one in camp looking after the elders and the nursery so you're running around trying to get everything done for them so they won't throw a bloody fit." I mew snapping my eyes back open, "Then there's training where the mentors' one intention is to work you so hard you cry. Trust me you haven't seen _anything_ yet."

"Well why haven't we?" Nightpaw mews annoyed, his blue eyes affronted, "We are apprentices now aren't we?"

"The youngest apprentices." I mew, "And be glad they're just starting on you now." Both cats frown. "Look I'm sorry but we need to get to the training hollow, you'll understand soon enough."

"Where are our mentors?" Echopaw mews, coming out of her staring contest with our den.

"At the hollow, we'll need to run there." I mew.

"Why?" Echopaw asks, wrinkling her nose.

"New training." I mew bitterly as I turn and tear out of the camp, muscles protesting violently, with Echopaw and Nightpaw on my tail. I feel really bad for them.

"Nightpaw! Keep your guard up higher!" Blazepaw mews. He and Nightpaw have become quick friends, so I wasn't surprised when they partnered them up together. Nor was I surprised when I got Echopaw. One of the new training techniques is to have two cats fight and have two other cats call out advice. I don't bloody get it. They need to learn to fight for themselves. It's not like in the middle of a bloody battle I'm going to be able to yell, "Look out Echopaw, he's coming after you." Bloody mousebrains. While I'm ranting on in my head I let my eyes slide over Nightpaw. His pelt is also a dark black, but there's a texture to it, a depth that I've never seen before. It intrigues me. He wears a look of heard determination and takes Blazepaw's advice well. His pelt is shining and his sky blue eyes are narrowed. No they're not sky blue, they're better, they're a whole different shade of blue. They need to come up with another shade of blue just for his eyes. I shake my head lightly- _No!_ I can just imagine the lecture I'm going to get from Yellowfang about this.

"Midnightpaw!"

"Huh?" I jerk my head around in the direction of Cinderheart's voice.

"You're _supposed_ to be helping her remember?" Embarrassed I flick my attention back to the fight, Nightpaw's eyes have landed on me and as always when he looks at me I feel something more. I feel special… like I'm the only one in the world. _Shut up or Yellowfang will never leave you alone! She'll come and live in your _mind_! Do you want that? No I didn't think so!_

"Now! Throw him off balance!" I yowl to Echopaw while Nightpaw's distracted. I refuse to look at him. Yet I can feel his hurt stabbing me. _I can't. I can't let this happen. He can't fall for me. It won't be fair… it's not him, they won't let me have anyone._

I turn away from the fight. I can't watch it. Watch him.

"Midnightpaw!" Rosepetal's voice sound annoyed for her apprentice. What the df. I hate mornings.

"Oh let's just switch." Cinderheart mews, "She's always better after a fight." I don't even have the heart to be offended. I sulk down to the training hollow eyes down not wanting to see him. But I feel his eyes on me. And his mind is open to mine. But I don't want to know. I don't want to hurt more than I do. But I can't shut it out.

"Are you okay?" Blazepaw asks, in a rather concerned voice. I sigh and look up half wanting to tell him everything. But Yellowfang appears behind him, glaring at me. Like a snake anger rears inside of me, but I can do nothing.

"I'm very sorry for the pain I'm about to put you in." I whisper to him.

"What?" He asks but someone calls start and I throw myself on him knocking him to the ground. He's so shocked he doesn't do anything. And I feel hot angry tears well up in my eyes as I wallop him. It's not his fault. But as I can't really attack her…

He throws me off of him and I roll away jumping up immediately. Echopaw is yowling something but I can't hear her past the blood pounding in my ears. My fur is fluffed out and I'm hissing fiercely, it's taking all my willpower to keep my claws in. He paces in front of me like he was taught to do and I snarl, I bet I look like I have lighting shooting from me. The tears are still falling, hot, angry, fast, and thick. He looks at me and shakes his head, walking away from me amber eyes worried and sad.

"I'm not doing this." He yowls to Lionblaze.

"What?" Lionblaze asks.

"I'm not doing this, look at her! Look at how upset she is! I won't fight her." I sigh wanting to collapse on the sand. I look down burning holes into the ground in front of me. There's breeze like a whisper and I look up. Yellowfang has gone. _Fine_ I think bitterly, _go tell them. Tell them I've lost it. And you better tell them why. Because this is all you're bloody fault._

"Come here." Cinderheart mews in a voice barely above a whisper.

So I walk up to her, with my eyes cast down because I don't want to see any of them. Or the looks on their faces. I reach Cinderheart and I look at her. Because I owe her at least that. I've been a rubbish sort of cat. It's not fair to her.

She looks at me for a long time and then mews quietly, "I think I've worked you too hard. Go back to camp get some rest." I nod and as I walk by her she hisses in my ear _"And calm down."_

As I leave Echopaw hollers, "But what am I going to do?"

"I'll take her place." Cinderheart mews. If Nightpaw protests to this I don't hear him. I'm too busy trying to shut out his thoughts, too busy trying to ignore his gaze burning my pelt.

I keep walking putting one paw in front of another because that's easy to do. Because it doesn't require thinking or feeling.

And as I walk, my tears continue to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wasn't that nice and cheerful? Sorry anyway… there's a great button down there that you can click to make us VERY happy, so go ahead and click review!=)**


	22. It's How We Are Different

Chapter Twenty One

I open my eyes to light. Slightly annoying sunlight that is creeping ever so slowly and determinedly into our den. And this dang little ray of light woke me up. You just know it's going to be a good day when you're cursing sunlight.

I stretch slowly feeling my muscles ripple in satisfaction. I close my eyes trying to remember my dream. I want to remember it because for the first time in a long time it was a dream, not a nightmare. I had been happy. I was running through the forest. And someone was with me; I definitely remember that because the soft brush of their pelt against mine had made my heart soar. I had been more than happy. I had been free.

I open my eyes quickly banishing the dream and with it the feeling of freedom. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Bloody, Dark Forest fox dung. _Profanities this early in the morning? Aren't we in a cherry mood?_ I think echoing Ravenpaw. Stupid pattern my life's fallen into.

Stop. You heard Yellowfang. You want a repeat of that? You want her to tell you're worthless again? She will, you know she will.

Get a bloody grip.

The air is crisp, leaf bare is on the way. I want to see it. I want to feel that cold.

"Hey." the voice is soft and I turn to see Nightpaw walking toward me. He's worried, "You okay?" He asks and I sigh while I try to determine how to answer that.

"You want the honest answer or the easy one?" I mew at last. For ages now, when I'm asked that question I give the easy one. Because it's too hard to explain. And according to Yellowfang I have no business feeling sorry for myself.

"The honest one." He mews running his tail down my side. I feel tingles erupt at his touch and suddenly I can hear every thought in his head. His feelings are mine, and have access to all his memories. All in a span of a few seconds. I force myself to work through the shock and mew hardly aware of what I'm saying.

"No."

"What?" He asks looking at me and those blue orbs are clouded with confusion.

"No, I'm not okay." I explain softly.

"Oh. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asks pleadingly, "I mean we were all really worried about you yesterday. Even your sisters. They said they saw you crying when you got back to camp." Can I tell him what's wrong? _Can I tell him what's wrong?_

"I guess that I feel like I can't live up to expectations." I whisper softly.

"Cinderheart's? She doesn't seem like she pushes you to hard…" Nightpaw mews slowly.

"No, not Cinderheart's. She…" my throat constricts and I can't talk any more. Yellowfang is going to murder me! "I can't..." I mew turning away. But he slips in front of me blocking my way, his scent is everywhere and I can't think.

"No! Tell me! I want to help you!" He insists.

"I can't tell you!" I moan, "And you can't help."

"I can try, if you just tell me!" Nightpaw mews, his voice growing louder.

"I can't!" I snap, not meeting his eyes.

"Why not?" He demands and my heart freezes. I have no good reason for not telling him. Except the truth. _Because you're the problem. But you could be the solution. You could make me so happy._

My world is caving in. What do I tell him? What do I tell him? _Oh I'm so sorry but StarClan has decided that I'm not allowed to have a life so you just have to get over me. _Uh sure because that's not crazy at all.

"It's a secret." I mew so quietly that if I hadn't felt the words leave my mouth I would have sworn they were just a thought.

"A secret?" He repeats his voice hollow as he turns away.

And I suddenly want to tell him, I have to, and I open my mouth to, but my caved-in world goes black.

_*Echopaw*_

I wake when I feel him leave. I'm shaken from sleep by the cold that his warmth should have never let in. I see the tip of his black tail leave the den. So I follow him.

I watch, crouched in the den's entrance, as my brother crosses the hollow to my best friend. She looks so lost. I should have realized she'd woken up. It should be me going to her.

I watch her turn as he greets her. Watch her sigh. She looks so tired, so defeated. I watch her answer him, though I can't hear her. I watch him run his tail down her side, a look of tenderness on his face I thought he saved only for me, his baby sister. A half formed thought rises in my mind. But I'm certain it's true. _He likes her. _I watch her stiffen, and turn to look at him with a look I can't read. But once again I am certain. _She likes him back, __**and is guilty because of it**_.

They talk, and I watch her get choked up, she looks confused, uncertain. Midnightpaw is _never_ uncertain. Ever. She turns away but he blocks her path. His voice grows louder and I can hear what he says now,

"_No! Tell me! I want to help you!"_

"_I can't tell you! And you can't help."_ She answers with finality.

"_I can try, if you just tell me!" _he insists. I can hear the anger in his voice.

"_I can't!" _Her mew is desperate. Another thing Midnightpaw _never_ is.

"_Why not?" _He demands and she gasps, I don't hear it but I see her draw breath. She is quite. Then I see her speak again but I can't hear what she says.

"_A secret?" _He mews loudly his voice hollow and scathing. He turns away and I see her open her mouth to say something.

And then she crumbles to the ground.

Midnightpaw never just faints. She doesn't pull those stupid she-cat tricks. So something is very, very wrong with my friend. I leap from my hiding place as Nightpaw turns, worry clouding his face.

"Midnightpaw!" I cry, although it's already too late.

_*Midnightpaw*_

"Are you completely demented?" Yellowfang's face is soooo very close to my own. I'm breathing in her rather nasty scent.

"Well hello to you too." I mew dryly. I'm done with this. I am who I am and I will do what I bloody want thank you.

"Are you?" She snarls backing away from me.

"No I don't think so. I was under the impression that I am quite smart actually, isn't that one of the things you were looking for? It was wasn't it?" I mew coolly.

"Stop this nonsense!" She looks agitated, no she _is_ agitated. Well good. Be agitated.

"No I will not! You've put me through –"

"We all have to make sacrifices!" She hisses, fury and pain lighting her eyes. Before I can respond I'm thrown into a small medicine den.

_Not ours, and Yellowfang stands next to me, bending over a huge blind cat. A huge evil blind cat._

"_Lie still, Brokentail. You have lost a life. You're going to be fine." I know with certainty that this cat is her kit. Her kit she wasn't supposed to have._

"_What do you mean?" Brokentail snarls, he looks weak. "If I've lost another life why do my wounds still hurt?_

"_StarClan has healed the wound that killed you, the others need the skill of a medicine cat."_

"_Then what are you waiting for you scrawny old pest?" He hisses, "Get on with it. Give me something for this pain."_

"_All right I will." Yellowfang's voice has gone icy, and I know what she's going to do. "Here. Eat these berries and the pain will go away for good." She pushes red berries toward him. Deathberries. The most deadly herb of all and one Jayfeather refuses to use. Revulsion ripples through me, but I cannot look away. Brokentail eats the berries, while Yellowfang watches him, cold as stone._

"_You and my Clan cast me out and I came here," she hisses in his ear. "I was a prisoner just like you. But ThunderClan treated me well, and at last they trusted me enough to be their medicine cat. You could have earned their trust, too. But now – will any cat ever trust you again?" _

_Brokentail hisses,_ "_Do you think I care?" _

_Yellowfang crouches closer to him,_ "_I know you care for nothing, Brokentail. Not your Clan, nor your honor, nor your own kin."_

"_I have no kin." He spits out the word._

"_Wrong. Your kin has been closer than you ever dreamed. I'm your mother Brokentail." I feel icy at these words, what is he going to do to her? _

_He attempts to laugh,_ "_Spiders have spun webs in your brain, old one. Medicine cats never have kits."_

"_That's why I gave you up. But I never stopped caring… never. When you were a young warrior I was so proud of you." Her voice drops to a low snarl, "And you murdered Raggedstar. Your own father. You killed kits of our Clan and made me take the blame. You would have destroyed our Clan completely. So now it is time to put an end to all this treachery."_

"_An end? What do you mean you old…" Brokentail tries to rise to his paws, but the death berries have acted, "What have you done? I can't… can't feel my paws. Can't breathe…"_

"_I fed you deathberries." Yellowfang's eyes are slits as she gazes at him. "I know this is your last life Brokentail. Medicine cats always know. Now no cat will ever be hurt again because of you." Brokentail yowls but is unable to talk._

"Well?" The den vanishes and I stand before Yellowfang.

"You didn't let me do that." I mew shakily and it's a statement not a question.

She doesn't answer.

"I'm sorry." I mew at last.

"Don't be. But now you must understand. We must all give up what we want for the sake of our Clan. He cannot walk the path of your destiny with you." She mews, holding my gaze.

"Why not?" I ask furiously and Yellowfang hesitates.

"You must do it alone to show… strength." She mews, glancing at me warily.

"That's stupid." I mew as I frown, sensing a lie.

"Quite. Now I'm sorry, but you must trust us. It is not fair that you must carry this burden while so young but you must." I push away the tears and look at Yellowfang. "Please." She mews, "Everything depends on you."

I nod.

She nods back at me looking relived and I fall back into darkness.

But the darkness doesn't fade. It stays, and from it I see the cursed trees, from it I smell the miserable smell. And I see. The huge hulking cat in front of me. The cat who felt like he had no family.

"Do you pity me?" He asks stepping forward. "Because we are really not so different you and I."

"Show me one similarity!" I snarl, letting my claws fly out.

"No mother to love us, no siblings to care –"

"I have plenty of siblings!" I growl.

"It doesn't count!" He hisses, his eyes shining with insanity, "They give you only pity! And your precious StarClan is going to take away from you the only thing you want!"

And then I see Nightpaw, looking much older. Tall, and strong muscles taunt under that intriguing pelt, prefect blue eyes – but a different she-cat, a tortishell wraps herself around him purring and he leans down smelling her fur, purring back. My heart shatters into a million pieces and so does the image as I yowl,

"_**NO!**_"

"And your friends, your StarClan wants to drive them away." Brokenstar hisses. I see Ravenpaw turn away with a look of deepest disgust, her tail slapping me as she leaves; Echopaw looking as though she's lived a thousand years of misery fluffing out her fur and hissing furiously at me; Blazepaw glaring and walking away, Jaggedpaw not looking over at me, the Clan glaring, and Nightpaw with _her,_ seeing right through me.

"But we can change that." Brokenstar mews, slyly, cunningly. And the images switch. I'm laughing with Ravenpaw, Echopaw looks at me with thanks, Blazepaw walks to me grinning, and Jaggedpaw looks around inviting me over. It's _me_ Nightpaw leans into, _me_ he wants. And the Clan cheers for _me_ as I stand on Highledge.

"You're lying." I mew, breaking the flow. "You don't believe in love. You'd never let me have any of that! _Ever!" _

Brokenstar looks at me in surprise, "We can –"

"And it's _not_ how we are similar! It's how we are different! And the differences are what _I_ choose to act on. I know love and light and I _do_ pity you, because all you know is hate and _this_. And I choose to act on love and light! And I will win! Because love always wins!" I snarl and I bring my paw down, a swipe aimed at his face, but I disappear into nothing before I can make contact.

"_You fool!"_ Brokenstar's snarl echoes and finds me.

"Midnightpaw?" I open my eyes to find Nightpaw and Echopaw looking down on me in fear.

"Oh thank StarClan!" Nightpaw mews licking my ear, "I thought I'd – we'd lost you." _But you __**have**_. I think miserably.

I stand up not looking at him. I had promised. I cannot break it.

"Midnightpaw?" He whispers looking at me anxiously.

"I am so sorry. I don't want to do this. But I have to." I mew turning back around and looking at him, I lean in and lick his ear, "You had nothing to do with this… no matter what it will always be you." I'm not sure if he understands, but I see he does in his eyes.

Slowly, with everything inside me hurting, I turn and walk away.

* * *

><p>"Good job Midnightpaw!" Cinderheart mew, praising me. She decided to work one on one with me. I don't mind. I know I made the right choice but still, I am so sad. "I was worried about you yesterday, but I guess it was just an off day for you! StarClan knows I had my share." She mews smiling at me. I smile back, but it's a fake one. "Why don't you just go hunting and we'll call it a day, hmm?" She suggests.<p>

I nod eagerly, I want to be alone. As I leave I walk by Nightpaw and Blazepaw. I look at them, quickly mewing my greeting, refusing to let any emotions steal my head.

"Hey get back in time and we'll all eat together okay?" Blazepaw mews, stopping me with his tail on my shoulder.

I shrug and leave, remembering eating with them at sunhigh. I had felt so left out. Echopaw and Ravenpaw were getting on so well I wondered if they even noticed I was there. I didn't fit in. I was alone. I've been alone for most of my life. So I guess you could say that I've gotten used to it. That doesn't mean I like it.

I walk on, not paying attention completely forgetting to hunt.

Which how I come to be standing at the ShadowClan border wondering what the heck I am doing here.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Tigerheart mews walking forward from the undergrowth – thankfully alone.

"I don't know." I mew truthfully.

He cocks his head, "What's up?"

"I feel alone." I respond, the immediacy of it prompting truthfulness.

"So you decided to go see the nice cuddly ShadowClan cats to make you to feel better?" He mews, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"No. I was walking and all of a sudden I ended up here."

"Do you know how lucky you are that it was me who found you? If it was anyone else they'd have attacked you." He reprimands me, shaking his head.

"Well that's nice. You do notice that I'm on the _right side_ of the border right?" I shoot back, rolling my eyes.

"You think they'd care? Our whole Clan is in shambles. Again." He replies, bitterness making his voice dark.

"What?" I yelp and he growls in annoyance at his Clan.

"Half the Clan agrees with Blackstar, the other half thinks he's crazy. He took the cats who agree with him to the gathering. Things are bad; we're attacking each other over everything. It's a mess. Soon ShadowClan will split in half. And it's all Blackstar's fault." He rants spiting his leaders name with contempt.

"Obviously." I mutter and Tigerheart shakes his head.

"No, Blackstar interpreted a sign that Littlecloud had wrong. He freaked, and the rest –"

"Is history." I finish.

"Yes." Tigerheart sighs.

"And I thought I had problems." I mew gently.

"Just because they're not quite as bad as ours doesn't mean you don't have them. Do you need help?" He asks.

I could tell him about feeling alone right? If he could help with that, it would make things better all around…

"It's a long story." I warn.

"I've got time." He mews sitting down.

"….and so now I just feel left out… I don't even know _why_." I finish my story, shaking my head sadly.

"Whoa." He mews looking at me shocked (I might have accidently told him everything.) "No wonder you feel alone. And I have a theory with your sisters, but it's not nice…"

"They're not nice." I growl.

"What if StarClan _made_ them that way? So you would feel isolated." He suggests.

"Why would they do that?" I ask, resentment suddenly coursing through me.

"A desperate cat is more inclined to fight than a happy one." He points out and I laugh darkly. It all makes sense.

"Can I tell you something?" He asks.

"Sure."

"I'm a spy." He mews softly.

"Like Ivypool?" I ask, cocking my head.

"Yes, I was supposed to be passing information to your dad. But I think he forgot, will you–"

"Yes." I mew immediately before he can even finish.

He frowns slightly, "It'll be dangerous." He warns.

"My whole bloody life is dangerous. It's my bloody destiny." I mew flatly.

"All right… I better get back then." He mews, rising and I nod my good-bye.

Was that reckless? Yes. Do I care? No.

There is only one thought in my head as I run back to camp. _They made them like that. I might have had a real family. They might've actually loved me. I could have had I real family. Yellowfang took that from me and she lied to me. __**I could have had a real family. **__And I might have one…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I know it's sad but I just love this chapter! Go Midnight! Beat up Brokenstar! Whooo!**

**Um yeah so... review!=)**


	23. Our Assessment is Different

**Sorry for the wait guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two<p>

My heart is racing. My mouth is dry. And I'm soooo excited.

Our warrior's assessment is today. I'm going to become a _warrior_!

"All right guys, this time your assessment will be a tad different." Lionblaze mews watching us amused. We're hardly listening. We're too excited. "You do know that if you don't pass this you will _not _become a warrior." he adds severely. It gets our attention.

"That's better." Graystripe mews, laughing at our poker-straight posture and our eyes that are glued on Lionblaze.

"Now, you will be tested on your hunting and battle techniques. But it's not going to be a one-one battle… well you'll see. Your mentor will be assisted by another cat, who will help judge your hunting and fighting skills.

"Midnightpaw, Cinderheart will be assisted by Sandstorm. Ravenpaw, Ivypool will be assisted by Brightheart. Jaggedpaw, Graystripe will assisted by Whitewing. And Blazepaw I will be assisted by Thornclaw. If I were you I'd start hunting first, and I'd be fast." He mews his eyes twinkling. Too bad for him but I know exactly what our assessment is. It's not my fault he can't block his mind.

"All right guys, start." Graystripe mews.

"Good luck." Cinderheart mews. Ivypool just nods.

I pad out with Ravenpaw, "What do you think is going to be so different about this assessment?" She asks.

"Dunno." I reply. Should I tell her? It wouldn't really be fair….. "But I think we should listen to Lionblaze."

"Yeah, well good luck darling." She mews winking at me.

"The very best of luck dear." I reply and we laugh before she vanishes. She's heading to the creek because she likes to hunt water voles. I don't fancy having to fight there. I keep to the undergrowth, hidden in the trees. I can hunt anywhere but I prefer to fight here in the undergrowth. I don't know why, it's majorly weird. Shaking my head to gain focus, I start out.

A vole, a shrew, a startling, a finch and a _very_ fat mouse later, I taste the air again picking up Cinderheart's scent… no Sandstorm. _Hold off I can get some more prey._ An electric tingle is in the air. It's going to storm. I hunt faster.

Burying another vole I hear paw steps. I whip around as Sandstorm appears, yowling. Cherrytree is right behind her. I doge the first blow and land some of my own.

Fighting two cats at once is difficult. But it's easier when you trained with one of them. I unbalance Cherrytree easily and turn back to Sandstorm just in time to block another blow.

I suddenly hear Ravenpaw's surprised yowl, and she screams, "What do you think you're _doing?_"

I hadn't realized how close I've gotten to her. I keep fighting praying that she'll realize it's part of the assessment.

Cherrytree comes at me one way, Sandstorm the other. So I duck down quickly and roll away as they hit each other. Then I'm pinned by Sandstorm. Lighting splits the sky as I throw her off and the turn to batter Cherrytree.

They quickly develop a new tactic. One will fight me then the other will pick up. It lets them rest but keeps me fighting, sapping my strength.

It starts to pour. Rain batters me as I form a plan. I unbalance Cherrytree yet again and turn to face Sandstorm.

"What exactly is the point of this?" I ask. She falters, staring at me as I continue to fight.

"Excuse me?"

"What's the point? The reason?" I continue.

"To see how you react in a real battle situation." She mews back her moves slowing as she answers…..it's working!

"Um didn't we already do that _in_ the battle?" I point out.

"Yes, when no one was around to assess you." She gasps. I'm tiring her out.

"That's convenient." I mutter, "Didn't you think about how weird it would be to have your Clanmates attack you?"

"Of course." She answers and I throw my weight forward causing her to stumble backwards.

I hear Cherrytree coming up behind me and I force myself to wait. At the last moment I leap to the side, Cherrytree's momentum carrying her to where she's pinning Sandstorm and then I jump on top of her pinning both of them.

"Wow." Cinderheart appears as I slide off of Cherrytree and apologize to both of them.

"Don't be sorry!" Cherrytree mews, "That was brilliant!"

"It was very good." Sandstorm confirms.

"Thanks." I mumble, embarrassed.

"Let's head back to camp before this turns nasty." Cinderheart suggests.

We all mew in agreement and we head back grabbing my prey as we go.

"That was horrible!" I hear Ravenpaw snarl as we reach the thorn tunnel.

"What happened?" I mew taking in my soaked friend.

"She fell in the creek." Ivypool mews quietly.

"I was almost hit by _lightning!_" Ravenpaw snarls.

"What?!" I mew racing over and sniffing her to make sure she _hadn't_ been hit.

"It did come awfully close." Mille mews as I examine Ravenpaw.

"I think you're okay," I mew, "You just need to warm up and maybe have some thyme for the shock."

"You _think_? I want 'I know'!" Ravenpaw snaps and I step away from her shocked.

"Then let's get you to Jayfeather." Millie mews gently, taking my place.

"I'm sorry." Ravenpaw mews in an instant, peeking around Millie to look at me, "It's just I've failed my assessment and –"

"What? You didn't fail." Ivypool mews.

"But I…"

"You were almost hit by lightning. You were fighting fine before." Brightheart insists.

"Really?" Ravenpaw asks uncertainly.

"Yes. You passed. Right?" Ivypool asks looking at Millie and Brightheart.

"Most definitely." Brightheart mews.

"Yes." Mille agrees.

"I passed!" Ravenpaw squeals.

"That's great now start licking unless you want to catch white cough." I mutter, moving forward again.

"But it's still raining." Ravenpaw protests.

"Oh let's just get in camp." I mew. We deposit our catch after our mentors remember what we caught and Blazepaw comes racing over.

"Are you okay?" He mews looking at his sister. Even though it's still raining Ravenpaw is the wettest cat in camp.

"She's fine," I mew quickly before Ravenpaw can bite his head off, "We just need to get her to Jayfeather."

"Okay." He mews and falls in step with us.

Jayfeather is _not_ happy.

"You were what?" He demands, frowning furiously.

"Almost struck by lightning." Ravenpaw repeats.

"You're lucky to be alive, you know that right?" Jayfeather growls.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ravenpaw protests while Jayfeather grumbles to himself and asks for the whole story. She tells him as we sit next to her and lick her pelt dry.

"Well here." He mews pushing her some thyme at the end of her story, "You are a very lucky cat."

"So how did your assessment go?" Ravenpaw asks Blazepaw after eating the thyme.

"Oh all right, I hunted fine and after I got over the shock I fought well. Lionblaze seemed happy with me at least. What about you?" He asks looking at me.

"Well, I got enough prey –"

"More like plenty." Ravenpaw mutters.

"And I fought well." I finish, frowning at Ravenpaw.

"You probably weren't even surprised." She moans and I pull a face at her and roll my eyes.

"She's right you know." Blazepaw chimes in and we all start laughing, safe and warm for this one moment.


	24. Storms and Stars

Chapter Twenty Three

I lick my paw nervously. The rain has just let up and it's still drizzling. Jaggedpaw's busy complaining. He's worried that they might call off our ceremony because of the rain. Secretly we're all worried.

"Jaggedpaw for the last time you will be made warriors today! Now get out!" Jayfeather snaps. I can hear the bitterness behind his words but no one else does.

I follow my siblings out and we stick to the hollow's wall, huddling under an outcrop to give us some cover.

"Hey guys!" Echopaw mews walking up to us. I sense for her feelings regarding Jaggedpaw. Nothing.

We all mumble, "Hey."

"Now remember to be nice to me when you all become high and mighty warriors okay?" She mews evicting laughs from us.

"Hey," Nightpaw mews slipping away from Mousewhisker to sit with us. I feel his eyes on me and force myself to look away.

Only Bluepaw and Snowpaw stand next to their mentors noses in the air. My heart aches reminding me that it didn't have to be this way. StarClan had made it like that.

"_But why? Why take my family away from me?"_

"_Because it's dangerous and…"_

"_And?"_

"_They are reincarnations."_

"_Of who?_

"_Bluestar and –"_

"_Wait what? The cat who hates my guts is _Bluestar_? Oh that's just perfect!"_

"_And Snowfur her sister. They only 'hate your guts' because we made it so to protect them."_

"_And _why _would they need protecting?"_

"_Because… it's dangerous. The Dark Forest will realize soon that the only way to get to you is through the cats you love and then they would be in danger."_

"_In case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a bloody war here. They're in danger either way."_

"_True but they are in less now."_

"_Isn't Bluestar involved with a lot of stuff up here?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So how does that work now that she's stuck inside my sister?"_

"_She leaves your sisters body at night and comes here to help."_

"_That is _so_ weird."_

"Midnightpaw?" I blink pulling myself out of the remembered argument.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I think Firestar's about ready to do our ceremony now." Ravenpaw mews giving me a significant look.

I look up to Firestar and sift through his thoughts.

"Yup." I reply popping the "p", "He's getting ready now."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Firestar mews heartbeats later, and Echopaw squeals quietly. We slip from our spot and join our mentors. As I walk I feel Nightpaw press his pelt against mine.

"Good luck." He whispers before walking away. Deep breaths it's okay, it's okay, you're saving him from being murdered just remember that…

I sit down next to Cinderheart and she licks my ear fondly.

"You were such a good apprentice." She mews. I flash her the cheeriest smile I can manage. I scan the cats for Icecloud's white pelt. I find her and lock eyes with her, trying to find some emotions. But she just nods curtly at me and breaks my gaze looking instead to Bluepaw and Snowpaw. I force my gaze back to Firestar.

_There is a reason why they were forced away. It is to protect them. You are too dangerous._

"Four of our apprentices have completed their warrior assessments today. Come forward." I leave Cinderheart's side and sit next to Ravenpaw. _We did it! _"Lionblaze, Thornclaw, and Berrynose are you satisfied with Blazepaw's assessment?"

"Berrynose and I think that Blazepaw is a valuable asset for ThunderClan. He hunts well and he fights with the skill of his mentor." Thornclaw mews. I think Blazepaw's going to explode.

"Lionblaze do you feel your apprentice is ready to become a warrior; do you feel you have taught him to the best of your ability and that he knows the code?"

"I do." Lionblaze replies looking at his apprentice with pride, "Blazepaw is ready."

"I, Firestar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Firestar's voice is warm and kind and he gazes down on Blazepaw with pride, "Blazepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." Blazepaw's voice is solemn and I remember him swearing to do just that all those days ago at the training hollow.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Blazepaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Blazefeather. StarClan honors your skill in battle and your diplomacy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar walks forward to the shivering Blazefeather and rests his muzzle on Blazefeather's head while Blazefeather licks his shoulder.

"Blazefeather! Blazefeather!" We yowl greeting the new warrior.

"Cinderheart, Sandstorm, and Cherrytree." Firestar mews quieting the yowls. Oh StarClan he's doing me! "Are you satisfied with Midnightpaw's assessment?"

"Firestar, Midnightpaw hunted brilliantly, showing strength and dignity. When she fought she fought as fiercely as the storm that raged around her, winning by a quick use of strategic intelligence. ThunderClan needs her." Sandstorm mews causing my pelt to tingle. One of the most respected warriors is praising me. In front of the whole Clan!

"Cinderheart do you feel your apprentice is ready to be a warrior? Do you feel that you have done all you can to help her?" Firestar asks.

"I do," Cinderheart looks at me warmly, "There has never been an apprentice more ready."

"I, Firestar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." That fierce pride lights his eyes again, and the clouds clear to leave sunlight flooding down onto me. "Midnightpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." I respond, my voice strong.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Midnightpaw from this moment forward you will be known as Midnightstorm. StarClan honors your wisdom and your pride, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" my entire body tingles as Firestar steps forward and rests his muzzle on my head while I lick his shoulder respectfully. Then I stumble over to Blazefeather and sit, the two of us grinning like mousebrains.

"Midnightstorm! Midnightstorm!" The Clan yowls and I'm wrapped in my name, so very happy.

"Ivypool, Brightheart, and Mille are you happy with Ravenpaw's warrior assessment?" Firestar calls, the Clan settling down again.

"Ravenpaw did well. She hunted the water voles perfectly and after she realized that our attack was part of her assessment she fought skillfully." Brightheart mews, I suck in my breath, will she mention her falling?

"Is that all?" Firestar asks.

"She needs to be made a warrior." Brightheart insists while Mille nods.

"Ivypool, do you feel that your apprentice is ready to be a warrior? Has she learned the code and the skills she needs to succeed?"

"She has learned everything she needs and more. She is ready." Ivypool replies, smiling brilliantly.

"I, Firestar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Firestar looks down and I know he is curious about her visions. "Ravenpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." She mews and there no hint of fear in her.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw from this moment forward you will be known as Ravenclaw. StarClan honors your foresight and your humor, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" Firestar walks to Ravenclaw and rests his muzzle on her head while she licks his shoulder. Then she hurries to us as we yowl,

"Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw!"

"Graystripe, Whitewing, and Molewhisker are you satisfied with Jaggedpaw's assessment?"

"Jaggedpaw hunted well, although he was surprised he recovered and fought strongly, he seems committed to being the best warrior he can." Whitewing mews. That's true; ever since Dovewing's death he's pushed himself almost as hard as I do. But he wants revenge. He pushes himself so he can avenge his fallen mentor.

"Graystripe do you feel Jaggedpaw is ready to be a warrior? Do you feel that he has everything he needs?"

"I do." Graystripe mews watching his apprentice with delight.

"I, Firestar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Firestar looks down at the normally arrogant apprentice and smiles. "Jaggedpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." He vows a level of seriousness only once seen on his face.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Jaggedpaw from this moment forward you will be known as Jaggedwind. StarClan honors your strength and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" Firestar walks forward once more to the new warrior and rests his muzzle on his head. Jaggedwind licks his shoulder respectfully.

"Jaggedwind! Jaggedwind!" We yowl and then we rush to our sibling and surround him, we're congratulating each other and others are congratulating us and it's madness.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Snowpaw standing in front of me.

"Congratulations!" She purrs stepping forward and wrapping herself around me. I stand shell-shocked before I mew hastily,

"Oh thanks!"

"I never thanked you for saving me in that battle… so thank you and I'm sorry. It was a stupid grudge, you deserve this." She mews, smiling brightly at me.

My jaw hits the ground. "Ummmm..."

"Do us proud okay?" Bluepaw mews coming up behind Snowpaw.

"I'll do my best." I reply and she nods curtly slipping away.

Snowpaw mews, "Bye." And waves her tail before catching up with _our_ sister.

"You okay?" Ravenclaw asks, and I can hear her concern.

"I'm perfect!" I answer turning back to the celebration. Then I see Nightpaw slinking back to the apprentices den. My heart quickly grows cold.

"All right new warriors, you know what to do." Firestar mews. We clamp our muzzles shut and walk to the thorn tunnel, Cloudtail calling out his familiar joke about getting a full night of rest. I'd love to put him on a patrol when he does that.

I sit as still as stone staring up at the sky. The rest of my senses are fanned out. I gaze up at the stars. One of them is Amberlight. Is one of them Onyxpaw as well? Has he survived the Dark Forest? If he has then he'll be becoming a warrior right around now. I wonder if Onestar will remember them at the next gathering. The next gathering where we have to say Dovewing's dead.

I sigh loudly and Blazefeather looks over. He gives me a _what's wrong? _look to which I respond to by shrugging.

I look up at the sky again tracing the stars. They are so beautiful and I trust them. Yet it hurts so much…

"_Be proud of who you are, Midnightstorm, for we are so proud of you, and remember, love conquers all." _I look over to see beautiful Feathertail standing next to me. I nod to her and she smiles, _"I'll be watching over you, I promise."_

"_Which star is your star?"_ I think.

I hear a laugh, musical and light, "_The one winking at you."_

"_It's beautiful."_

"_Thank you." _I feel her presences grow stronger for a moment then I watch her fade away. Her star twinkles happily down at me. I smile to myself and return my focus to guarding my Clan.


	25. The Meadow

Chapter Twenty Four

After all the excitement the other day with the warrior ceremony, I was hoping Rosepetal would go easy. I was so wrong.

"Echopaw! Pay attention!" She hisses as her paw comes in contact with my back. I flatten my ears and snarl, barring my teeth and trying to look intimidating. For a split-second, Rosepetal's eyes grow wide and she freezes, so I take the chance. I lunge at her, my paw coming down on her head. She stumbles forward and I leap onto her back, pushing all my weight forward. The trick works and she face-plants onto the ground. I burst out laughing and jump off of her. Rosepetal is flailing and spitting dirt and sand, making it even funnier. By the time she gets up I'm rolling on the sandy floor of the training hollow, laughing my pelt off.

"I should make you angry more often." She spits, trying to rid her mouth of sand. "Echopaw, we need to go over a few moves before the other apprentices come."

"Oh come on! You know that I have had the most battle training and I could –"

"Beat them, yes, Echopaw, I know, but I need to teach you _something!_ You can't just use your own moves."

"Fine!" I give up, _"Teach me something!" _I mock. Ugh, she can be annoying! She narrows her eyes and starts to circle me, so I do the same eyeing her. She bunches her muscles and leaps at me. I know what she's going to do, so I roll out of the way. But she somehow pins me, smirking from above. I try to squirm out but her grip is too strong. I just stare blankly up at her.

"Okay so there's something we could learn." She gets off and keeps talking but I tune her out. I hope she keeps talking until the other apprentices show up. I pretend to watch her while I let my mind wander.

But my thoughts stop when I catch a flash of silver behind Rosepetal. _Are we being attacked?! _I narrow my eyes and try to find it again. Laughter comes from behind Rosepetal, and I swear I see it again. Then a tiny head pokes out from behind a bush. It looks like a kit! _Why is a kit out here?_ I look at it again and my breath catches. The kit's pelt looks like mist, sparkling and somewhat see through. The training hollow fades out and a meadow full of flowers replaces it. It is beautiful.

"_Echopaw!" _

The training hollow suddenly comes back into focus.

"Echopaw! Did you hear anything I said?" Rosepetal demands, looking irritated.

"Umm…"

"Of course not!" She snaps.

"Sorry," I don't think she would believe me if I told her I just had a dream, she would probably get more angry.

"Yeah, whatever." She grumbles.

"Well…Can I try it?" I ask.

"Sure why not?" She says and rolls her eyes as she crouches. I circle her, trying to find a weakness. I bunch my muscles ready to leap when a flash of black obscures my focus. _Are you kidding me?!_ I grit my teeth and tried to focus. Just as I'm about to leap again the black pelt shows it's self_ again_, this time closer. Whatever, not my problem. I leap, pushing as hard as I can off the ground. Time slows down as I get nearer and nearer to my target. Rosepetal looks stunned and…Scared! Ha! But then her expression changes. Evil glints in her eyes, mocking me, and her mouth turns up into a smirk. Then I'm hit. I yowl in shock as I'm thrown to the side. I land hard, all air escaping my lungs, making my eyes water. I can't see my attacker but I know who it is.

"Nightpaw…" I wheeze.

"Yes, darling sister?" He asks, amusement dancing in his voice.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" I snarl barring my teeth. He obliges, thankfully.

After my vision clears and I get air back into my lungs, I stand. All the apprentices and their mentors are sitting by Rosepetal.

"That's what you get for not listening!" She taunts. I just glare and pad to where she sits.

Training flies by, me _trying_ my hardest and not really caring; I hope we will be made warriors soon. This training stuff is so boring!

"Hey tomorrow you'll take care of the elders, then at night we'll go night hunting." Rosepetal mews, she still seems irritated. She stops abruptly, causing me to run right into her. "What? No whining or sarcastic remark?"

"No…?" I reply, nonplussed.

"Huh…Are you feeling okay?" She questions.

"I'm fine!" I snap, which causes her to smile.

"Ah, there's the Echopaw I know."

I just stare at her, "You know, I'm not always like that."

"Yeah, I see you with your brother…You guys are so cute."

"Uh okay." What a creep. We _finally_ get to camp by sunset.

"Echopaw, remember to get some rest and to take care of the elders in the morning!" Rosepetal sings.

"Okay! I get it!" I hiss trying to block out her annoying happy voice, going straight to the apprentice den. I'm so tired, I can't even think about anything else but sleep. I curl up next to Nightpaw, his warm soft fur making sleep come easier as I whirr into a dream.

I'm back in that beautiful meadow. I'm hunting and laugh, giggling as I chase a butterfly. I sigh contently into Nightpaw's fur and blink awake. I growl slightly in annoyance – I hadn't wanted to wake up. Sadly, I can't fall back asleep.

I flick my ears interestedly as I hear voices,

"Are you sure you're okay? You still seem down."

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you!"

"Drop it Ravenclaw!" Midnightstorm snarls. I slip out of the den.

"Hey guys." They glance over at me and mew,

"Hey."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Midnightstorm mews.

"Yeah don't you have a nice long day of looking after the elders tomorrow?" Ravenclaw taunts.

"You guuuys!" I whine.

"Sorry darling." Midnightstorm mews her eyes laughing. "Just this once I promise."

"So what's up?" Ravenclaw mews sitting down.

"You've only been gone a day!" I laugh.

"And all ready we feel so out of the loop." Midnightstorm mews matching my laughter.

"Well we did more training…"

"Ugh." They mew and I nod and launch into an explanation of today's events. When I tell them about the kit, Midnightstorm's eyes narrow and Ravenclaw jerks out of her mini cat nap.

"What do you think it was?" I ask.

"Who." Midnightstorm mews her eyes troubled. I shoot her a confused look. "Who not what." She explains.

"Oh." I mew back nodding as if that made sense.

"Okay well I have to go, and since Ravenclaw's bout to fall asleep we'll leave you. Don't worry you'll be a warrior in no time. And sorry about my sisters." Midnightstorm mews hurriedly.

I shrug, "They weren't so bad." I mew.

"Give it time." Ravenclaw mews darkly. She bids me good-bye and mopes off toward the warriors den.

Midnightstorm is watching our den sadly and I ask, "Something else?"

"Nothing. Bye." She mews distractedly. Then she slips away. I watch my friends sadly as their two black pelts leave me.


	26. Night Hunting is Scary

Chapter Twenty Five

Talk about a boring day: Caring for the elders all day. I would do dawn patrols _every_ day for the rest of my life to not care for the elders! Well thank StarClan it's over, now I can focus on night hunting, which I'm pretty sure I'm going to suck at because my pelt isn't dark. I'm in such a cheery mood!

"Hey," Nightpaw whispers as he runs beside me, his dark pelt blending with mine. I try to muster a purr, but it comes out ragged, almost a growl. He tenses up.

"Sorry, today has been crazy boring." I huff, tying not to bring the stress back.

"Oh, well night hunting should be fun!" He mews enthusiastically.

_Yeah for you, _I want to say but I nod eagerly instead as he races ahead to talk with Midnightstorm. _He really likes her._

"Hey girl!" I jump as Ravenclaw materializes out of the darkness, her silver eyes shining.

"Jeez don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, didn't realize you couldn't see me." She mews and bats her eyes.

"Oh whatever!" I roll my eyes.

"Well aren't they cute." She huffs and looks at Midnightstorm and Nightpaw.

_When will he realize?_

"Did you say something?" Ravenclaw asks looking shocked and somewhat freaked out.

"Um, no…?" She narrows her eyes and I shiver. When she looks at me like that I feel like she's reading my mind. Creepy.

"You know there's a gathering tomorrow?" She says changing the subject.

"Yeah! I'm excited! Can't wait to see the other Clans for once."

"Uh huh, me too…" She hums, eyes glazing over.

"Echopaw!" Rosepetal calls from ahead.

"Okay…well I'll catch you later!" I meow as I sprint ahead to where Rosepetal sits.

"So, since both of us have light pelts we have to be more careful." Rosepetal says as she launches into this whole discussion of how to stay hidden. Blah, blah, blah. My mind keeps drifting to the kit.

"Okay so I'll let you go off by yourself." She finishes. I nod and start in the other direction. I open my mouth to taste the air. Bunch of mice, easy prey. I crouch low to the ground, and inch by inch I make my way to where they are, all huddled by the burrow. I get close enough, ready to strike, lifting my paw slowly, over them, then…They all disappear.

"Foxdung!" I curse. My pelt starts to itch with the feeling that someone's watching. The leaves up in the tree shake and my head whips up to see a pair of glowing eyes. I laugh.

"Ha ha. Not funny guys." I mew but there's no answer, I frown.

"Come on, I _know_ you're up there." Still nothing. I start to climb the tree since whoever it is doesn't want to reveal itself. I look back up to where the glowing eyes were but there's nothing! No glowing eyes and no cat. Ice runs through my veins; I can't move.

"Hey Echopaw! What... what are you doing?" Midnightstorm says from below noticing me frozen, half way up a tree.

"Err, nothing." I say, still not wanting to move.

"Doesn't look like _nothing._" She persists, coming closer.

"Well it is." I mutter.

"Echopaw, you look like you seen a freaking Dark Forest warrior!" She explodes.

I finally get my body to move, taking me back down to land by Midnightstorm, who's sitting down and glaring at me. She of course has enough prey to feed the whole bloody Clan. Dang overachiever.

"Talk." She instructs.

"Fine! I saw a pair of glowing eyes up in that tree and I thought it was Ravenclaw or Nightpaw. When I climbed up they disappeared." I explain quickly.

Concern lights her eyes but is soon covered up. "It could have been an owl." She mews casually. And with that she gets up, licks my ear, and leaves.

"Could have been an owl, my butt!" I hiss under my breath. I walk out to a small clearing where the moon shines down on the little patch of grass. Night hunting is definitely not for me. I look around, I'm surrounded by darkness. Suddenly I feel claustrophobic. A sparkle of yellow catches my attention. But it's gone. Then out of the corner of my eye it flashes again. Then many little yellow dots flash in front of my eyes. They are everywhere! It is so cool! _Maybe night hunting won't be so bad._

"Echopaw! Did you catch anything?" Rosepetal comes running through the darkness carrying two mice.

"No," I look down in shame.

"It's okay, night hunting is hard," She mews sympathetically.

"I agree with you on that." I grumble.

"Come on, let's get back to camp, I bet you're tired." She continues.

I nod and follow her. On the way back I catch glimpses of the yellow flashes.

Right as I'm about to curl up in my nest, Rosepetal pops her head in.

"Oh Echopaw I almost forgot! We _are_ going to the Gathering tomorrow! So rest up!"

"Will do," I barely muster as I curl up in my nest and fall asleep.

I open my eyes to the beautiful meadow. I love coming here. It's so peaceful. I run around, jumping and chasing butterflies. Suddenly I hear giggling. It echoes in my ears, the beautiful peals of laughter. I blink a couple times, _where have I heard that before?_ Then the kit I saw yesterday appears in front of me. I jump, not expecting to see anyone here.

"Who are you?" My voice echoes eerily, sending chills down my spine. She laughs again. It is so beautiful.

"My name is Mosskit."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! Cliffy! I love the ending of this chapter.<strong>

**Okay so we REALLY need submissions for our C-A-C! **

**Share your thoughts of the chapters just updated in a review! We would really like to hear from you!**

**-Echosong**


	27. Deadly Confessions

**Hehehe, awesome chapter title.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Six<p>

The cool air wraps us as we sit, the four newest warriors chatting with their paw friends.

"I'm really excited!" Echopaw confesses green eyes wide.

"Me too." I mew looking around.

"We all are." Ravenclaw mews. She's thinking about Onyxpaw… she wants to see him again. And now that Amberlight's dead they'll be no one to stop her…

"I wonder what if ShadowClan and WindClan will even show up." Blazefeather mews his face growing serious.

"But they must!" I insist.

"Why? They don't believe in StarClan anymore what's to keep them going? No point really in making that journey just to sit around." Jaggedwind points out.

"But if they don't come then they're not really a Clan anymore. And cats without Clans don't care about borders." I mew.

"You don't think they would…?" Nightpaw questions.

"What's stopping them? We have to pray that they show up. If they don't we're sandwiched in between them, as are RiverClan. What's to stop them from attacking us? And wiping us out?" I ask, my voice growing worried.

"Great." Ravenclaw mews her eyes dull, "So now we have to worry about them _and_ the Dark Forest?"

"Maybe not…" I mutter, reconsidering my rash words, "I mean do you really think all of the cats have given up?" I add, suddenly remembering what Tigerheart had told me.

"No," Blazefeather mews shaking his head, "It's hard to get a Clan to agree on anything much less giving up everything we've believed in since _forever_." My mind whirrs and I think, _but wasn't there a time before us?_

"Time to go!" Lionblaze mews falling in step next to Firestar as we dash out of camp.

We're all excited but now there is worry tingeing our emotions. It's always been like this, there hasn't been a day in my life where I've been flat out happy and stayed that way.

And guess whose fault that is.

The tree shimmers in the moonlight as we wait. The sand is soft under our paws. All but ShadowClan have arrived. The group breaks up quietly to go and talk to cats. I shadow Ravenclaw, hoping to avoid disaster, when I pass two cats coupled away from the others, and I backtrack in shock as I recognize Echopaw's scent. She's smiling and flirting, laughing with a ShadowClan apprentice. Fear chokes me and I think desperately, _I have to stop this!_

I see Nightpaw and a plan sparks in my mind. I sigh deeply, walking up to him.

_*Echopaw* _

"Look, ShadowClan and WindClan decided to show up!" Ravenclaw mews looking excited. _Why is she getting all excited over WindClan and ShadowClan showing up? _

Being me I decide to go check out the ShadowClan apprentices. From what I can tell there's only one at the Gathering. His pelt is a dark smoky gray, fur is long, and he has striking amber eyes. I am entranced…I can't look away, even when he turns and looks up at me. His amber eyes meet mine and we share looks of awe. For some reason I feel a connection to this apprentice. I feel my pelt grow hot. Then to my surprise he beckons me with his tail. I gleefully respond and bound over to where he sits. I don't even know him, yet I feel this strong connection to him…Like we grew up together.

"Hi," I mew when I reach him, sounding breathless.

"Hey," He purrs, shocking me…and himself. I giggle at him and he now looks pretty embarrassed.

"Well," I say after a long pause of silence, "My name's Echopaw!"

He chuckles, which I must note sounds lovely, "Smokepaw, soon to be warrior."

"Oh really? What do you think your warrior name will be?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, Smokefur?"

"You're very creative." I roll my eyes

"Hey! Not nice." He pouts. My heart flutters, he looks so cute!

"Aww, I'm sorry, never said I was nice."

"Well, maybe I don't like nice…" He growls, eyes sparkling.

"Echopaw!" I turn to see Nightpaw glaring at me.

"Shoot." I curse

"Who is that?" I can practically feel the jealousy oozing from him.

"Aw, a little jealous, Smokepaw?" I taunt. His eyes widen and he looks down at the ground.

"Huh? No…"

"Uh huh, sure, oh and by the way, that's my brother."

I get up and walk over to where Nightpaw is, leaving behind a shocked _and happy_ Smokepaw.

The Gathering goes on, nothing interesting. I can't focus anyway, Smokepaw keeps popping up in my thoughts. Nightpaw isn't happy with me talking to him, of course he wouldn't be. I just can't shake the feeling that I have this…connection with Smokepaw.

"Hey," Nightpaw nudges me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired I guess." I fake a yawn, which he seems to believe. I lean my head on his shoulder, listening to him purr softly.

"That is all WindClan has to report." The WindClan leader meows, stepping back, I feel bad about that apprentice and a little nervous….. Firestar's talking... about Dovewing, I don't want to listen. I tune him out staring at Smokepaw until ShadowClan erupts, fur flies as cats attack one of their own. I see Smokepaw running around the outside of the mass yowling for them to stop.

Then as quickly as it started it stops.

"Blackstar how could you?" Mistystar asks look horrified. "No matter what he is a member of your Clan… attacking him like that? No leader would let that happen."

"What are you saying?" Blackstar snarls.

"I'm saying that…" she seems speechless.

"Are you even still a Clan?" Jaggedwind calls out.

"Of course!" Blackstar spits glaring at him.

"You're not acting like one!" A RiverClan cat calls. Blackstar rambles on but I'm not listening. I'm watching Smokepaw as he holds up the cat they attacked. I don't know his name.

I slip away from Nightpaw's side and get as close as I can to him. Then Blackstar jumps down from the tree and leads ShadowClan out. Only Smokepaw and the cat they attacked remain.

"Firestar he can't go back!" Midnightstorm yowls watching the cat struggling to walk.

"They won't hurt him." Smokepaw calls having heard her, "Tawnypelt would shred them all before they laid another claw on her son."

"We cannot interfere." Firestar mews looking sorry. Midnightstorm flicks her tail and looks up to the sky.

Mistystar is talking now but I don't hear her. Smokepaw passes close to me under the pretense of helping the cat, "Meet me at the border in two days." Questions erupt in my mind but there's no time, I nod. He brushes me lightly and I tingle all over at his touch. Cats have started to leave and I join them blindly, not really paying attention. Nightpaw joins me and I stumble along next to him, still burning at Smokepaw's touch.

_*Ravenclaw*_

We talk quietly hidden from the others. He's so thin. And scared. Terrified really.

"I can't do this! They'll find you and kill you like they killed Amberlight." He bows his head hiding his pain.

"You're not disgracing her!" I insist, "She would want you to be happy."

"Not at the cost of another life." He protests.

"I want this too." I promise wrapping around him.

"Ravenclaw," he purrs, "It suits you. Strong, yet…"

"Elegant?" I offer and he laughs. Well that was one of my traits. "Onyxnight is cooler." I mew into his fur.

"Only if Onestar announces it." He mews bitterly.

"Will he?" I ask.

"He better. He about got his ears clawed off when he didn't announce us as paws." Onyxnight sighs.

"We'll have to be careful," I admit, "Midnightstorm suspected me last time. She won't be happy, she wants to follow the code and do whatever StarClan tells her. I find it ironic since that's not her… and they're being so stupid!"

"What?" He asks, his nose wrinkling in confusion.

"Oh I was rambling wasn't I? Forget everything I said." I mumble in embarrassment.

"I'll try but I'm not sure if I can forget anything you say." He whispers causing my pelt to heat.

"Anyway," I purr, "Midnightstorm's dead set against the Dark Forest, she'll claw you to death if she ever finds out."

"She knows. She was there… she saw Amberlight die and she knows that I don't want to be there." Onyxnight whispers.

"Have you ever thought of running away?" I suggest, peering into his eyes.

"Running where? No other Clan would take me and I wouldn't let them, the Dark Forest would be mad enough to kill. And no matter anything else I am, I'm a Clan cat. I've lasted this long. I'll last a little longer." He insists.

"I need you." I admit.

"Don't say that." He mews suddenly pulling back. "I'm no good for you; you deserve someone in your own Clan. Someone who can love you and protect you."

"But _you can_!" I whine.

"Not really. Not anymore." He mews sadly.

"Say it." I beg.

"I can't. It's too dangerous. No one will ever die because of me again." He vows, his eyes sparkling with seriousness.

"Don't _leave!_" I beg.

"I _have_ too. Don't you _see_?" He sighs.

"I'm _not_ giving up." I growl and he vanishes, suddenly pulling away, leaving. I leave our hiding place and see Midnightstorm sitting only fox-lengths away. If she were any other cat she wouldn't have heard. But she did. Her pelt blending in with the night all but disappears, leaving just her eyes, two blue-green orbs glowing with fury. She flicks her ear angrily and walks away.

_*Midnightstorm*_

We're dead. So very, very dead. Those stupid mousebrains! They're going to get us murdered in our nests!

I watch Nightpaw with the other apprentices. All she-cats. All fawning over him. He looks uncomfortable but every time he tries to leave they pull him back. Anger, regret and pain course through me. I want to claw them all and claim him.

But I can't. So I have to sit and watch. It's not bloody fair. What had Yellowfang said to that?

"_Life isn't bloody fair."_

Gotta love Yellowfang. Always has words of comfort.

I hear the yowl calling the meeting to order. Ravenclaw finds me and sits down, "It's not like that."

"What's it like?" I ask, I can't really be mad at her… I understand. But this will only cause her pain. She sighs heavily, but doesn't reply.

"WindClan is fine. We have a new warrior Onyxnight." Onestar mews and we yowl for him. "Unfortunately we have suffered a loss. Our apprentice Amberpaw was killed by a dog while out hunting. By the time our patrol got there it had dealt the blow that killed her. We were able to chase it back to its two-legs but we fear that it has developed a taste for cat, please watch out for it. We named her a warrior before she died, Amberlight." He pauses and looks down. He is angry; does he know how she really died? Or was that Breezepelt's idea? Do only four cats know the truth? Well five since I told Ravenclaw some of it. Six if you count Blossomfall, I don't.

"That is all." He mews backing down. The atmosphere has turned to mourning.

"Sadly ThunderClan also suffered a loss." Firestar mews, steeling himself for what he has to say, "We were attacked by the Dark Forest again. Dovewing was killed protecting her Clan."

"Murdered you mean." I mutter under my breath.

"_**NO!" **_The yowl comes from the ShadowClan group where Tigerheart stands looking like he's just lost the world, "She can't be dead! I love her!" he yells staring at Firestar almost beseechingly.

"Lov_ed_ you mean." Rowanclaw snarls looking at his son in disgust. "This is a joke right?"

"No." Tigerheart mews looking up at his father. "I loved her… now she's gone… you hardly talk to me, Flametail's dead, we need to get home and make sure we haven't lost Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt."

"Home?" Blackstar snarls, "You – you –"

"Traitor!" A ShadowClan cat snarls and abruptly Tigerheart vanishes under the sheer weight of his Clanmates. They're snarling, yelling traitor and other things, clawing him, I hear his yowls but he's fighting back to save himself.

"Blackstar stop this!" Firestar yowls.

"No. You might accept traitors in your Clan, but in mine they are punished!" As Blackstar's words leave his lips the moon vanishes.

Panic erupts. Cats yell "Stop!" and "StarClan is punishing us!" and finally the mass that was Tigerheart breaks up.

He stands in the middle of it, heavily scarred. It's really amazing that he's still standing; one of his legs is twisted at an odd angle. I feel bile rise up in my throat. _How could they?_

"Blackstar how could you?" Mistystar whispers looking disgusted. "No matter _what_ he is a member of your Clan… attacking him like that? No leader would let that happen."

"What are you saying?" Blackstar snarls.

"I'm saying that…" she seems speechless.

"Are you even still a Clan?" Jaggedwind calls out. Fox dung!

"Of course!" Blackstar spits.

"You aren't acting like one." A cat from RiverClan calls.

"I have never been more insulted! We are leaving!" Blackstar jumps down from the great tree and leads his Clan out. Only Echopaw's apprentice stays, helping Tigerheart walk.

"Firestar he can't go back!" I call out, suddenly having a vivid image of what they could do to him with no one there to stop them.

"They won't hurt him." The apprentice calls having heard me, "Tawnypelt would shred them all before they laid another claw on her son."

"We cannot interfere." Firestar mews looking sorry. I flick my tail and try to force down the bile still in my throat. The moon has come back out.

"We need to make a report." Mistystar mews, "I promise I'll keep it short." Firestar and Onestar nod to her. Even Onestar looks shocked and disturbed at ShadowClan's actions. "We too were attacked by the Dark Forest. They attacked several hunting patrols. Pouncetail was hunting with one of the patrols, he wanted to get out, stretch his legs. They murdered him." Mistystar looks down and composes her voice, "This can't go on. We have to fight back!"

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?" Onestar asks, looking as though he genuinely wants to hear her answer.

"I don't know."

"That's what I thought." Onestar replies sadly, "Now I think we should all get back to our camps. I wouldn't put it past them too attack camps while we're here at a gathering. Travel safely." Then he too jumps from the tree leading his Clan out. Firestar and Mistystar wish safety on the other Clans as well and we pad out.

I walk close to Ravenclaw the whole way, but she doesn't seek out Onyxnight.

* * *

><p><strong>So just to let you guys know, since schools started back up I don't think we'll be updating that much, maybe once a week? If we do that I think it'll be on Fridays, now you only get one chapter today because it's long. I really like this chapter it has lots of drama, hopefully it flows well because it was a little dicey there for a while. So thanks again to our reviewers, I'm going to be honest with all my high, honors, and AP classes, reviews are really going to motivate me to update, I don't know about Echo. So hint hint, review! Hope you enjoyed=)<strong>

**~Midnight**


	28. A L O N E

**Yay! Four more chapters! :) **

**Thanks Snowystorms and Heatherstone for your awesome reviews! We love you guys!**

**These chapters are dedicated to you guys! (And Nickel2011!) **

*****THERE IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!*****

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Seven<p>

"Hey Midnightstorm?"

At my name I turn from my shrew to answer Rosepetal, "Yes?"

"Would you mind helping with Echopaw's and Nightpaw's battle training?" The dark cream cat looks anxious but also expectant.

"Uh… sure." I mew slowly and apprehensively, positive I can't wriggle my way out of it.

"Great, I'll tell you when we're going to leave." Rosepetal mews with a grin, turning quickly and leaving me behind.

"Can't wait." I mutter at her retreating tail, but she doesn't catch my sarcasm. I close my eyes wearily remembering Nightpaw catching up to me last night.

"_What do you want?" I ask sharply, trying to be harsh._

"_Some honesty." He replies, ignoring my tone._

"_I'm perfectly honest."_

"_Not to me and not to yourself. I saw you watching me with the apprentices. You wanted to kill them. Why are you pushing me away?" He demands, frowning at me._

"_I don't have a choice." I mutter, flicking my tail nervously._

"_This is _you_ we're talking about right?" He replies incredulously, shooting me a disbelieving look through the dark air between us._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I demand, trying valiantly to sound annoyed._

"_It means that you think for yourself. You do what you want to, what you know is right, no matter what. Or at least you _used_ to." He replies acidly and I flinch, his words stinging._

"_You don't understand." I whisper softly, the bitterness in my heart making me weak._

"_Then help me to." Nightpaw begs, moving closer._

"_Listen to me." I snap as I pause to glare seriously at him, "I am not a normal cat, okay? I have responsibilities you can't even imagine. My life, is not mine. I _have_ to do what they tell me. Or the Clans? We'll be destroyed."_

"_That's ridiculous." Nightpaw replies, shaking his head at me._

"_Ha." The word slips out with a bitter laugh, "I wish it was. I wish this was all a dream." I walk faster, leaving Nightpaw behind._

"_Who's controlling you?" He asks as he catches up with me._

"_StarClan." I snap, recklessness stealing me._

"_You're lying." Nightpaw mews at once, his voice a sharp snap._

"_Wanna bet?" I snarl angrily as I turn away._

"_That's completely insane! StarClan cares about us! They let cats have lives, I mean they let _your_ dad break the code!" Nightpaw protests._

"_Yeah they did so they could get what they wanted. They're as desperate as the rest of us. Desperate times call for desperate measures."_

"_Okay well… that doesn't change us." He declares after a few moments, "I care about you, and you know I do. And I know that you care about me too." I look at him bitterly, his eyes so full of promise… he means every word. And I do care about him so much… I could give in._

"_Look I have to go." I mew abruptly speeding up and putting a wall of cats between us. As I hide I hear his growl of anger._

A soft pelt brushes my own jerking my out of the memory. _Let it be Ravenclaw or Jaggedwind or Blazefeather,_ I pray. But it's none of them. I'd know that scent anywhere.

"Stop lying to yourself." Nightpaw mews softly causing my eyes to snap open.

"Who says I'm lying?" I growl bluntly.

He only laughs. Bloody Dark Forrest. "I'm not an idiot, all right?" He mews as the laughter fades from his face. I have so many retorts to that. And if it were any other cat I'd use them. But I can't hurt _him_ like that.

"I don't want to do this." I admit as my weakness overtakes me again.

"Then face the truth!" He replies quickly, his voice growing louder.

"What truth?" I demand, moving away from him quickly.

"You care about me!" He yells and I falter. I can't deny it.

"Trust me, you can't be with me. It's too dangerous." I mew at last, in a soft, bitterly hollow voice.

"I'm not afraid." He replies, lifting his chin as a hardness enters his eyes.

"If you were hurt… I would never be able to forgive myself." I whisper softly as my voice quivers and breaks.

"So you do care." Nightpaw declares, victory dancing in his bright blue eyes. _What the DF!_

"Did I say that?" I mew coolly abandoning my shrew and walking away. He tags along still smiling brightly.

"It was implied." He mews triumphantly.

"Maybe you took it the wrong way." I reply casually.

"I didn't." He snaps, although I hear uneasiness creeping into his voice.

"I think you did." I mew coolly.

"You're lying again." He snaps, but now his voice is panicked.

"Nightpaw, Midnightstorm!" Echopaw mews sliding suddenly in front of us, "It's time to go."

_Okay you want me to stay away from him yet you put me in situations like this? I'm getting mixed messages! _I think praying Yellowfang's listening. Wow _that's_ a first.

I see his eyes glinting, "You can't stay away." He murmurs in my ear. Ignore it.

"I'm helping Echopaw." I reply my voice as cold as I can get it. Sadly it's not cold enough. He flashes me a look that says _sure_.

I walk through the forest next to Echopaw as Nightpaw wanders around, throwing me smirks and knowing looks. "What is up with him?" Echopaw asks with a frown as we reach the training hollow and he skips to Rosepetal and Mousewhisker.

"So we were thinking that they could just battle you, Midnightstorm, one go while the other observes, and then we'll switch. After that, if they're up to it, we could teach them to fight together." Rosepetal mews as we sit down in the hollow. I love how she says if _they're_ up to it. What about me?

"Sure Rosepetal." I mew trying not to snarl.

"Echopaw you want to go first?" Rosepetal asks as she smiles at her apprentice.

"Sure," Echopaw mews as she comes down and smiles at me. Her green eyes survey me and I know she's thinking of all the times she's seen me fight. Quickly I focus and remember her strategy.

We circle. She dives, and I leap out of the way. She jumps and I slide under her. She lands, like I want her to, and I flip her off, quickly pinning her. Remembering how she flipped Jaggedwind off her first day, I pin her down by her shoulders as I stand over her head so she can't flip me off. Her eyes narrow as she tries to think of a way out.

Suddenly she twists her shoulders, sending me flying. But I back flip in the air, pulling off the very hard move perfectly, landing lightly on my feet. Echopaw stares at me, her mouth agape. Then she shakes herself and runs forward shooting up to grapple. She hates grappling, told me so herself. So I head-butt her as gently as I can. She hits the ground and this time I sit on her.

"Oof! You're heavy!" She moans, wriggling weakly.

"That's kind of the point." I reply sliding off of her.

"Where'd you learn that flip?" She asks excitedly as she scrambles up.

"In our last battle training. We were all wondering if we'd ever be able to use it." I reply, smiling at her with difficulty.

"Well you used it." She mutters and I laugh lightly.

"Yeah I suppose, but just think how hard that'd be to pull off in an actual battle?" I ask to make her feel better.

"Yeah I guess. Rosepetal is so teaching me that though!" She mews and I smile while she leaves and Nightpaw takes her place. My smile slides off my face immeaditly.

We circle and Nightpaw mews quietly, "I just don't understand, this isn't like you."

"Maybe this is the real me." I reply just as quietly.

"I refuse to believe that." He mews firmly.

"Well believe it."

He jumps and I don't doge, he lands bowling me over, but he has too much momentum and we keep rolling until he's the one pinned.

"Stop lying!" He hisses.

"This is me! I'm a horrible cat!" I snarl as tears burn my throat.

"You're not!" He shoots back, throwing me off with a force I didn't expect. Somehow I land on my feet.

"How do you know?" I cry my voice cracking.

"Because I know _you!_" He jumps again and this time I doge. He hits the ground hard and I pin him down. He wriggles then uses his hind legs to knock mine out from under me. I hit the ground next him "I know who you really are." He whispers our faces almost touching.

"That's a little impossible because I don't even know who I am!" I snarl and we both leap up, both of us landing blows.

"You do! You're the cat who pushes herself to hard! You're the cat who protects her Clan! Who puts us above everything! You're smart, and you're loyal, and you're beautiful!"

"Stop!" I cry as the tears sting my eyes. I push him away and he staggers back.

"I love you. And I know you love me too." He mews then races forward again. I jump spinning around, hitting his face with my hind paw, throwing him to the ground.

"I don't." I hiss furiously. It's lie but he takes my anger at myself the wrong way. He thinks it's directed at him. I practically see his face die. I feel him go cold. I watch the pain, the pain behind his eyes.

_**And I don't do anything.**_

I stand there like the rotten horrible cat I am. I watch him die. (Emotionally.)

Then he stands up. He pushes past me hitting me and I stumble. I don't even bother picking myself back up. I hear him leave. Hear his pawsteps as he runs away. Away from me. Forever. Are you happy Yellowfang? I just committed double homicide. A murder and a suicide. I'm sure you're very proud.

I stand weakly and walk out in the opposite direction. Away from camp. Away from him. As soon as I'm out of the training hollow I break into a run. And I don't stop. I just keep running because if I slow down what I did will crash onto me and I will die, right here in this forest before I fulfill my bloody prophecy.

_Just keep running, don't feel, don't think, just run. You can survive if you just keep running, run and don't stop._

I smell ShadowClan sent marks in the distance so I run up the nearest tree. I get to the top and realize there's nowhere else to run to. Nowhere else to go. I'm trapped. Forever._ Forever._ That word keeps coming up doesn't it?

He'll get over it. He'll get a mate. Brokenstar showed me that much. He'll find that tortishell and move on. He'll have kits. And he'll forget all about me. The she-cat who broke his heart.

But me? I'll never get over it. I'll never move on. Because he was the only one for me. I'll never move on. I'll never get a mate. I'll never have kits. I probably wouldn't be allowed anyway. I'll never forget him. I'll be alone. He was it. And I broke his heart. And blew up mine.

As reality crashes down on me I stop breathing. I fall from the tree and land in heap. Somehow I don't hurt myself. I wish I did. I wish I could feel real pain. Something to distract me from this blinding agony. And as it crashes down again I cry out. I scream my pain, my aguish, my hurt out to the forest. And no one answers. Alone.

I have no strength. As the sun fades away I stay still, lying right where I am. Unable to make myself move, I cry silently, with no one around to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so school started last week (and it feels like I've been there forever already!) we probably will only update on these days: Monday, Wednesday, Saturday, Sunday. It depends on week days though, if I have a bunch of homework then I won't update. <strong>

****PLEASE READ!****

**We really need submissions for our CREATE-A-CAT! We have gotten ZERO submissions. If you would like to have your cat be part of the next book then PLEASE submit your C-A-C ASAP! See form in previous chapters for submissions! Thanks!**

**Updated A/N: The create a cat is closed.**


	29. Powers

Chapter Twenty Eight

Battle training was fun today, except for the part where Nightpaw stormed out and Midnightstorm ran off, leaving _me_ with _two_ mentors to train with. Rosepetal and Mousewhisker tried to teach me the back flip but neither of them could do it! It was funny to watch though…

Nightpaw has been in his nest since I got back, not wanting to come out to eat or to even talk with me! But I guess he's in one of those moods so instead of pushing him I curl up beside him, purring and rhythmically grooming his fur. My eyelids have started to droop when I realize he is fast asleep. _Good, _I think as I drift into a lovely dream.

I'm back in the meadow.

But this time…it isn't beautiful. The sky is dark, no sun in sight, and the flowers are gone. The grass is whipping my legs as the wind whirrs around me, causing my fur to become ruffled. I shut my eyes, wishing I could wake up.

The wind stops.

I open my eyes, the sky is still dark, but the wind has stopped. I jump, as I notice a cat standing in front of me. Her pelt is misty and see-through, like the kit's.

"Echopaw," Her voice is, well, beautiful! "My name is Spottedleaf."

"Why am I here?" I cut her off.

"We brought you here to…discuss…things with you." She replies delicately.

"…Like what?"

"Your powers." She mews being blunt.

"My powers?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, little warrior, your powers." She chuckles slightly.

"Okay, what are they?" I asked getting excited. I'm going to have powers like Ravenclaw and Midnightstorm!

"You haven't even guessed?"

"Nope." I reply, shaking my head quickly.

"Ah, okay, well you can 'feel' emotions of others and change them, you can summon StarClan cats, and you have very sharp vision."

Whoa. Now it makes sense, why I sometimes feel emotions that aren't connected to me. Wait... This sounds too good to be true. I focus on Spottedleaf, hoping I will be able to sense her emotion. The wave hits me, an overpowering feeling of happiness.

"Why do I have these powers?" I ask, brimming with confusion.

"StarClan gave you these powers to help in the war between us and the Dark Forest."

"What about Midnightstorm?"

"She has a destiny to fulfill, a destiny unlike yours." Spottedleaf replies, her voice sounding very final.

"Mine?"

"Yes, you will find out soon enough…"

"Why can't you tell me now?" I whine.

"You will find out soon enough…" She repeats as she starts to fade.

"No! I want to know now!" I screech and run to where she faded.

I open my eyes to the dimly lit apprentice den with my disappointment still burning through me.

I sigh and stretch wondering about Midnightstorm's and my destinies. I glance down at my brother… They'd both seemed so upset today.

Giving in to my growling stomach I leave the den to grab some prey.

"Hey Echopaw have you seen Midnightstorm?" Blazefeather asks rushing up to me, he looks rather frantic.

"Um not since battle training why?"

"We can't find her!" Jaggedwind mews joining us, and his dark green eyes are terrified. I close my eyes remembering the training session. She had been so upset. I focus harder and feel her heart breaking like it's my own. I feel the whirlwind of pain and emotion that had filled her. Her hopelessness. Fear for my friend clogs my heart.

"We have to find her!" I hiss my eyes snapping open.

"Um we know!" Blazefeather replies, his voice splintering in annoyance.

"No you don't understand!" I snap angrily, "I'll look for her, you guys… well wait for me to get back." They nod eyes filled with worry and fear.

I run through the territory faster than I ever have. The forest whips by me but unlike usual it doesn't look remotely beautiful. The sun has set and the forest is trapped in twilight. A semi-darkness that fills me with uneasiness. I slow for a moment coming to a stop to catch my breath when I hear it. The sobbing. It's heart-breaking. Its shatters my heart and I know that for better or worse I've found her.

She's lying in a heap under a tree like she's fallen from it. Her emotions are so sad, so depressing, that I can't even describe it. It's almost like she's lost the will to live. I step forward and she stops sobbing.

"So you know." Her voice is horse and her eyes are so sad.

"Know what?" I ask gently, afraid to break her.

"You're gift or your power or whatever other bloody word they used to trick you. I was hoping – hoping they'd spare you. I didn't – don't – want you to suffer, not like me and Ravenclaw. It's why we never really wanted to tell you, we hoped if you didn't know about it at all, maybe you wouldn't realize it…" she trails of and her head hits the forest floor again.

"But I'm excited! I want this –"

"You don't understand!" Her voice is uncharacteristically harsh. "My stupid 'power' did this! My bloody freaking Dark Forest cursed destiny! _They_ meant for this to happen!"

"Who?" I ask moving closer to her.

Sobs rack her body as she chokes out, "StarClan!" She makes it sound like a curse.

"Why?" I ask frowning, I'm so confused. I sit down next to her and lick her pelt gently, humming a song that Sorreltail used to sing me when I was scared or upset. Slowly her sobs subside and she can talk.

"Because of my destiny."

"Which is?" I press hoping for clarity.

"I don't really know… they wouldn't tell me… just that I – I can't be with him. How did she put it?" she asks bitterness stealing her voice "'He cannot walk the path of your destiny with you' or something like that." She snarls.

"Are you talking about –?"

"You're brother… you should really hate my guts you know." She continues, her voice becoming a whimper.

"Why?"

"I broke his heart." She murmurs, shuddering at the words as her tears begin to flow again.

"And yours too apparently." I point out, hoping to bring some sense back to my friend, "Do you love him?"

"I think so… but I'm, not allowed to!" The venom returns to her voice and she tenses as if preparing for a fight, "Come on Yellowfang! Come down here and tell the bloody truth! Tell Echopaw this is nothing but a curse! Or better yet just blast me with some lighting! That'll solve everything." She mutters the last part looking utterly woebegone. Completely defeated. I hate seeing her this way.

"Shhhhh." I whisper, "It's going to be all right. Let's just go back to camp and get you some food, then you can take a nap? Hmmm would you like that? Curl up in your nest?" I feel like a mother but I can tell that she needs it. I need to be the cat she never had. She stands slowly, still looking broken, and as she does her posture slumps, all the fight drains from her and she leans heavily on me.

_How the heck am I supposed to fix her? I don't fix stuff! Can cats even fix stuff?_

_Cats who are in love can._ Whoa um where did that come from? _He can fix her. _Yeah for some strange reason I _don't_ think that's going to happen.

We start walking and she whispers,

"You know it's a good thing that you found me. I was starting to think, wouldn't just be better if I stayed there? Never moved until I starved to death or died of thirst. Less painful."

"You're kidding right?" I ask completely shocked. Here is the strongest cat I've ever known thinking, no _saying_, it would be easier to just die? What the DF?!

"Maybe…" she sounds uncertain, "No you're right. I couldn't just die. If I'm going down I'll go down fighting!"

Relieved to hear my best friend sounding like herself again I mew, "There we go, that's the cat I know and love!" She flinches and I feel her sense of loss. Right there I realize something very important. She has no idea who she really is. She's been living her whole life having to live up to expectations of her being perfect, expectations set by StarClan. She's never been able to mess up! And if she does… everyone flips out on her. She has no idea who she is.

I've never felt sorrier for anyone. And I don't know what to do. But she's starting to fight back.

Healing her will be hard, and long, but she's already started it herself. And isn't that the only way you can?

* * *

><p><strong>Updated AN: In retrospect, this chapter really reminds me of Fix You by Coldplay…**


	30. Sneaking Out

Chapter Twenty Nine

I'm pacing just outside the thorn tunnel. _I'm so excited! I get to see Smokepaw again!_ I look up at the sky, which is now turning dark. _It's time._ I make my way to the ShadowClan border, noticing the fireflies lighting up the sky. As I come upon the border I spot Smokepaw. He is staring up at the sky. I pad as quietly as I can up to him. He still doesn't notice me, so I wrap myself around him, purring.

"Hey Echopaw." He mews looking down. His eyes are breathtaking amber orbs.

"You know," I look him in the eye, "I really like you."

"I was hoping you would say that."

I chuckle and whisper,"So uh, how's that warrior…um…"

"Tigerheart."

"Yeah, him, how's he doing?"

"Fine." Smokepaw replies shortly.

"Oh," I say cautiously, I guess he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Have you been to the river at night?" He asks abruptly and I laugh as I shake my head.

"No."

"Well come on then." He gets up and I follow, pressing up against him, making our fur blend together, dark and light. He turns to me excitement sparkling in his eyes. "Let's race there!" And with that I take off, leaving him behind.

"Hey not fair!" He yells.

I turn and stick my tongue out only to trip over a tree root. Smokepaw is right behind me so he trips too sending us both rolling and laughing. We finally come to a stop and he falls on top of me. He gets up but doesn't move. He just stands there looking down at me; I can feel love pulsating off of his pelt. I'm shocked, but I guess I love him too. He bends down and licks the top of my head and I paw at his chest, feeling the vibrations of his purring. "We're here," He whispers, tickling my ear. He pads over to the water's edge, his pelt glowing from the waters reflection. I join him nudging under his chin, looking at our reflection in the water. Smokepaw starts to groom my fur, sending chills down my spine and warmth across my body. We sit like that for what seems like moons!

The first signs of dawn start to appear, warning me that I must get back to camp.

"I think we should go back…" I say my voice laced with sadness. _Who knows when I will see him again?_ His amber eyes reflect my feelings; sadness and the longing to be by each other's side.

We walk together back to where we met, entwining our tails and brushing our pelts.

"When will I see you again?" He asks breathlessly.

"I don't know…" I mew. I really don't. Hopefully soon though. "Bye Smokepaw." I say as I turn and race through the forest.

_Hopefully nobody will notice me gone._

I sneak back through the thorn tunnel, making sure nobody is up, when I run right into somebody.

It's Midnightstorm.

And she does not look happy.


	31. Treachery

Chapter Thirty

_*Midnightstorm*_

How _could _you?" I hiss. I'm trembling with fury. After everything that's happened!

"I –" Echopaw stutters, green eyes terrified.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of!" I hiss, "They're hurting you! Don't you understand? This will ruin your life!"

"You can't say much!" She snaps back, losing fear to anger.

"Echopaw, I really just don't believe you! I thought that ThunderClan meant more to you." I catch and hold her gaze, mine furious, hers guilty.

"It's just –"

"You're a traitor!" My voice cracks with pain. _How could she? How could she?_

"No! I'm just in love!" She snarls and I reel back. StarClan's going to hurt her for this. They won't let her get away with it. They'll shatter her heart like they shattered mine. I _can't_ let it happen. I can't! I'll do _whatever_ it takes.

"I have to tell Firestar." I mew.

"NO!" Echopaw snarls, her eyes widening.

"I have to." I repeat bitterly.

"I swear with StarClan as my witness if you do I will never forgive you. And I'll do my best to make sure Nightpaw ends up with someone else." She hisses as she glares angrily at me. Pain cleaves my heart in two. She shaking as bad as me.

"It's his destiny anyway." I mew, in a dead sort of voice. I can't block out the image of him with that tortishell. I turn around and start walking.

"No! I'll never see him again! I'll end it I promise! Just don't –"

"Echopaw…" I turn around and see my pain reflected in her eyes. How can I take love away from her? _Because you're saving her from something worse. _"Don't make a promise you can't keep Echo –"

"So you're telling him?" She snarls it.

"No." The whisper leaves my lips before I can think about it. "But please don't…"

"I have to." She mews, lifting her head like she is being brave.

"It's your funeral." I growl coolly, angry with my helplessness.

"What do you mean?" She asks sharply.

"This will kill you. It almost killed me. And once you cross that line – I can't follow you to save you. I'm so sorry." My voice breaks and dies as Rosepetal comes out of the den behind me.

"Oh good Echopaw you're up! Well today's the day, it's your final assessment!" Rosepetal sings and Echopaw rips her greens eyes away from me and swallows her tears.

"That's great Rosepetal!" She mews in a false-happy voice.

"I'll wake up Mousewhisker." Rosepetal mews smiling at me as she goes back in the den.

"You're going to lie aren't you?" I ask and Echopaw stares blankly at me, "At your warrior ceremony. When you vow to live by the code and protect your Clan. If you stay with him… it'll be a lie." She glares at me and her green eyes grow hard.

"Just stay away from me!" She snarls as she hits me when she walks by.

My head reels as I try to take in everything that's happened. And the tears that I've so desperately kept at bay well up in my eyes.

I lost her.

_And I didn't even bloody save her._

_*Echopaw*_

I _cannot believe_ her! Fuming, I unsheathe and sheathe my claws. Rosepetal emerges out of the warriors den with a groggy Mousewhisker stumbling behind her. _Okay let's just forget this for now…_I take a deep breath and calm myself down.

"I'll go get Nightpaw." I offer since Mousewhisker still thinks he is dreaming. Nice.

I walk into the den, its cool air greeting me. Nightpaw is dead asleep, softly snoring. I prod his side, "Nightpaw! Wake up! It's assessment time!" He shoots out of his nest, hitting my forehead.

"Ah! Nightpaw!" I hiss

"Come on! Let's go!" He yells excitedly, running out of the den. I growl and follow him out. My mood lightens though, because when he runs out, it brings back memories of us…How close we were then…_What will happen if Nightpaw finds out about me and Smokepaw?_ Bad thoughts circle my mind, giving me a bigger headache.

"Okay apprentices you will hunt for as much prey as you can. We will be watching, but you will not be able to see us. You may not help each other and your assessment will be over by sundown." Mousewhisker said in his 'serious mentor' voice, and with that the two mentors head out of camp. I look at Nightpaw, excitement glinting in my eyes.

"May the best paw win!" I sneer,

"You're on!" He growls and runs out of camp. I hope he realizes this isn't a competition…I just felt the need to say that.

My assessment starts out by the sky oak. _I love climbing trees and hiding in the leaves._ I don't climb the sky oak since that would take _forever! _I go up, nimbly climbing a different leafy tree. As I reach the branches I spot a crow. It's looking over at the lake, right in front of me. _It won't know what hit it!_ I crouch low on the branch, carefully inching my way to the bird. I get right up on it, ready to strike when the bird starts to turn. _No time to hide!_ So I lunge at it, nipping its neck, effectively killing it. The branch starts to wobble and crack. Just before it gives way I drop the bird and leap at the trunk, grabbing on with my claws and inching my way down. I bury my prey to pick up later.

It is getting close to sundown, this assessment is pretty easy. Four mice, one bird, and one thrush later I see a flash of white. _It's just Rosepetal. _But then I see her face. It's Snowpaw. I concentrate on her, and get waves of her emotions. Excited, determined, and nervous. _She must be having her assessment too. _

Well, I'm so wrong. She is following me. Everywhere. I slow and she catches up, getting right up to my tail when…I turn and let out a yowl. She's so shocked, but she covers it quickly. Her eyes turn dark, as she swats at my face. _Come on! _I hiss at her, my paw coming in contact with her face. I knock her legs out from under her and pin her down. Before she can knock me off Rosepetal comes into view. Her eyes are full of joy.

"Bravo, Echopaw!" She mews, pride radiating off of her gleaming pelt.

"Thanks, um what –"

"Sorry about that." Snowpaw mews smiling as I let her up, "That was your battle part of the assessment. You're so lucky, I got a warrior!"

"You did well." I mew surprised that she's being so nice; she's normally all standoff-ish.

"Oh thanks, I had my assessment yesterday with Bluepaw but they figured that'd it be easiest to do us all together for the ceremony, sorry." She mews in a rush.

"I don't mind you're the one who had to wait." I mew, smiling uncomfortably.

"It's only a day." She mews shrugging, "And anyway it's more important that we passed. Of course Bluepaw was _mad._ She's probably taking that off on your brother now, so sorry."

I laugh becoming more comfortable with her easy going demeanor, "That's his problem not mine."

She laughs along with me and then grows serious, "Well Bluepaw always felt like we had to prove ourselves because…"

"She was apprenticed before you?" I ask meaning Midnightstorm, now remembering, rage ebbing at me yet again. But just as quickly as it starts, I end it. I don't want to take it out on Snowpaw.

"Yes. I didn't realize it until now but she _deserved_ it. And we were _so _horrible to her. Even as kits… I don't even know why, it's all so petty!" Snowpaw mews, shaking her head and pulling a face.

"Does Bluepaw feel the same way?" I ask curiously.

"That would be a _no_. She's mad at me but oh well! I mean Midnightstorm's our sister and –"

"I thought that Ravenclaw and Blazefeather and Jaggedwind were her siblings." I blurt out, oops.

"See? I mean that's exactly what I'm trying to get through Bluepaw's head!" Snowpaw exclaims, not looking insulted in the least, "But no, she just won't listen!"

"Midnightstorm didn't exactly try to heal anything between you guys though." I mew bluntly. Was that mean? Oh well.

"We wouldn't let her… she tried when we became paws. It got ugly." Snowpaw admits, looking down shamefaced.

"Oh." I mean what am I supposed to say to that?

"Well anyway, are you excited?" Snowpaw asks, moving on and trying to be bubbly again.

"So much!" I exclaim glad for the change in subject.

"Yeah, it'll be good to get out of the apprentices den." Snowpaw points out with a grin. We reach camp and she smiles at me and mews, "It was good talking to you."

"You too." I mew warmly.

"Well, I'll see you later." She says and then she trots over to the fresh-kill pile.

I see Midnightstorm and Ravenclaw talking a little way. No not talking, arguing. I strut over and mew, "Sticking your nose somewhere else it doesn't belong?" I sneer. Midnightstorm looks at me and her face is closed. So are her emotions, I can't sense _anything_.

"Yes!" Ravenclaw snarls, I can sense lots of emotions from her. So why can't I sense anything from Midnightstorm?

"You forgot I have the power too. I can control it to where I can close it off. Haven't had to use it in a while. I hoped I'd never have to again." She mews answering my unasked question bitterly.

I glare at her, "Whatever!" I snarl.

"Everything I did was to protect you." She whispers, and suddenly I sense her emotions. And I know she's telling the truth.

"What part of _it's none of your business_ don't you understand?" Ravenclaw asks venomously.

Midnightstorm opens her mouth to answer but Ravenclaw storms away.

"Echopaw –"

"I'm with her." I hiss stomping away.

Her emotions have closed off again.


	32. Lies

**Shield your eyes if you don't like horror! :D haha! It's not too bad...**

*****PLEASE READ MESSAGE AT END FOR IMPORTANT MESSAGE!*****

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty One<p>

_I open my eyes. I'm back in the nursery, but something is different. Smokepaw enters. Oh Smokepaw. He looks so grown up, he's a warrior now! His eyes soften when he sees me, his amber eyes endless pools of love. He licks the top of my head. _

"_We're a family now." He murmurs, his breath tickling my ear. _

_Then I notice the movements near my belly, the squealing…Four kits are snuggled all together. They are beautiful! One looks up, eyes already open, its eyes identical to its fathers. _

"_Momma…" It mewls, looking behind me._

"_What?" I ask turning my head to see what he is looking at. Ice runs through my veins, a little whimper leaving my lips. The cat smiles at me, teeth yellow and bloody. Eyes glinting with murder… The want to spill blood…_

_It happens so quickly. It lifts its paw and slashes out, hitting my throat, cutting deep. My blood soaks my fur as I cough up blood, choking on it. Darkness inches into my vision. Terrified squeals ring in my ears as I fall…embracing the darkness. _

_Then there is light._

_I'm floating above my body. The world seems mute, no sounds. I watch as the murderer kills each one of my kits. Blood now covers the nursery floor. The attacker stops spotting its last target. Smokepaw. No! I want to scream, but I know it is too late. The attacker pins him down, lowers its head and attaches its jaws to Smokepaw's throat…Then it pulls back, ripping his throat out, blood splattering everywhere. _

_Then there is sound._

_It echoes in my ears. I want to shut it out, to run away. Anything to not hear Smokepaw's gurgling scream. It comes to a stop when blood chokes him, dripping out of the wound and his mouth. _

_Darkness challenges me again, but this time I give in, wanting to get as far away from this scene as I can. _

_I wake up, to yelling. I open my eyes to see…Me! Two actually, arguing, they look like they could kill each other! _

"_What's going on?" I demand, still shaking from the awful nightmare._

"_Oh this is your conscience, Echopaw."_

"_My wha –"_

"_No time! Now listen…"_

"_We need to talk about Smokepaw…"_

"_What about him?" I snap._

"_Easy there!" One says sarcastically. _

"_He will be the death of you!" Oh no she, er, I didn't!_

"_No now listen to me," The other one says, the sarcastic one. She's the bad side of me._

"_Give in to your desire…He's yours, take him. Think about it…You can have a family one day, and live happily with him by your side."_

_I can imagine that…Us having a family, raising kits, watching them grow. Me having someone to talk to and understand me, always loving me. _

"_Hear my side!" The good side says, glaring at bad me. Whoa this is getting confusing. _

"_No!" I hiss, "Don't try and reason with me!" I screech and light floods my vision again._

I'm in the apprentice den, _safe_.

"Oh Echopaw! You're awake!" Snowpaw pokes her head in. "Come on! Today's the day!"

_Today's the day, yep, to lie in front of the whole Clan… to lie to StarClan, Mother and Father, and to Nightpaw…_ Guilt hangs on my shoulders as I walk out of the den. I see Nightpaw's excited face; I fake a smile and join him. Our warrior friends join us, the usual chatter. But this time I'm quiet, not listening. Just the occasional nod. Thank StarClan they don't notice.

Firestar emerges from his den, standing tall up on the Highledge. I focus on myself, altering my emotions, to make me happy and excited. All guilt leaves my mind as Firestar calls for the ceremony to start.

"Today is a very important day, by making new warriors ThunderClan will stay strong!" He yowls, eliciting cheers from the gathered cats.

"Bluepaw, please step forward."

Bluepaw steps forward, her chin raised, looking proud. Her eyes blaze with excitement.

"Thornclaw, are you satisfied with your apprentice's training? Is she ready to become a warrior?"

Thornclaw steps forward, "Yes, Bluepaw did excellent on her assessment and will be a great warrior. She is definitely ready to become a warrior."

"Thank you Thornclaw," Firestar nods warmly at the senior warrior, then brings his attention to the apprentice, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from now on you will be known as Bluemorning. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior!"

"Bluemorning! Bluemorning!" We chant, Bluemorning looks so happy, as she licks Firestar's shoulder. She trots off to the side, sitting by Icecloud.

"Snowpaw," Firestar mews, quieting the crowd.

She steps forward and looks back at me, excitement glinting in her eyes; I smile back at my new friend.

"Cloudtail, do you think your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, she has excelled in training and on her assessment. She is ready." The white warrior mews, smiling up at Firestar.

"Very well then," He nods, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She has learned the ways of your code, I commend her to you as a warrior. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" She mews excitedly.

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be known as Snowflower. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Firestar places his head on top of hers, and she licks his shoulder.

"Snowflower! Snowflower!" I chant my new friends name with the Clan. She sits next to Bluemorning.

"Echopaw," Firestar says my name, making my heart race with excitement. _My turn!_ I step forward, meeting Firestar's green eyes.

"Rosepetal, are you satisfied with Echopaw's training? Is she ready to become a warrior?"

I look to where Rosepetal stands. She winks at me and I smile back at her. "Echopaw has proved herself to be a wonderful addition to ThunderClan, she is definitely ready."

"Thank you," He nods, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He looked up at the sky, then back at me. "Echopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I nod, "I do." I say firmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Echopaw, from now on you will be known as Echosong. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

I smile brightly at Firestar as he lays his head on top of mine. I lick his shoulder in thanks as the Clan shouts my new name. _Echosong…I like it!_ I run over to sit by Snowflower, both of us wearing cheesy grins. I let out a chuckle, we are so weird!

Now it's Nightpaw's turn. I see my friends across from me, Blazefeather and Jaggedwind smiling, Ravenclaw staring off in space, and Midnightstorm glaring at me. It feels like her eyes are burning my pelt. I look away and focus on the ceremony.

"Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," He says strongly.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nightwhisper. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Nightwhisper!" I shout with the Clan, ignoring Midnightstorm's daggers. Snowflower turns to me, "Echosong…I love your name! It's so pretty!"

"Girl, so is yours! Snowflower, very pretty! And thank you!"

"Oh, no problem! Hey, do you want to go pick out our nests? We still have some time before we have to sit vigil." She offers with a smile.

"Um, I'm going out to hunt, I need to clear my mind. Pick a nest for me next to yours okay?" I yell already at the thorn tunnel. I sprint, flying through the forest, nimbly leaping over fallen trees. I slow when I get near the ShadowClan border, slipping under a bush. _Maybe he'll show up? _Sure enough he does. He tastes the air, looking right at my hiding spot.

"Echopaw? I know you're here." I slide out from under the bush, looking at him coolly.

"It's Echo_song_ now."

"Well, Echosong, I have a new name too, Smokefoot!" I can't help but laugh; Smokefoot puffs out his chest and lifts his chin high. But when I laugh, it's bitter and cold, it is faked. He notices.

"Hey," He says softly as tears well up in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

How can I tell him? _Sorry Smokefoot, I really love you but I can't see you anymore so bye. _I just shake my head, the bad side of me kicking in. I choose my path and it's with him.

"I have to go sit vigil; I'll see you around…" I murmur, wrapping around him purring.

"Don't leave…" He whimpers.

"I have to," I whisper, getting lost in his eyes…

I run as fast as I can back to camp. Hopefully I'm not too late! I arrive just in time to sit, guarding the entrance with the new warriors. When I sit down Snowflower gives me a _where have you been look?_ I shake my head and shrug, _I'll tell you later! _I plead with my eyes, hoping she will understand. She nods, getting the unspoken message.

While sitting vigil all I do is daydream about Smokefoot…Until I see flashes of something up ahead. They get closer and closer, then I finally know what is happing.

ShadowClan is attacking!

I let out a loud shriek, "ShadowClan is attacking!" Then I leap at the nearest warrior, claws fully extended and teeth barred.

_It's on!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so today is so exciting! WE GOT OUR FIRST CREATE-A-CAT ENTRIES! <strong>

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH ANNA AND HER FRIENDS! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO WHOMEVERS BIRTHDAY IT WAS! **

**We send all of you much love (lol how cheesy...) thanks so much for your awesome reviews and entries! **

**On that note I will be posting all of the entries so far! Keep submitting readers! AND reviewing! **

**P.S (Anna would you mind emailing me? Don't want to sound like a creeper...but I need to talk about a few things from your entries :) Don't worry it's not bad! My email is on my profile so just click on our name and it'll take you there.) **

**Thanks loves!**

**-Echosong**


	33. Traitors to Us All

***VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE BELOW!* **

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Two<p>

_*Midnightstorm*_

"ShadowClan attacking!"

Echosong's horrified yowl breaks my sleep and I immediately jump from my nest. Rushing out I see the hollow filled with ShadowClan. I fight my way to the elders den and slip inside.

"What's going on?" Mousefur mews.

"ShadowClan is attacking." I hiss.

"What?" She demands and surprise dances in her eyes.

"Look we need to get you guys out." I mew quickly, not daring to waste precious on an explanation.

"And how are you going to move me?" Briarlight asks.

"Ummmmmmmmmm…. Like this." I bend down and heave her up dragging her out. Mousefur and Purdy follow, sticking close to me. Miraculously I'm able to get them to the path leading to Firestar's den.

Mousefur and Purdy take Briarlight, causing me to hesitate. "Can you do this?" I ask.

"We may be old but we're not helpless." Mousefur snaps. Okay then. I turn and slash at the warrior who is attempting to come up behind us. He snarls at me. _Ratscar!_ I think, _O__ne of Blackstar's most forceful supporters._

"What are you doing?" I snarl

"Saving ourselves." He answers.

"Yeah cause that's brave." I mutter and then introduce him to my awesome fighting skill. Wailing from several cuts he disappears into the mass of cats. I watch the battle in disgust, thinking of Tigerheart. _How could he let them do this? _I taste the air and find only six ShadowClan scents, Rowanclaw's, Ratscar's, Crowfrost's, Redwillow's, Applefur's, and Scorchfur's. Only six cats in a battle patrol; attacking an entire Clan? Mouse-brains. _And_ they keep getting tripped up over our giant tree.

Still… the hollow smells of blood again and it makes my stomach crawl. Quickly I turn and leap onto the tree where I can see the battle in its entirety.

"Stop!" I yowl. No one hears me. _**"STOP!" **_I yowl again. Everyone freezes and turns to me. Oh yeah. "What are you doing here? Why are you attacking us? What have we done?" I demand, as my anger peaks and my eyes flash.

"Why should we answer to you? You're nothing." Scorchfur snarls impetuously and I growl angrily. Firestar moves to stand next to me and looks down on the cats with fury.

"Answer her." He hisses, his eyes glittering dangerously. Rowanclaw moves forward and I glare down at him in contempt. "Where's Blackstar?" Firestar demands.

"Afraid to show his lying two-faced face?" I spit my claws digging into the bark.

"Blackstar doesn't know of the attack." Rowanclaw mews, "It was time to take matters into my own paws. I agree that we have little help left from StarClan but he isn't doing anything else. He's content to sit around and wait to be attacked. But I know why they are plaguing us. It's because of _you_. And the rubbish pile you call a Clan."

I feel my blood boil at his words and the entire Clan growls loudly glaring at Rowanclaw. Fear flits across his face.

"You have shattered the code, yet you call us rubbish?" I hiss.

"But who shattered it first? Bluestar, when she took in filth. Your Clan when you took in Half-Clans. And not just took in, when you stirred Half-Clans! When your Medicine cat broke our ancient ways!" Rowanclaw yowls, his eyes gleaming with his fervor.

"But which medicine cat broke them first?" I snarl as I shake with anger.

Confusion masks Rowanclaw's face, "What?"

"Yours! _Yellowfang!_ And, more importantly, _your_ mate is one of those Half-Clans!"

"Not anymore. Tawnypelt and I are through. And technically when she was born both of her parents were ThunderClan." Rowanclaw mews coldly, "Anyway, imagine how we will be rewarded when the Dark Forest finds we've done their job for them! _We_ will live!"

"You're insane!" I crow while Firestar reels back in disgust and the Clan shifts as one, muttering sweeping through the hollow as an angry wind, "There are other ways to live, join us and fight!"

"And what have you gained from that? You've lost two cats already! You live in fear! They will hunt you down one by one until there are none of you left. My Clan will not face that. We will live." Rowanclaw repeats, certainty etched in his face.

"You fool!" I snarl exasperatedly while Firestar begins to growl. I can sense that it is taking all of his power to stop himself from attacking Rowanclaw right here, "You could kill every cat by the lake except for your Clan and the Dark Forest would still come after you. They want total domination. As in every cat dies. They. Want. No. Survivors. I don't know about you, but if I'm going to die I'm going to die fighting."

"You are nuts." Rowanclaw decides looking at me distastefully, "How do you know this anyway?"

"StarClan believes in me." I mew simply.

"Now, Rowanclaw, GET OFF OF MY TERRIOTORY!" Firestar yowls, his fury finally bursting forth. The ShadowClan cats look at each other and leave, but not a quickly as I would have liked.

"Midnightstorm I don't think they're going fast enough." Firestar mews to me. I look at him excitedly. "Take whoever you need." He mews grimly and I cool grin lights my face.

"Graystripe, Dustpelt, Mille, Spiderleg, Cinderheart, Ravenclaw, Jaggedwind, Hollyleaf, Nightwhisper," I mew walking to the tunnel, "Do you guys feel like chasing slime?" They all chorus "yes" so we turn and race out.

"Well that went well." Applefur is snarling in a small clearing where they have stopped to lick their wounds. I signal to fan out the clearing. We spread out slowly hiding the trees. I flick my tail and we surge forward yowling battle cries. We round up the terrified traitors and nip them toward their border. We push them to fun faster and faster and when I hear Crowfrost panting a satisfied smirk paints my face.

We stop at the border as the others stumble across it.

"Lay a paw on our territory again and I will personally make sure it is the last thing you ever do." I hiss fluffing out my fur.

"Are you threatening me?" Rowanclaw snarls.

"Yes I am, glad you caught on." I spit. "Get out of my sight!" And then we all snarl causing the cursed wimps to run home.

"That was brilliant!" Ravenclaw calls.

"Amazing! The looks on their faces!" Jaggedwind gloats. We all laugh and start trooping home. It's only when he's by my side do I realize that Nightwhisper was waiting for me. I close my eyes and try to erase my tears. _I'm so sorry!_

"It's good to see you acting like you again…" he mews hesitantly.

"Thank you for believing in me," I watch his eyes widen hopefully, "But we need to be just friends." I continue, feeling Yellowfang watching me. He runs his tail down my side and I have to fight fainting.

"I can do that." He mews regretfully and then he walks away. I stop in the clearing and mull over a different outcome…

"_One day my strong girl…"_

"Feathertail!" I mew shocked staring at her glittering figure.

"_I promise, you have endured so much, I will give you him one day… soon."_

"You mean it?" I gasp as joy warms my heart.

"_Yes, but you must let him heal."_

"Even though I cannot?" I mew bitterly.

"_This is how you heal, fighting. You take your revenge, you always have, always will."_

"You're not angry at me?" I question wearily and she shakes her head, but her blue eyes glow sadly.

"_No dear, stay strong… a storm is coming, you must me ready. This is only the calm –"_

"The calm before the storm."

"_Yes… I must go. But know I keep my promises."_ I breathe in her calming scent before it vanishes and I wearily head home.

_This only the calm, before the storm._

_A storm is coming and you must be ready._

_We must __**all**__ be ready._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay important message...<strong>

**So lets go over rules for the C-A-C...**

**1. Your cat CANNOT have powers.**

**2. You cannot tell us what your cat will do in our story.**

**3. You must agree to our terms. (We have the right to change your character up just a bit, not major.) **

**I'm gonna set up a poll in our forum **

**/myforums/Midnightstar_and_Echosong/2702115/ (so the link isnt working...look at our profile! or type that in WITH fan fiction . net (no spaces) then the rest)**

**You can vote on which cat you would like to see in our story :) We might have all of them in our story so it depends.**

**If you already submitted then your c-a-c is fine! (Thanks for the submissions guys!)**

**-Echo**

**KEEP REVIEWING! :) **

**Updated A/N: Don't bother going there, Echo ran it and I really don't understand why I haven't deleted it by now.**


	34. Blackstar's Fury

**Hey! So who else is really glad it's a friday? Here's your 'It's finally friday' present=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Three<p>

_*Midnightstorm*_

Gathering night. It's never been this tense. Rowanclaw looks _so_ uncomfortable. _Good,_ I think viscously as I sit alone glaring at them. Ravenclaw disappeared as soon as we got on the island… so yeah. And Echosong's with Smokepaw, well actually I think he's a warrior now. I don't really care enough to find out. They're growing too close, but whatever, not my problem. Well actually it is I just don't really feel like dealing with it right now.

"Midnightstorm!" I glance around at Tigerheart and I stiffen slightly, "I didn't know!" He hisses through then air and I relax at his sincerity.

"I figured…" I mew walking closer, "but my Clan, well they're mad. They don't really care if you knew or not."

"Uh sure, so _that's_ why I saw Smokefoot and Echopaw flirting." He mews serisously and I flinch. Wtdf!

"Um… I need to keep a closer eye on my friends." I mutter, feeling a headache starting.

"That goes without saying." Tigerheart quips and I throw him an annoyed look.

"Hey Smokefoot's flirting too!"

"I'm not his friend!" Tigerheart protests, smirking slightly.

"Weren't you his mentor?" I ask, frowning somewhat at him.

"Yes, but key word there is 'were'. He doesn't care what I think now." Tigerheart mews bitterly shaking his head.

"Wow nice bond there." I mew sarcastically, hoping for a laugh.

"I know right? You spend like ten moons with a guy and try to make him the best warrior ever and nothing! No _thanks_, no _well I guess I should value your judgment_, what is with that?" Tigerheart laments, his eyes a bit lighter.

"I don't know, it's a tough break there. But you stole that from me." I mew, faux glaring at him.

"What?" Tigerheart asks, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"The 'I know right?', that would be mine." I reply protectively.

"I don't think so." Tigerheart counters.

"I do."

"Whatever we have bigger issues." Tigerheart mews, rolling his eyes.

"I Kind of figured that one out for myself, thanks." I mew dryly.

"It's bigger than our Clans hating each other – which is not the first time, just saying."

"Okat what's up?" I ask, shifting into serious mode as we watch RiverClan show up. They look gaunter than the last gathering, clinging closer together.

"Our _friends_ are planning something. Huge." Tigerheart whispers and I shiver at the darkness in his voice.

"How huge?" I ask, striving to keep my voice from shaking.

"Huger than the last two attacks." Tigerheart replies, as he gazes out into the crowd.

"Is huger a word?" I ask, cocking my head and racking my brain.

"Really?" Tigerheart whines, and I hear a touch of exasperation in his mew.

"Sorry. I have dry humor in tense moments." I apologize as he rolls his eyes at me.

"My word was morbid."

"See doesn't it make you feel better?" I ask, my voice becoming somewhat condescending as a joke.

"I was serious." Tigerheart replies frowning.

"So was I." I reply, trying to mimic his tone.

He huffs. I love getting to cats. It's even more satisfying when you can feel their feelings and hear their thoughts. Hey! That's not nice!

"You're insufferable." He growls.

"Yeah well you're mean!" I moan pouting slightly, and sniffing in an exaggerated manner.

"I could be worse." He mews superiorly.

"You _are_ being worse. You have twisted thoughts Tigerheart. Those are punishments fit for murderers!" I mew, faking hurt.

"Don't be a baby. Anyway, _they're_ picking favorites. Anyone who's not in their little circle has been blocked." He adds and my good mood vanishes at once.

"Forever?" I ask, hoping for some good news.

"Unfortunately that would be no. It's temporary. Hopefully a long temporary though." Tigerheart mews, and I hear a slight touch of relief to his voice that was present earlier.

"You're not in their circle." I guess.

"Nope, and I'm glad." He confirms, "Aside from hating them beyond belief therefore hating every moment I spend in that waste hole… I have a bad feeling about said circle."

"Please tell me Ivypool isn't in said circle." I beg, as fear curdles my stomach.

"She is. I think that eventually the cats in the circle will be killed so they can be 'full' warriors." Tigerheart continues and the world rocks beneath my paws.

"Oh StarClan. Does she know?" I demand, forcing myself to remain calm. I will not help anyone by losing my head, not now.

"Yes. And no, Onyxnight's not in it." Tigerheart mutters, reading my mind.

"How'd you know…?"

"I saw them together." He answers bluntly and I flinch.

"They could be just friends." I point out weakly.

"Okay sure." Tigerheart replies, his voice dripping sarcasm now.

"Shut up." I growl, not wanting to discuss this anymore.

"Still I mean…"

"Just because a she-cat and a tom are seen together does not mean they're in love! I mean were together –"

"Ewwwwwwwwww! Stop talking!" He shrieks at once making me wince for my poor ears.

"Who's the baby now? And hey! Harsh much?" I mutter, feeling somewhat insulted.

"Sorry, it's just Dovewing was it for me and I was a warrior when you were a kit." He mews, shuddering slightly.

"Weren't you a warrior when Dovewing was a kit?" I point out loigically.

"A new one!" He protests vehemently.

"Yeah that does not count." I declare, "And I –"

"Have your love issues, yes I know. Seriously can you vent to someone else?" He begs in a long-suffering voice.

"You're the only one who knows the full story." I admit, shrugging weary shoulders.

"Seriously? You trust me that much?" He asks, and I can sense a bit of pride in him.

"Well actually I didn't mean to tell you everything, and you trust me." I explain.

"You could be killed for this." He mews and I roll my eyes, almost laughing.

"Oh yes, they're going to kill me for having powers, fighting with StarClan, and having a secret love that I won't actually let myself have, while you the D.F. cat is left alone." I mew sarcasm oozing from my voice.

"Good point." He concedes, watching the leaders as the argue quietly while some cats mingle.

"I have those quiet often." I reply wryly.

"Gathering's starting… we need to be careful." He mutters as Onestar moves forward and calls the Gathering to order.

"This I know."

"I'll try to get more information." He mutters as he stands.

"You be careful too." I warn and worry seeps through my body for a moment.

"When am I not careful?" He quips lightly and with that we slip back to our Clans.

"RiverClan is doing well." Mistystar mews after we all settle down. Yeah right.

_I'm standing in the RiverClan camp. Sickness rages. Cats are sleeping later and later. They are too tired to hunt. The Clan is starving. The Dark Forest's shadow is hanging over them. Mistystar feels like she being stalked. The fish are mysteriously dying… and she keeps seeing Tigerstar and Darkstripe… she fears she's going crazy…_

I gasp pulling myself out of her thoughts. The leader steps down and lets Firestar take her place.

"ThunderClan is doing well also. We have four new warriors, Bluemorning, Snowflower, Echosong and Nightwhisper." I yowl along with everyone else for my sisters, best friend and… yeah...

"However," he mews in a dangerous tone… I feel fearful for what he's going to do… he's angry, very angry. "We were attacked. Without warning, or reason. I want an explanation."

"What's to explain?" Onestar asks, "That is how the Dark Forest attacks."

"It was not the Dark Forest who attacked us." Firestar mews. A hush falls over the island. The traitors present look deeply uncomfortable.

"Who did it Firestar?" Mistystar mews.

"ShadowClan." He replies coldly.

"What?" Cats yowl, looking shocked and turning on the ShadowClan delegates. Only a few ShadowClan cats appear unsurprised, most of them are stunned.

"Firestar I did not organize an attack on you! What would be the point?" Blackstar declares and I can feel the truth of it from here, he truly was innocent.

"They didn't tell you?" Firestar mews, looking somewhat sorry for his rash action. "Blackstar I am sorry. I thought he would have told you."

"Who?" Blackstar asks, his eyes glinting.

"Rowanclaw and five of your warriors attacked us." Firestar confesses and Blackstar turns to his deputy, shaking with rage.

"Why would you do that?" He asks, his voice carefully controlled.

"I assure you I –"

"_That_ was what happened!" Blackstar bursts out suddenly, his yowl shaking the tree leaves, "You said you were attacked by the Dark Forest! You _lied_ to me Rowanclaw? How dare you?!" Blackstar jumps from the tree and lands in front of his deputy. "Look at what you have done! You have disgraced me if front of the other Clans. You have disgraced your entire Clan. Firestar?" He mews turning back to the tree, "Who are the other cats who attacked you?"

"Ratscar, Crowfrost, Redwillow, Applefur and Scorchfur." Firestar replies, looking even sorrier for his recklessness.

"All of you leave at once!" Blackstar demands before he turns back to his deputy, "This is _not_ over yet!"

"Firestar I am very, very sorry. It will never happen again." Blackstar mews after jumping back up into the tree.

"It is fine. What is done is done." Firestar replies as he backs down and Onestar makes an uninteresting report, while Blackstar once more says nothing. I still don't understand why they even show up.

We leave quietly, all of us trapped in our own thoughts and worries.

"Ravenclaw!" I mew walking to her, "Walk with me?"

She had been hanging back and only looks slightly flustered as she mews, "Yeah sure."

"Thanks." I whisper, her distance has been wearing on me.

"You okay? You've been awfully quiet lately." I hear the motherly part of her in her mew and I remember how she used to care for me when we were kits. I looked up to her. It tears at me now.

"I'm fine." I mew the lie tasting bitter in my mouth.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong right?" She mews surveying me piercingly.

"Of course! And you'd tell me right?" I ask fearfully, I still want to protect her, as much as she wants to protect me.

"Yes." She mews, lying just like me.

"Okay..."

"It's good to have you back girl." She mews happily. I feel like such a fraud. I try to smile, but all I feel is _danger_. We are fools playing make-believe and the cost of failing is deadly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I'm really sad I haven't updated for a while so here I am not Echo=) Even though she rocks. So thank you sooo much reveiwers, and people who submitted for the c-a-c, hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Also, this is a hard time for lots of the characters, I know some of us are being a little iffy but you know it happens. I'll be honest it doesn't really get any better.**

**So you probably really don't care, so I'll shut up and post the next chapter! (I'd love a review=))**


	35. How Do I Get You Off My Mind?

Chapter Thirty Four

I walk slowly through the dark territory. Night hangs over us, but there is safety in darkness. Yes, yes I know ironic right? Well when you don't want to be seen, darkness is very helpful, even more so when you're tracking someone.

I hear her curse as she stumbles _yet again_. Who did not teach her to walk in darkness? We're cats for StarClan's sake! This is what we're made for! She stumbles closer to the ShadowClan border waking up half the forest as she does. I follow her silently wondering how she hasn't been caught yet. I'm invisible to all but the fellow rulers of the night. An owl swoops low next to me but I don't start, it's hunting, and not hunting me.

Worry nags insistently at me… I know why she's here but what if she runs into Tigerheart? What if she realizes…? Not that we're anything more than friends, because we aren't, and he _is_ in love with a dead cat… I might want to rethink my choice of friends.

"Echosong!" The voice cracks through the night air and I bite my lip worriedly, _fox dung_.

"Smokefoot, I –"

"What are you doing here?" He asks, apparently trying to keep up a pretense. I roll my eyes in annoyance, they wouldn't fool a kit.

"Trying to hunt…" Echosong replies slowly, and I hear leaves crunch as she moves closer to the border.

"Were you followed?" He asks anxiously.

"No." She breathes and I snort softly. Ha _wrong!_

"Good… I don't know where to go that's safe." He sounds sad and worried, and I have a mad hope that maybe they will just give up.

"What's wrong with here?" She sounds so afraid, but determined.

"Tigerheart hunts on this border… and ever since… _that_ Gathering he keeps out of camp." Smokefoot explains and I feel Echosong's shock and confusion.

"Well he's not the only one!" Smokefoot mews defensively. "The less time you spend in camp the less chance you have of getting shredded."

"That's how bad it's gotten?" She asks, her voice full of pity.

"That's how bad it's been." He mews and I search until I'm in the run-down camp. He clings to his mentor as a paw while fights break out all around him. Cats are hungry, gaunt, and desperate – nothing like the strong Clan Blackstar portrays at Gatherings. Whispers of dissent echo through the Clan… and everyone says, thinks – _this can't go on_.

"Smokefoot I'm –"

"It doesn't matter." He mutters quickly, cutting her off.

"All right." She sounds uncertain. "How long do you think it's going to last?"

"What?" He asks wearily.

"Before they attack you. I worry about you." She whispers fearfully.

"The same way I worry about you?" He asks and I gag to myself.

"I guess." She purrs.

"Come on, let's go to the lake." He suggests and I hear more pawsteps.

"Is it safe?" She questions and I nod slightly, finally she has _some_ sense!

"I don't care." He replies, walking down the border to the lake and she stays for a moment. In the moon's light she looks torn. But when he turns around to look at her she sighs and follows, twining their tails when they meet.

The sight knocks the breath out of me and I want to scream as images of Nightwhisper flood my mind. Images of what could have been – should have been – but won't be.

_How do I get him off my mind? _

I follow them and look over the border. Tigerheart's eyes glow back at me, with the same look of pain etched on his face. He nods at them to say _I'll follow them_. I nod in acquiescence because I _can't_.

"Tell me how do I get you off my mind?" I whisper as I leave. "When you know I really couldn't if I tried…"

"How?" I yowl suddenly gazing up at the stars through the branches of trees. There is no answer.

"HOW?" I stifle a sob and collapse on the leaf strewn ground as mice and voles scurries away from my cries.

I can't forget him.

He's always here.

An owl hoots somewhere in the distance. The sound is calming and I master my emotions. Still I can't go back to camp – not now.

Trees are calming. Trees are always present. Reliable, dependable, safe, trustworthy, they never change. I climb the nearest one. At the highest branch I'm willing to go I see a nest. Three little baby owls sit sheltered in it. They chatter and though I don't understand the meaning is clear – _where's mother and when's she getting back? _At that moment an owl lands on the branch covering her babies protectively. I shake my head violently and she looks at me – _you mean no harm?_ Her eyes ask. _None at all_. I hope mine say. She flips her head all the way around and chirrups in that way owls do. I creep closer and realize she needs to hunt.

"I'll protect them." I whisper before I realize she doesn't understand me. But when she looks at me I realize that in a way she _has _understood. _Thank you. _Her eyes say. I nod and she takes flight again. I inch closer and purr softly hoping to calm the little ones. They huff at me in a way that says _we're bored!_ They never change. I sigh and flick my tail for them. They sequel with delight and chatter for more. They giggle and sneeze when it brushes their little beaks and I almost fall out of the tree when one of them pounces on it. Nope never change. Unfortunately for said owlet, it pounced as its mother arrived home and she spent a good amount of time lecturing him and clicking her beak furiously. And I thought _Icecloud_ was scary.

She looks at me apologetically after she's fed her babies and I nod again in relief, the longer she has to hunt, the longer I get to stay out of camp. She takes flight, those great wings flapping silently. The babies sigh and I suppose they're anxious to fly. I don't blame them. If I had wings I wouldn't want to be stuck in nest. With a cat…

"Well this will one to tell your kits, er owlets." I mutter as I warp around them to warm them. Cold Leafbare nights mean indignant babies of every species.

Not much happens as I listen to the owls chatter. They seem to be playing a game. It's so peaceful up here that I nod off, bathed in starlight. Only when I hear their fearful chirrups and feel their little talons do I jerk awake, and curse myself for falling asleep. Hovering level with the nest is a _huge_ black owl. With one look in his eyes – _dinner! _Oh StarClan and whatever owls have. I stand quickly blocking the little owlets. Shock registers in the owl's feathered face but then he shrugs to himself seeming to say – _a cat is more filling_. I don't think so dude! I have a destiny and it's not for you to eat me! I have the _weirdest _thoughts!

Snarling I slash, aiming for its wings. Screeching its annoyance it flaps away to look at me reproachfully. Okay _really_? _You were going to __**eat**__ me! _I_ get to be reproachful!_

It flies back, talons extended.

"Once wasn't enough?" I mutter, "Fine time for round two!" Hissing and puffing myself up I doge the talons and aim for the eyes cutting a satisfying slash above the eyes, before I duck down, flattening myself over the owls. My message, _you go through me,_ is clear. And he doesn't care. Great! I jump up slashing his wing and he flaps away, moaning as blood flows freely from his right wing.

A livid screech rents the air as mama owl flies back talons extend and eyes flashing. The black owl looking at the angry owl on one side, angry cat on the other freezes in the middle of flapping and plummets to the ground. I try very hard not to listen to the sickening crunch of bones.

The mother owl gives me a thankful look as she settles next to her babies who chirp and cuddle into her feathers. I just stroke her feathers with my tail – _no thanks needed_.

Mama owl gives me a look that says _aren't you needed somewhere?_ And I sigh. Nodding resignedly I say good-bye to the little ones, licking their feathers. (They're really soft!) Then I climb down, jumping from branch to branch. I hear the owlet's soft cries as their new friend vanishes.

"_Good-bye." _I whisper. And unless I'm going crazy (which by now is likely) I hear four good-bye's back.

I head back to camp, feeling accomplished for some reason. Then I realize it. I hadn't been thinking about him the entire time I was with the owls.

_Now he's back._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay don't tease me, I really wanted to have an owl scene in the story and I just came up with it so I put it in. Also there were some song lyrics in there because I was listing to the song when I was writing this, that actually happens a lot... so maybe I shouldn't multitask. Or I'll just stick with listening to Harry Potter songs. Anyway we love all our readers and reviews! Oh and we have more than 1,000 hits, that just makes me so happy! I don't know why. Well keep reading and we'll keep writing and hopefully thrilling=)<strong>

**Review please! And happy Friday again=)**

**~Midnight**


	36. Is This Good News, Or Bad?

**Hey hey everyone! I'd like to thank all our reviewers again, and you have Songstar to thank for this update=)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Five<p>

_*Cinderheart*_

Waking in the warm den I debate what to do today. I miss having Midnightstorm as an apprentice. We had a good time together. But now I can spend more time with Lionblaze so I guess I should be thankful.

Speaking of Lionblaze, he blinks his eyes open, purring and wraps his tail around me. I sigh and nudge him.

"Come on we should get up." I mew as I stand and am thrown off balance, feeling heavy.

"You okay?" Lionblaze asks, stepping closer to me with worry sparking in his amber eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mew but I'm thinking fast. I've been putting on weight, but I've been eating sparingly. I've been feeling lethargic but I've done nothing different… _StarClan how could I be so stupid?!_ I think frantically as heat rushes to my pelt.

"Cinderheart?" Lionblaze's voice seems a million miles away.

"I need to see Jayfeather." I mutter, slipping past him.

Entering the den I try to compose my thoughts. It's too late when I realize that Jayfeather is there, and so is Midnightstorm. They're arguing in hisses, eyes flashing furiously.

"Cinderheart," Jayfeather mews, turning to me, looking happy for the distraction, "What's wrong?"

"Jayfeather!" Midnightstorm protests.

"I have a patient." He mews sharply. She glares at him her face a mask.

But as she leaves she hisses, "I thought _you_ of all cats would understand. I thought _you_ would care. But I guess I was wrong." I hear his breath catch and I look at him with sympathy.

"I can come back." I offer gently but he shakes his head.

"No," he mews, his eyes looking slightly frantic. He steps to me and I still have trouble believing he's blind. "Cinderheart what did you need to see me about?"

"I think I'm pregnant." I mew quietly.

He sighs heavily, "I think you are too. When did you begin to suspect?"

"Just now." I admit, feeling embarrassed that I didn't realize it earlier.

"Really?" He asks as he sniffs my stomach, preforming some exam I don't understand, "With all the early pregnancies… but yours is normal! This is wonderful!" Jayfeather's voice is joyful with relief that I don't feel.

"Uh yeah…" I mutter slowly, uncertain of what to say.

"No you don't understand!" Jayfeather mews, "Maybe they're losing power! Wait the kits, they're Lionblaze's?"

"_Yes_!" I mew defiantly, forgetting to be embarrassed.

"Then… that doesn't make sense…" He mutters half to himself. "How are you feeling?" He asks addressing me.

"Heavy, and lethargic." I reply at once.

"Well you can go to the nursery whenever you like, do you think you'll be able to hunt and patrol?" He asks diplomatically and I remember, with a heavy heart how fast the patrols have been going. I know with certainty that there's _no_ way I can run that fast.

"No." I sigh.

He pats my shoulder with his tail and mews, "Then let's get you to the nursery." We leave the den and I see Midnightstorm not far away whispering desperately to Echosong.

"_NO! No please! Listen to me!" _Midnightstorm begs as Echosong walks away.

"_Just leave me alone!"_ Echosong snarls racing out of camp. Deflating slightly Midnightstorm pads to Ravenclaw and starts talking. It doesn't take long before Ravenclaw too snarls at her:

"_It's not like that! I knew you'd never trust me!"_

"_That's not true!" _Midnightstorm wails as her friend walks away. Blazefeather appears and whispers something in her ear. She turns miserably to him and I see worry appear on his face.

I glance sideways at Jayfeather to see how he's taking his daughter's life falling apart, but he's sitting stock still eyes closed.

"Jayfeather?" I ask.

"Do you want to go tell Lionblaze the news?" He mews, not looking at me.

"Uh... sure." I mew and walk off, passing Midnightstorm as Firestar calls for her to go on a patrol. I frown at Firestar; ever since she became a warrior he's been working her twice as hard as anyone else with no explanation. But as usual she makes no complaint and joins the patrol. The calm and collected look on her face that I know so well is masking her pain once again.

I join Lionblaze at the fresh-kill pile and mew, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure." He replies, smiling happily at me.

"Well, um, remember how we said we weren't going to have kits until the wars over?" I start nervously, unsure how he will take this.

"Yes…" he mews in confusion. I hesitate, my tail flicking nervously. "Cinderheart?" He mews his eyes catching and holding my own.

"Oops." I mew quietly, and his face lights up at once.

"You're-? We're…. we're going to have kits?" he asks, his voice filling with excitement.

"Yes." I breathe and a beautiful smile spreads across his face.

"That's amazing! Fantastic! It's – oh." The light dies from his face as he realizes what this truly means.

"Then we'll just fight harder." He mews seriously.

"What?" I ask confused.

"To protect them. To protect all of them. It'll be alright Cinderheart!" He promises, his eyes glowing again, "And I mean come on! We're gonna have kits!"

Poppyfrost who is sunning herself looks up. "You're having kits?" She squeals. I smile at my sister and nod. "That's fantastic! Do you have any names? When are you going to the nursery? I'll be your personal servant, so don't worry about that, and I'll make sure he doesn't freak out." She mews, talking foxlengths a minute, and nodding at Lionblaze at the end of her spiel.

"Poppyfrost it's fine!" I mew laughing as flick my sister with my tail.

"Who said I'm going to freak out?" Lionblaze asks looking insulted.

"Trust me dads _always _freak out." Poppyfrost mews confidentially.

"Okay you've only had _one_ litter! You are not the all-knowing queen of kitting!" Lionblaze declares.

"That's more than you've had!" Poppyfrost shoots back, her eyes dancing.

"I'm a _tom_!"

"Guys!" I break in, and then burst out laughing with them. "No I don't have any name ideas I'll name them when they're born, I'm going to the nursery now, and you do not have to be my 'personal servant'." I mew at my sister's look.

She sighs and then mews, "Wait till mom finds out! Oi! Nightwhisper." She yowls to our younger brother.

"Yes?" he asks joining us, blue eyes surprised.

"Say congratulations to your sister!" Poppyfrost mews nodding at me.

"Congrats." He mews laughter in his blue eyes, "Why am I congratulating you?"

"She's going to have kits!" Poppyfrost shrieks.

"Oh that's great!" Nightwhisper mews, and though his tone is sincere I see some of my own worry reflected in his eyes, "Mom will be great when she finds out!"

"That's what I said." Poppyfrost mews.

He laughs and then mews, "By the way shouldn't Cinderheart be the one telling everyone?" Poppyfrost frowns at him while Lionblaze and I snigger.

"Okay I'm family. I can hurt you with no questions asked." She warns, trying to look menacing.

"I'm very scared." He promises.

"Now, now, don't plan murder in front of the deputy." Lionblaze mews lazily.

"Well you didn't hear anything." Poppyfrost replies and we all break down laughing.

"Well Cinderheart I'm really happy for you," Nightwhisper mews as soon as he can breathe again, "and I'm sure when Echosong finds out she'll be happy too, but I have to go now. See you guys later." We chorus "bye" as he walks away.

"Come on we have to tell everyone!" Poppyfrost mews as she drags me toward the rest of the Clan.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did I do a good job? I wasn't sure since this is from Cinderheart's pov but I think I got her right... wanna tell me in a review? <strong>

**Please? Well I'm hungry so I'm going to shut up and go get some lunch.**

**Until next time my Faithful Readers=)**


	37. This is All My Fault

**Hello lovelies! Another chapter for you! :)**

**So again please read the important message at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Six<p>

"You look terrible." Jaggedwind mews bluntly over a squirrel at sunhigh. I frown, glancing away.

"I'm fine." My voice is as stiff as my posture.

"No you're not!" Ravenclaw mews in a sing-song voice. I wonder why that is, with her screaming at me every other time we talk. Sometimes I could just kill her.

"Seriously you're not." Nightwhisper's chimes in. Well gee I wonder why.

"The only thing wrong with me is your annoying 'intervention'." I snap, glaring at my friends.

"We care about you!" Blazefeather insists, as he watches me.

"I care about you too Blazefeather but I'm fine! Which is more than you lot will be if you keep bugging me!" I hiss, my annoyance getting the best of me.

"Finally! You sound like yourself!" Jaggedwind declares, smiling slightly as his green eyes dance.

"So 'myself' is threatening your life?" I ask Jaggedwind.

"Yup." He mews popping the p. Everyone steals stuff from me!

"Hey uh you guys seen Echosong?" Nightwhisper mews suddenly changing the subject. My heart jumps to my throat. _What if she's with Smokefoot?_

"Uh she might be hunting? Want me to go look for her?" I offer attempting to be casual over the pounding of my worry in my throat.

"No it's fine I just haven't seen her since last night…" He mews slowly.

"The Dark Forest!" Ravenclaw yelps and I look at her in confusion, thinking she might have realized something about Echosong.

"Yeah?"

"The Dark Forest, look!" She shrieks, scrambling up. I look behind me and see the misty warriors just as Echosong appears in the entrance to the tunnel.

"Echosong!" I cry as a huge cat jumps on her and the battle explodes. I doge through cats with Nightwhisper by my side and pull the cat off my best friend.

"Stay away from my sister!" Nightwhisper yowls as he attacks it.

"Echosong," I gasp, smelling Smokefoot on her, "Are you okay?" She nods green eyes wide.

"What's going on?" She gasps, as she looks around frantically.

"They just showed up…. Go help the queens I'll get the elders." I instruct, falling into instinct as the battle rages.

"Will do." Echosong mews at once, standing up.

"Thanks." I mew briskly and she nods in response.

"No problem." I hear her whisper as I fight my way through the mass, slashing at Dark Forest cats. Sticking my head in the elders den I see Mousefur bent over in pain because of a large gash on her flank.

"They beat you here." She wheezes. I curse quietly.

"You can't move her." Briarlight mews.

"I know." I snap, "I'll have to guard the entrance."

Not many of the Dark Forest cats seem interested in our elders. We're putting up a terrific fight but they seem stronger. Then I see a cat fly into the medicine den. My blood goes cold.

"Graystripe!" I holler to the gray cat.

"What?" He asks running over to me.

"Guard them!" I hiss already gone.

I barrel across the hollow and fly into the medicine den, locating the hulking dark shape at once. Jayfeather's fur is fluffed up and he is hissing at the cat but he only laughs.

"Oh Jayfeather, you proved a long time ago that you could never fight." The Dark Forest cat chuckles and I shiver slightly.

"That's why he has me!" I snarl, and as the cat turns I rake my claws down the side of his face, watching with pleasure as the blood wells quickly. He slashes out at me but I'm too quick. I duck away against the wall. He smiles as though he's got me cornered. He comes again and I dive down, sliding under him and flipping him. I pin him down and snarl, "Never try that again."

"You actually think you will win!" He laughs gloatingly, "You cannot win this battle. We have infected all of you. You will be brought down from the inside as treachery spreads like poison."

I hiss in his face while he laughs. Anger pounds in my head as his words play on repeat. _Treachery spreads like poison…_ I have to shut him up… He keeps laughing and the sound shakes my resolve, but new anger flares up to replace it… I have to shut him up… A thrill of warning shoots through me… I'm walking on the edge…

"Oh we'll never win?" I ask. He tries to throw me of and I react instinctively as fury burns my blood, smashing his head hard against the ground. He fades slowly to mist. I feel sick.

"Sweetheart…" Jayfeather mews uncertainly, as he runs a tail down my side. I shake my head and back away. I flee from the den wanting to throw-up.

_What did I just do? What did I do? WHAT DID I DO?_

Chaos reigns around me but I fight hard, not even seeing my enemies. A squeal. I turn to see Jaggedwind shredding a cat. Cold steals over me, along with a strong bloody-thirsty desire for revenge.

_He's here!_

I turn and see the murder making his way calmly to Firestar's den. NO!

I slip around and make it to the path before he does.

"Going somewhere?" I growl angrily.

"Oh you have spirit!" Tigerstar laughs, "If only Brokenstar had been able to persuade you… ah well we waited too long. Well no use crying over bad prey."

I hiss at him.

"Oh! You think you can stop me? I am a murderer! I'll kill you without a second thought!" He mews almost giggling.

"I know! But this is what loyalty is! I can fight. I can stop you." I snarl, letting my claws slide back out.

"I see, you have killed. Tell me which of my warriors did you take away from me?" I blink in shock at his knowledge, and at his indifferent tone. He cares as little for his allies as he cares for us.

"_Warriors?_ None of you are warriors! None of you are good enough. You don't deserve the name, the association to Clans." I howl, letting my anger make me brave.

"You are right, we are not a Clan. We are something so much better!" He laughs at my look of disgust, "You want to see proof?"

I jump landing on him and sending him down back into the crowd of fighting cats. I slash and bite, he sends a huge paw my way to clock me but I duck and leap off, still blocking his way to Firestar.

"They made a wise choice. Loyalty has been written in you. No matter what they take from you, you will serve them still. I wish we had such loyalty." He mews slowly, watching my appraisingly, "No I've changed my mind. I _won't_ kill you. You are too worthy an adversary; you'll make this war interesting. I'll just send something to keep you busy." And with a flick of his tail a dozen seasoned fighters melt from nothing. "You know who he is, kill him." Tigerstar instruct, watching me with a slight smirk. They turn, and leave tasting the air.

"No!" I whisper.

"They would let you have him anyway." Tigerstar hisses, watching me with a curious expression.

"No!" I yowl, completely torn. I cannot leave my post. _But how can I let him die?_

I hear his yowl. Heart-breaking and shattering, it rips the air from my lungs. I see the laughter in the slaughterer's eyes. I throw Tigerstar back into the crowd and scream, "HE'S GOING TO KILL FIRESTAR!" Then I race away praying that someone will stop him.

I race through the cats and find Nightwhisper, held down by six of the assassins; they drag their claws along his side, torturing him before they kill him. The sight of fresh, bright blood on his pelt makes me dizzy. The leader raises his paws, claws extended as Nightwhisper snarls.

_**NO!**_

_*Lionblaze*_

The sound of battle is driving me crazy! I want to help but I have to protect Firestar. He's convinced that Tigerstar is going to attempt to kill him. So here I am, _not _fighting, praying that one of those screams doesn't belong to my mate. A loud scream makes its way up to us:

"_He's going to kill Firestar!"_

We both tense and I move to the entrance so I can see what is happening. A mob has appeared around a cat. A cat who is Tigerheart, I'd bet my life on it. Rain starts to pour, as it does the one glimpse of his dark pelt that I can see vanishes.

The air leaves my lungs – I turn and am paralyzed by fear.

"Hello traitor." Tigerstar stands in front of me, looking worse for the wear with blood pouring from multiple deep scratches.

"Know who I met?" He asks lazily, oh StarClan Cinderheart! "Your brothers daughter, she's a fiery one isn't she?" All my blood feels like it's leaving my body. Firestar closes his eyes and groans.

"Speaking of fire!" Tigerstar mews turning away from me, "Long time no see, Firestar!"

"Yeah and those long years weren't kind!" I snarl jerking out of my stupor. I leap, it carries me as far as I need. We fight viscously and wickedly fast, all my nights in the Dark Forest are in the back of my mind.

"Oh Lionblaze!" Tigerstar mews looking disappointed, "I _invented_ those moves! I taught them to you! Yet you use them on me still?" I wince fear clogging up my heart, Firestar didn't know! Well he knows now.

Suddenly he throws me against the side of the den. Hitting the stone I slide down the wall, fighting the blackness on the edges of my vision.

He pounces on Firestar, who fights but in vain. In a moment I'm watching helplessly as my leader dies before my eyes. _This is all my fault!_

I struggle up, "Move and you're next!" Tigerstar snarls. Then Firestar's eyes fly open. Tigerstar growls in annoyance as another cat appears in the entrance. Midnightstorm stares at Firestar with horror in her eyes. Rolling his eyes Tigerhstar vanishes.

_This is all my fault!_

_*Midnightstorm*_

I leap, bowling the one over and start shredding; I break one of his legs and turn to the others.

"Who wants some?" I yowl. They all back away, "Go home and tell them you lost or you'll get worse than him!" I hiss. They vanish. Shaking, I look down.

"Nightwhisper," I mew bending over him.

"You do care," he sighs.

"Of course I care." I reply letting my tears fall.

"I'm okay." His mew is weak and I press my face into his bloody fur.

"No you're not!" My own voice is thick.

"Nightwhisper?" Echosong is on my other side and is staring at her brother in horror.

"I have to go." I hiss to her remembering Firestar.

"I'll protect him." She vows her eyes flashing. I nod and run as fast as I can, flying up the path. I freeze in the entrance. Firestar lies weak on the ground only one life left to him. Lionblaze lies in a heap, with the murderer standing over my leader, unharmed. He rolls his eyes almost annoyed and vanishes. I hardly hear the cries of celebration.

_This is all my fault!_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? <strong>

**-What do you think of Echosong and Smokefoot? Should she stop seeing him?**

**-Who is your favorite character so far?**

**Why am I asking this? Because we want to know, duh :) lol**

**Okay anyway, THE CREATE-A-CAT CONTEST IS OVER! **

**Thanks to all of those who submitted! **

**As always REVIEW! :)**

**-Echosong**


	38. Alliance

**Honestly, I cannot type right now. All my words end up jumbled. So please excuse that if it happens. So I cannot wait until Web of Lies comes out! (OUR next fan fic.) Hell yeah! (oopsies.)**

**Oh and I feel bad for not doing this...**

**Erin Hunter owns these characters (Beside the ones we create) and the wonderful series **_**Warriors.**_

**Yeah...awkward. **

**Um...**

**Hey why don't you visit our forum? It's called M&E's Forum...I think the link is on our profile...**

**Lots of updates there. If we get visitors then we can like discuss the fanfics. It'll be fun! :) Also you can like suggest thinks to us there, we would like to hear what you have to say!**

**So like go visit after you read and review, kay? **

**Happy Friday! (Whoop it's the weekend! Thank goodness!) **

**Thanks for reading! We heart you!**

**-Echosong :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Seven<p>

I fall back down the path shaking. Ravenclaw is by my side in an instant as soon as my paws hit the solid ground of the hollow.

"What?" She hisses in my ear.

"Nothing." I lie not meeting her eyes.

"Come here, you need to see something." She hisses, her eyes troubled. She leads me closer to the thorn tunnel where our Clanmates have gathered awkwardly.

Standing awkwardly in our hollow is a patrol of RiverClan cats. Mistystar and her deputy Reedwhisker step forward when I move closer to them than the other cats.

"Where is Firestar?" Mistystar asks looking at me.

"In his den he –"

"Lionblaze then?" She demands, cutting over me with a troubled look on her face.

_Ravenclaw._ I feel her start next to me as I talk in her mind.

_Yeah? _Her voice responds in my head.

_Lionblaze is in Firestar's den, get him, quick!_ I instruct, forming the words as fast as I can.

_Okay._ She melts away from my side as swiftly as a shadow and Mistystar's eyes flicker to her only momentarily before returning to me.

"He's coming." I mew smoothly.

Mistystar nods.

"Why are you here?" I ask, wishing a senior warrior will appear, but they are all evaluating the damage and looking after the wounded.

"Willowshine." Mistystar mews promptly and a gray tabby walks over to us.

"I had a dream from StarClan, and –"

"You saw us attacked?" I ask in surprise, cutting her off before I can think properly.

"Yes. I knew we needed to help, but obviously you handled it on your own." Willowshine explains, letting her eyes wander over the hollow, with the broken branches scattered on the ground, the fur left in clumps, and the blood-stained dirt.

"I wouldn't say that." I mutter. Mistystar is watching me critically and I return my attention to her, "Thank you for coming, I –"

"Mistystar!" Lionblaze mews coming up behind me, "What are you doing here?" She explains again and Lionblaze smiles when she finishes.

"Well thank you! It's good to know that some Clans still have compassion." He mews with a grin.

"Thank you," she mews smiling and inclining her head, "But I was really hoping to talk to Firestar."

"Uh, well –" Lionblaze starts awkwardly.

"Lionblaze what's happened?" Mistystar asks as worry darkens her eyes.

"He was injured." Lionblaze mews briskly, "I'll go see if he's up to it."

Mistystar gasps, "Oh I'm sorry, we'll go then."

"No it's fine." I mew quickly, getting lots of weird looks from the surrounding cats. I curse myself but it does little good now.

Lionblaze beckons me away, "What are you doing?" He demands in a low and brisk voice.

"We need to form an alliance with them…" I mew, startling myself with the words, yet I know at once they are true, "I just don't know why… we can't fight this war on our own, Lionblaze."

"Perhaps you're right," He mews slowly, his golden eyes weighing me appraisingly, "but next time let the deputy make those decisions."

"Sorry." I mew quickly, dropping my gaze abashedly.

"It's okay, you remind me a lot of Jayfeather." Lionblaze mews smiling. Then he turns and walks briskly back up to Firestar's den.

Sighing and wishing to escape the stares, I make my way to the medicine den and slip inside. Echosong is there helping Jayfeather with a patient.

Nightwhisper.

"Hey," he mews in a cracked voice when he sees me, attempting to sit up.

"No!" Jayfeather snaps as he hovers over Nightwhisper, "Lay down! You lost too much blood! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sorry." He mews laying his head back down. I feel the worlds spin beneath me as I look at him, despair opening a hole in my heart.

_Your fault. This is your fault. They _told _you. But you didn't care. He's hurt because of _you._ He was attacked because of _you_. He might have __**died **__because of _you_._

"Here," Jayfeather mews, jerking me out of my thoughts and pushing poppy seeds toward Nightwhisper. "You need to sleep." Nightwisper's eyes droop closed and his breathing becomes regular as the seeds take effect. Jayfeather leaves the den with herb bundles to tend to the rest of the Clan.

"This isn't your fault." Echosong mews watching me wearily.

"It is." I mew back bleakly.

"No! You did everything you could! You're the best warrior we have." She snaps and I turn away shaking my head.

"I have to tell you something." I mew, my voice a terrified whisper.

"What?" She whispers hesitantly, obviously picking up on my inner turmoil.

"I-I killed one of the Dark Forest cats… I –"

"But they're dead…" Echosong breaks in sounding baffled.

"Their soul disappears. Forever." My voice cracks and I feel sick again.

"Why?" She asks in shock and I feel her back away from me.

"They were going to… I had to save Jayfeather." I whisper shame breaking over me in endless waves.

"Sometimes you have to do bad things to save good things…" Echosong mews hesitantly after a few moments of silence before she walks to my side, her voice growing firmer, "We all have both light and dark inside us. You know this. It is the part you choose to act on and why that matters. You did this for a good reason… they _are_ the evil ones after all."

"Stooping down to their level doesn't make it right." I protest.

"Come on, you don't need to be here." She mews briskly leading me out of the den and nudging me to make me walk. Firestar is talking with Mistystar and he beckons me with his tail. Clearing my mind firmly I walk over and mew my greetings.

"I believe it was you who suggested our alliance?" Firestar asks.

"Yes." I reply slowly.

"Then thank you," Mistystar mews, "You show wisdom far beyond your years."

I feel heat spread over my pelt and I mumble, "Thank you."

"Let me ask you something," Firestar mews, "Do you think all the Clans need to unite?"

"Yes." I reply immediately, the words slipping out before I can think clearly, "Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow, _and_ Star."

"Thank you, you may go." Firestar mews gravely and I dip my head to the leaders and leave.

"She's going to be a great leader one day." I hear Mistystar mew as I leave.

"Yes, I only wish I could be around to see it." Firestar mews sounding wistful.

"If I'm around I'll take notes for you." Mistystar promises in a light-hearted voice.

"Thank you." Firestar mews through mrrows of laughter. Walking a tad taller I make my way to my friends.

"So are we allies?" Blazefeather mews as soon as I draw near.

"Yup." I reply as I sit.

"Good," he mews sighing with relief.

"Well let's hope some Clans don't take it as signs of warfare." Jaggedwind mews darkly, causing the others to shake their heads worriedly.

"No Jaggedwind," I mew shaking my head, "They'll understand that we're only trying to help and protect each other."

"Not all cats are as wise as you." He warns gravely.

"It'll be all right." Ravenclaw mews, though her eyes are troubled.

"Oh come on Ravenclaw," Echosong laughs bitterly, "When's the last time _anything's _been all right?"

We all laugh grimly and make our way to Jayfeather, to help and to get patched up.

It'll be all right.

_Yeah right._


	39. Things We Can't Have

*****9/11 REMEMBERED*****

**Hello readers! Here's another chapter for you! **

**Check out our profile! There's a link to our forum! You should check it out!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Bookworm! Thank you so much for your **_**ahmazing **_**review! **

**-Echosong **

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Eight<p>

"Night hunting?" Nightwhisper asks, appearing at my side as dusks creeps over the hollow.

"Nightwhisper…" I mew slowly, knowing it is a bad idea and yet unable to deny him.

"I know, I know," he concedes heavily, "but friends hunt together all the time right?" He continues those hopeful blue, blue eyes making my heart go crazy.

"Yeah I guess so." I agree with a small smirk and he smiles in triumph.

"Hey have you talked to Ravenclaw?" He mews suddenly, concern marring his face, "Lately she seems really –"

"Upset? Yeah I know, but she won't tell me…. She'll talk when she's ready." I reply heavily, shaking my head wearily.

"Hey guys." Echosong mews as she appears, a devilish glint in her eyes. I wince slightly. I know what she's thinking, but it's not like that. He understands now, well more than he used to and even though we can't be together we both hate not spending time with each other so we decided to be "just friends". Whoo hoo.

"Hey want to come night hunting with us?" Nightwhisper mews suddenly perfectly oblivious to his sister's panic at those words.

"That's a great idea!" I mew, "You say you hate it but with friends it could be fun."

She proceeds to freak out in her head and I have trouble concealing my smirk. _You do know I can hear you right?_ I mind talk.

_Ah! I forgot about that! Oh StarClan, ugh… oh my… just butt out okay?!_

_Um no! You keep sneaking out. In the forest. Where you could be attacked and murdered!_ I frown heavily at her, but it has no effect.

_I'm safe!_

_I want proof!_

_Look you have your little forbidden love so –_

_No! We're not doing __**anything**__!_ My frown deepens as I glares at her and Nightwhisper stares at us, nonplussed.

_Uh sure. He loves you!_ Echosong stares incredulously at me, shaking her head slightly.

_He understands!_

_Not as well as you'd like to believe._

_Look you're either leaving with us or not at all. And I will find you!_ I threaten and I can tell by the way her shoulders slump that I've won this battle.

_Fine! I guess I don't have a choice. Nice to know my best friend trusts me!_

_It's not you I don't trust. _We turn back to Nightwhisper who's staring at us very confused.

"Um, what was that?" He asks slowly, uncertainty hanging around him.

"Nothing." Echosong and I mew at the same time.

"Okay," he replies clearly not believing us but also not really wanting to know, "Are we going or not?"

"Yeah we are." Echosong groans. _Love you too._ She glares at me, an almost evil glare.

The forest is quite and we wander, hunting but mostly just talking, discussing the last battle and our alliance with RiverClan.

"It's not enough." I mew shaking my head.

"What do you mean? Nightwhisper asks.

"To fight this war, and I mean really fight, not just the defense we're doing, _all_ the Clans _have_ to be allies. We need that strength." _Unite or die. _A voice whispers in my mind, not Echosong's or Ravenclaw's.

"That's not going to happen. WindClan wouldn't agree." Echosong mews heavily, her green eyes troubled.

"Neither would ShadowClan, Blackstar would die first." Nightwhisper adds and I sigh sullenly.

"The way things are going he might anyways." I mew bitterly. The siblings agree hoarsely.

"I just can't believe everything that's happened." Echosong mews after a brief silence, "I mean they're taking _everything_ from us."

I sigh and nod, "It's not supposed to be this way."

"This is a long war," Nightwhisper mews seriously, "There's no easy fix, it won't just go away overnight. It'll be long and hard. Heck we might be fighting when _we've_ joined StarClan."

"Maybe…" I mew remembering my prophecy. Dovewing's death had brought us peace, for a little while at least. But peace was supposed to stay under my rule…

"Midnightstorm? We're going to hunt now." Nightwhisper mews bringing me out of my reverie and I nod, watching them as they slip away. Tasting the air I follow Echosong through the trees. As I expected she ignores the prey and sneaks down her well-marked path.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice mews infront of me, holding the coldness she adopts for their play acting.

"Echo-"

"Shush!" She snaps cutting off his voice and I bite my lip, knowing she's sensed me. There's no point hiding now.

"Echosong?" I mew melting from the darkness onto the ShadowClan border. Smokefoot is standing there of course. Big surprise there.

"What are you doing here?" Smokefoot mews tonelessly.

"Hunting. You?" I reply just as coldly.

"The same."

"Really? I was under the impression that you were meeting someone." My voice is a veiled threat but I can't help it.

"Midnightstorm!" Echosong shrieks glaring indignantly at me.

"I have to go." Smokefoot mews abruptly.

"No! Smokefoot!" Echosong pleads, shooting furious glares at me as he turns to look at her with a sad smile.

"We have to leave as well." I hiss and nudge Echosong away. We walk in cold silence. She's fuming and I'm terrified.

"How could you?" She spits suddenly stopping.

I turn to her my eyes sad, "I had to. I won't let you be hurt! Listen to me, you _will_ be hurt! StarClan will not allow this to go unpunished! Please!" I step forward but she backs away.

"You don't trust me." She snarls, as fury and betrayal wave over her.

"Go back to camp. Please." I beg softly.

"You were my best friend." She spits, every word full of contempt and hate and pain.

"No – please –" I cry but she disappears and the night swallows her pale pelt.

"What's going on?" Nightwhisper asks, appearing as I did, from darkness.

"I – let's just go back to camp." I mew wearily as my voice breaks. Nightwhisper nods and stares at where his sister vanished sadly.

"It's that ShadowClan cat, Smokefoot? Isn't it?" He demands and I look away from him, "I've seen them at Gatherings… I didn't want to believe it. I thought – hoped – it was harmless, nothing…"

"This is not your fault." I mew firmly, turning back to him and moving closer._ It's mine._

"Sometimes I really hate StarClan." He mews wrapping himself around me.

"We can't –" I gasp willing myself not to black out at the rush of emotions that fills me, sweeping through my body and fraying my nerves.

"I know… but I want to." He whispers against my fur and I have to take deep calming breaths, shutting my eyes against the scene.

"I know," I admit and he purrs in response, I almost give in when cold rips the night air. I hear an angry hiss and feel a paw come out of nowhere hitting me hard and pushing me away from him. We lock eyes, sadly and mew in unison:

"But we can't." We walk back to camp miserably, both of us dragging our paws. I can hardly fight the tears in my eyes but I just push them away bitterly.

He leaves me in the hollow and goes into the warriors den. I can't bear it so I slide down under the out crop where I sat before my warrior ceremony. Hidden in a shadow I am all but invisible. A beam of moonlight lights the tunnel. Slowly I doze off.

Half asleep I hardly realize Ravenclaw is illuminated by that moonbeam as she slips into camp. Dazed I taste the air feeling almost as if someone else is telling me what to do. The scent on my friend wakes me immediately, clearing my mind at once. I stand but I'm still hidden so she doesn't notice.

_Where were you? _She whips around and finds me at the sound of my voice in her mind. Her gray eyes are wide and defensive.

_Hunting __**mother. **__Since when do I have to answer to you?_

_I just want to make sure you're okay._ I respond, her words stinging me.

_Yeah sure._ Her eyes glare skeptically at me through the darkness.

_I mean it. You're one of my best friends._ Even in my mind, my voice breaks.

_I know._ She ducks her head for a moment and I feel I blossom of hope. I'm sure she's remembering all the good times we've had, our bond closer then friendship, surely she wouldn't throw that away – but when she meets my eyes hers are hard. _But I'm not sorry. _

She slips away before I can say anything else and the bitter tears I've held back all night fall fast and thick from my eyes as I sink to the hollow's ground.

The scent on her pelt was WindClan.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy...So what did you think?<strong>

**-What's your opinion of Ravenclaw and Echosong's forbidden loves?**

**-Who's your favorite couple?**

**-What do you think of the story so far?**


	40. Lilac and Golden

**Sorry for the wait! I guess I was distracted with my birthday...**

**Anyway...Enjoy!**

**-Echo**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty nine<p>

_*Cinderheart*_

I feel horrible. No one mentioned that this is painful. My stomach is huge, I'm constantly starving, and I'm never comfortable. _Ever_.

And to top all that off the Dark Forest is interfering with me and my babies. They haven't even been kitted yet and I'm already overly protective of them. _This_ should be fun! Not.

"Cinderheart?" Lionblaze appears in the den entrance, his voice hesitant. I grunt my response. "I brought you a shrew." He mews and lays the shrew next to me.

"Thanks." I mew through a mouthful and he sighs certain that I'm not going to bite his head off.

"Midnightstorm's worried about you. She and Jayfeather keep fighting." He offers after he decides he's safe from my pregnant wrath.

I sigh and mew, "Are you sure I'm why they're fighting?"

"Among other things." He mews back, hardly stifling a laugh, "They both seem very stressed."

"Well after the last battle how can you blame them? It's not just a little skirmish or fight anymore. It's war, and it's huge." I mew and the mirth fades from his face.

"It's getting serious." He agrees.

"Will our kit's father be the leader?" I ask fearfully.

"I don't know. I hope not." Lionblaze replies not meeting my eyes.

"Lionblaze I –"

"It's fine," he mews cutting me off. It's clear he doesn't want to talk about this. I don't blame him.

"Humor me." I whisper softly and he looks intently at me.

"Yes?"

"If… it happens, who will be deputy?" I asks as uneasiness ruffles my pelt.

"We've talked about it…" Lionblaze mews delicately, "But we both agree that the best thing to do would to wait for a sign from StarClan."

"Why?" I ask, frowning.

"Proof. To prove that they are still here and fighting with us. And don't you think that the Clan would be calmed to know that their deputy was chosen by StarClan?" He explains soothingly.

"After losing Firestar? Yes." I reply bitterly,

"Enough," he mews shaking his head, "He has survived this long! Why should anything change?"

_Because everything's changing?_ I think but I can't say that, I can't bear to see the fight go from Lionblaze like that. "Jayfeather came in earlier to check on the kits." I mew instead.

Lionblaze's eyes light up and he mews, "So there's more than one?"

"Two. If it were one that'd be one fat kit." I mew, making him laugh.

"And they are healthy?" He demands, his eyes switching back to worried.

"They seem to be." I reply easily, stretching out.

"But…" I see guilt shadow his face as he trails off, biting his lip and flicking his tail nervously.

"That's not your fault. They're interfering with all the pregnancies, not just mine." I mew firmly, but it has little effect.

"I know, it's just –"

"I will be fine and so will the kits. We have Jayfeather looking after us!" I mew with a calm and certain air, hoping he will relax.

"You're right." He leans over and licks my ear, "I have to go." He whispers.

"I know," I murmur back, "I'll be right here."

He laughs and mews as he leaves, "Didn't go frolicking through the forest while I'm gone."

"Not bloody likely." I mutter and turn back to my shrew. When I finish I feel pleasantly full for the first time in a while and the den is warm enough to make me sleepy. I lay down, closing my eyes.

_I'm in a dream. A beautiful meadow, with prey running all around, surrounds me, stretching out as far as I can see. I've never seen the place before but a word strikes in my brain- _Home_. _

_Cats are converging in a small dip beneath me, they all look worried and it doesn't fit the scene. A blue-gray cat stands and seems to call the meeting to order. The air smells heavily of ThunderClan but one RiverClan scent taints the air. Now the cats are arguing, writhing like disturbed ants. _

_A familiar black pelt draws my eye. _Midnightstorm! _She is staring at the cat in order intently and I look back to her, she looks familiar. Two different faces come to my mind – two different memories. One is of a strong leader, from a time that's shadowy, it could all have been a dream, I think hard on her name… Bluestar! The other is from my life and that is in clear focus, the mopey and put off apprentice who turned into a fine warrior, Bluemorning! They look so similar to each other, almost as if they were… the same cat! Bluemorning is Bluestar! But how is that possible? _

_The meeting is beginning to break up. Midnightstorm is talking the cat with the RiverClan scent. She too looks familiar… that silver-gray pelt. Another gray cat joins them – there is something hauntingly familiar about her… Bluestar/Bluemorning joins them. She speaks to the ThunderClan gray cat in a low tone. Bluestar's eyes flick to me, apparently by chance, and they widen obviously startled, the RiverClan cat and Midnightstorm look at me, and lastly the hauntingly familiar cat looks. Her eyes meet mine and they hold shock and fear. And suddenly I realize why she looks so familiar- she is _**me**_!_

I wake with a start in the nursery, my heart racing. The warmth of the den serves to slow my heart but my mind is still in turmoil.

Daisy looks over and mews, "Are you all right? Your fur is all fluffed up."

I force my fur down, "Oh I'm fine… could-could you get Jayfeather for me?" I ask, trying to keep my voice level.

"Are you –?"

"No, no!" I mew quickly not wanting to startle anyone, "I just had a dream I don't understand…"

"Oh well then I'll go now." She mews and leaves. I watch the end of her fluffy tail disappear as I sit wondering….

"Cinderheart?" Jayfeather mews breaking my trance.

I glance up and mew, "Yes I need to talk to you."

"You're dream, did you feel in danger?" He asks in concern as he picks his way closer to me.

"No." I reply stoutly and a look of confusion flits across his normally blank face.

"Describe it please." He requests and I close my eyes, trying to remember every detail.

"…. Then the cat looks at me and I realized that she was me! Is it an omen? Am I going to die?" I ask, feeling sad and angry that I will not be able to mother my kits.

"You are not going to die." Jayfeather mews with finality.

I sigh lightly, "Then what was the dream…?"

"It means simply that you have a place in StarClan, that you will join them." He replies calmly.

"Oh." I mew with a frown, it is such an anticlimactic answer…

"I'm sorry it scared you." He mews sympathetically.

"It's fine." I mew distractedly, there are still things that bother me about it, "Then why were those other cats there?"

"Hmm?" He asks, and I open my mouth but instead of the question I let out a scream of pain.

"Cinderheart?" He is back by my side and I can feel my eyes rolling back into my head. Breathe! A voice commands, not a voice really but an instinct, I breathe. "Brightheart!" I hear Jayfeather's yowl from a long way away.

"You're doing great," he mews, suddenly loud and clear, "I just need you to push." Am I not? I think hazily. I push, trying to ignore the fresh spasms of pain. "Good, good," he mews coaching me, "Just a little more," okay… I think vaguely and I obey. Jayfeather has left my head and is moving around.

"Brightheart lick, hard! She's not breathing!" My eyes fly open and I try to push myself up.

"My kit!" I moan.

"NO!" Jayfeather snarls "Lay back down!" _B__ut my kit!_ I think and another instinct forces me to lie back down; _you'll harm that other kit! _it says. I concentrate on pushing out the other one and I try to block out the frantic thoughts of the other.

"She's breathing!" Brightheart mews during another painful bout of spasms, _give your daughter her sibling!_ I think and force the other kit out of me through a cloud of pain.

"You did it Cinderheart!" Jayfeather mews in my ear.

"One healthy gray she-kit and one healthy golden tom." Brightheart adds happily. Golden? I think, Goldenkit?

"Let me IN!" I hear Lionblaze's yowl from outside.

"He can come in," Jayfeather calls. My mate bursts into the nursery and sighs when he sees the two kits.

"Ohhhhh!" He seems too excited for words. He licks my ear and gazes down at them proudly.

"Would you like to help name the?" I ask with a smile.

"They look just like us..." he murmurs then looks at me and nods vigorously.

"I was thinking Goldenkit to match his pelt," I mew, looking up at Lionblaze who is staring down at his son,

"Perfect." He purrs, "And Lilackit."

I cock my head, "Why?"

"Because you love lilacs." He replies with a gentle smile that causes me to sigh and lick his hear.

"Then Lilackit and Goldenkit it is." I mew look down on my kits happily. _I will protect you! I will fight to the bitter end to make sure you are safe. _They snuggle into my fur and start feeding hungrily.

I laugh and Lionblaze lies down next to me. I fall asleep in his golden fur.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**-Do you like the story so far?**

**REVIEW! :) **


	41. Innocence

**40 CHAPTERS! Whoop whoop! **

**Yay! I can't wait to upload Web of Lies! (BTW that's the next fanfic in the series.)**

**Yeah lots of drama...**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**-Echosong**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty<p>

_*Lilackit*_

"Come on Goldenkit!" I moan poking my brother's golden pelt, "Wake up!" He gives a small growl and rolls over.

"Should I call you midgetkit?" I mew smiling as his eyes pop open.

"I told you not to call me that!" He jumps on me pinning me down and snarls. I growl back as mother walks in.

"Goldenkit! Lilackit! What are you doing?" She demands looking at us.

"She called me midgetkit again mommy!" Goldenkit whines running over to our mother.

"Lilackit how many times have I told you to _not_ call him that?" Mother asks severely, frowning at me.

"A lot." I mew back cheekily.

"_SEE?_ She won't listen!" Goldenkit whimpers.

"Don't be a baby!" I mew.

"Lilackit!" Mother snaps looking at me angrily. "_Stop_."

"Sorry mommy." I reply abashedly.

"I think you need to swear that you won't call your brother midgetkit." She replies firmly as she continues to frown at me.

"Do I _have _to?" I whine and get a scary glare in return.

"Yes." Mother mews severly.

"Fine. I swear that I will not call Goldenkit midgetkit." I mew, sighing dramatically.

"Or call me that when I'm a paw or a warrior!" Goldenkit hisses finding my loophole.

"I swear I will not call my brother midgetkit when he's a kit or a paw or a warrior. Happy?" I mew, moping sullenly.

"Do a flip." Goldenkit demands.

"Why?" I snap, frowning at him.

"I'm bored." He replies with a devilish grin.

"_MOM!"_I shriek and mother is back over at once.

"Goldenkit don't take advantage of your sister, Lilackit if I see you doing a flip I will make you wait two extra moons before you can become an apprentice." She mews sharply, enough to have Goldenkit hanging his head.

"Can you do that?" I ask, cocking my head.

"It's one of the perks of being the mate of the deputy." Mother replies with a smile.

"What's a perk?" I ask.

"Never mind. Now I know you two want to get out of here so go ahead. But stay in camp!" She calls as we race to the nursery's entrance.

Racing outside into the cool air of camp our argument is quickly forgotten.

"Where should we go?" Goldenkit asks.

"Let's go see the elders. We haven't yet and don't they love kits?" I offer.

"Yeah okay!" He agrees brightly, but as we trot through the masses of cats we're almost trampled _a lot_. No one's watching where they're going!

Then we're snatched back by someone grabbing us by our scruffs. They plop us down out of harm's way and look at us worriedly.

"You all right?" a black she-cat asks.

"Yeah." I mew looking up at her avidly, she must be a warrior!

"You were almost squished." A bright red tom informs us.

"We were just going to the elders den." Goldenkit mews.

"But there's so many cats out –"

"We get it." The she-cat says, "I'm Midnightstorm."

"And I'm Blazefeather." Mews the tom with a smile.

"Oh!" I mew suddenly recognizing her, "You were mommy's apprentice!"

"And you were daddy's!" Goldenkit mews looking at Blazefeather in awe.

"That's right." Blazefeather mews smiling.

"You must be their _favorite_! Mommy talks about you all the time." I squeal in excitement.

"That's right I am her favorite." Midnightstorm mews.

"Uh no. I was her first and _I_ will always be her favorite." A silver she-cat mews as she passes.

"In your dreams Ivypool!" Midnightstorm calls out laughing. Ivypool glances back her eyes filled with laughter.

"Can we go to the elders den now?" Goldenkit asks.

"Sure, it's right over there." Blazefeather mews pointing us in the right direction.

"Thanks!" I mew, "And I'll ask mommy who her favorite was for you!" I call over my shoulder as we hurry away.

Staring at them as they start talking again I realize their faces have gone dark. Looking around at camp I see the same grim look on everyone's faces. No laughter rings out as it's supposed to.

I can only think: _What's happened? And what does it mean?_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of these two bundles of fluff? Aren't they cute? <strong>

**Yeah so anyway, visit our profile! We have a poll that needs votes! :)**

**Have a nice day and Happy Tuesday. (Man I wish it was the weekend already)**

_-Echosong_

_Oh and REVIEW!_


	42. Hurry Up and Save Me

**Man, why is this week going by so slow?**

**-Echo**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty One<p>

_*Six moons later*_

_*Lilackit*_

"Mommy please stop licking me!" I protest as mum holds me down, determined to give me an unwanted bath, "I'm going to be a paw! I can lick myself."

"You know she's right Cinderheart." Daddy mews from the entrance, sunlight glowing around his gold pelt.

"Daddy!" I squeal and run to him with Goldenkit right behind me.

"You guys ready to be paws?" He asks us smiling widely. We nod excitedly, unable to talk around the bubbles of joy in our throats.

"Who are our mentors?" I ask for the hundredth time,. Hoping dad will slip up, but no such luck.

"You know I can't tell you," Dad mews sternly, "let's go out." He turns and walks out we trot happily after our dad, Cinderheart following us.

_I can't wait to be apprenticed!_

_*Midnightstorm*_

Dawn ushers in day as Lionblaze slips into the nursery to fetch his kits. They are absolutely adorable. Lilackit is a miniature Cinderheart and Goldenkit looks just like Lionblaze, except he's _short_.

And I can't believe I'm going to be a mentor! I'm so new! But Firestar said he thinks I'm ready. _Or_ he knows that the deputy has to be a mentor. So he's pushing me again. Again, who am I kidding? He never stopped!

"So you excited?" Ravenclaw mews sitting down next to me.

I give my friend a terrified look. "Excited? I'm terrified! What if I'm a horrible mentor?"

"You? Horrible? Ha! You'll be fine." Ravenclaw mews with an amused smirk.

"She's right; you'll probably have Lilackit whipped into a warrior in a moon." I smile and roll my eyes at Nightwhisper and then round angrily on Ravenclaw.

"Did you tell the whole Clan?" I demand, frowning at her.

"No! Just you're closest friends!" She protests and I roll my eyes at her as she snickers. "I'm guessing you don't want Blazefeather and Jaggedwind to sing congratulations to you?"

"You better be joking!" I threaten furiously and she balks slightly.

"I am now! Be right back." She mews and then runs over to her brothers.

"I don't believe her!" I fume angrily, like I don't have enough to be going on with, without her embarrassing my in front of the whole Clan. I glad she's supporting me of course (she's perfectly friendly as long as we stay far away from the topic of Onyxnight) but does she have to so… _her_?

"I think it's sweet." Nightwhisper mews, shrugging slightly.

"Course you do." I reply dryly and he leans over and licks my ear tenderly,

"Lighten up." He whispers while a thousand volts of electricity seem to shoot through me.

"I-I just –" I stutter.

"I know." He mews letting his muzzle brush mine for the briefest of moments. I think there's smoke rising from my pelt.

"Do you have to do that?" I whine when he backs up.

"Just making sure you remember what were fighting for." He mews easily. I snort softly and think: _T__rust me I need no reminder, as I never forgot._

"It just drives me mad when you do that…. With us not able –" he nods abruptly cutting me off.

"It drives me crazy too." He admits softly, looking around before shooting me a rueful grin.

"So you'll stop?" I ask hesitantly, fearing hurting him.

"Yes." He whispers, his voice bitter but his blue eyes sympathetic.

"Thank you." I whisper and he sighs heavily. And then we fall into silence, watching as Lionblaze reappears with the rest of his family. _What would I give for that to be a possibility for me?_

"Makes you really jealous doesn't it?" Nightwhisper asks casually, watching Cinderheart and Lionblaze beam at their kits with looks of unconditional love.

"Yes," I whisper. "My whole life is the war… and the possibility of –"

"Something so innocent and pure? It's tantalizing isn't it?" He mews, voicing my thoughts perfectly and I nod choking back tears. "Well maybe that's why he's giving you an apprentice…" Nightwhisper mutters, looking sideways at me. I'd never thought of it that way. He knows me so perfectly, and he always knows what to say…

"Thank you." I mew again looking at him.

"I'm sorry I can't –" He mews, suddenly standing up with a pained expression, reminding me that I'm, not the only one hurting.

"I understand." I mew, my voice tiny and Nightwhisper nods awkwardly, walking away to join Blazefeather and Jaggedwind.

Firestar appears and looks out over us proudly, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Firestar mews. "I've called you together for one of the most important moments in the life of a Clan. We are now ready to name two new apprentices, Goldenkit and Lilackit, please come forward."

The little gray kit rushes up into the half circle under Highledge that the Clan has left clear, followed by her golden-pelted brother.

"Goldenkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will called Goldenpaw." Firestar announces.

"Goldenpaw!" The Clan yowls, while the new apprentice shivers with excitement.

"StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior. Brightheart, you are a strong and faithful warrior and I know you will do all you can to make Goldenpaw an exceptional warrior." Goldenpaw rises and touches noses with Brightheart, he is shivering with excitement. My heart speeds up, _I'm going to me a mentor! _

"Lilackit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will called Lilacpaw." Firestar continues, and the gray cat straightens up, staring up at Firestar.

"Lilacpaw!" I yowl, trying to stay calm.

"StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior. Midnightstorm," my heart flies in my throat as I step forward, "you are an intelligent hunter and fighter and you live in loyalty, I know you will pass on these vital characteristics to Lilacpaw." Lilacpaw stand and walks over to me and we touch noses her eyes glimmering with exhilaration.

"Goldenpaw, Lilacpaw! Goldenpaw! Lilacpaw!"

"What are we going to do first?" She mews to me as the Clan writhes, come leaving others, walking by and congratulating her. My mind files in worry with no ideas presenting themselves! I have no idea what to do!

"Are we going to hunt?" She continues, not noticing my panic, "Or do battle training? Explore the territory?'

"Actually," Firestar mews as he walk up to us, "I want you to stay in camp, I'm sure the elders would love to tell you a story." Lilacpaw looks terribly disappointed at first but after Firestar assures her that Goldenpaw isn't leaving camp either she heads off to the elders cheerfully enough.

"Why do you want us to stay in camp?" I ask looking at Firestar in surprise.

"Echosong feels as though she's being watched in the forest at night, so do others… they are – I don't want to take any chances." Firestar mews tensely, and I realize that up close he is somewhat thinner, and his eyes have a permanently weary set to them. A new air of grimness hangs about my leader and I shiver slightly, wondering if we all look this way.

"But they have to leave camp some time!" I protest anyway, for it _is_ true.

"Not today." Firestar mews flatly, "And not at night." I bow my head realizing arguing won't get me anywhere.

"I guess I should thank you. I had no idea what to do." I confess as my stomach clenches and my nerves tremble.

Firestar laughs warmly, "Oh it'll come to you." He assures me before he walks away to join Sandstorm.

"What was that all about?" Blazefeather asks with a frown when I join my friends.

"He doesn't want Lilacpaw and Goldenpaw to leave camp." I reply, lowering my voice slightly.

"Why?" Ravenclaw and Nightwhisper ask together, looking startled.

"How does he except them to train?" Jaggedwind demands, an incredulous look plastered across his face.

"I don't know, But Firestar said Echosong –"

"It is because of that feeling I've been having?" She asks with guilty eyes, looking at me for the first time in days. I nod slowly, half afraid of doing something else to anger her.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She exclaims, staring hard at me and I catch the double meaning with a wonderful feeling of relief as she continues, "I think it was just my nerves over reacting!"

"It's all right," I mew smiling brightly at her, "Now I can hang with you guys."

"Ugh." Jaggedwind groans as his eyes sparkling teasingly.

"Oh shut up." I hiss at him.

"Just kidding love." He mews with a wink and I very maturely retaliate by sticking my tongue out at him.

"Okay _whatever_."

We spend the rest of the day chatting and observing. We realize very quickly that no one is leaving the hollow. The pattern continues and no one leaves all day. Lilacpaw is sufficiently bored to tears by Purdy and we all assure her that this is an important part of being an apprentice, so she is actually really ahead now. So she leaves for the apprentices den in high spirits.

As dusk steals day for night we stand up, wincing at our sore muscles from spending the day sitting in basically the same place.

"You know I like it more, when it hurts from working too hard." Jaggedwind groans.

"Really?" Ravenclaw asks looking at her brother with undisguised shock.

"Yeah at least then it's easy to fall asleep." We all laugh at that and settle in to our nests contently. I concentrate hard on not hyperventilating as Nightwhisper's pelt presses gently into mine.

My dream is mostly a voice whispering slyly phrases that I know will be haunting me for a while.

_I'm going through the same day_

_Same place, same way I always do_

_Then I saw you from the corner of my eye_

_And it hit me like a ton of bricks I can't lie_

_Oh you got to me_

_My life was all right living in black and white_

_But you changed my point of view_

_Show me your colors_

_Cause without you I'm blue_

_I have to have control of myself_

_My thoughts, my mind_

_Cus the way it's going down in my life_

_I feel like a prisoner in a lie_

_Hurry up and save me_

_I just want to feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you_

_Save me_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know the song is a little random but I was really obsessed with it when I wrote the chapter and I feel like it reflect Midnight situation and feelings well…. It's Echo's fault for letting me listen to music while I write! Anyway in case you didn't guess the song is called Hurry Up and Save Me and I think it goes with Midnightstorm's and Nightwhisper's relationship…. Maybe I'm just crazy. Anyway the singer is Tiffany Giardina and I have no idea who wrote it, just that I didn't.**

**So that was Midnightstar...Nice song huh? **

**Any way...**

**HAPPY FRIDAY! :) "**_**cheers to the freakin' weekend..."**_** That song was playing in my head the whole day...and Friday by Rebecca Black...eh. **

**-So what did you think of this chapter?**

**-Who's your favorite character?**

**REVIEW! :)**

**-Echo**


	43. Little Fighter

Chapter 42

"Hey Midnightstorm?"

"Yea Brightheart?" I mew shaking my head to wake myself up.

"I'm going to show Goldenpaw the territory, figured you'd want to too."

"Oh thanks." I say trying not to be distracted by how close Nightwhisper was. _You can't you can't you can't!_

_Hurry up and save me._

_Shut up._

I follow Brightheart out into the hollow. Frost has covered everything, and the air is frigid.

"Well maybe they might like a nice long run to warm them up huh?" Brightheart jokes. I smile warmly at her and mew,

"Hey do you if we tag along with you? It just the mentoring-"

"Its fine, I understand."

"Thanks."

"Goldenpaw, Lilacpaw! Get up." She yowls. Moments later they stumble out, bleary eyed and muttering at the cold.

"Are we getting out of camp?" Lilacpaw mews.

"Yes," I mew smiling down at her, she has her mother's feisty personality and if she's lucky her dad's invincibility.

"Come on, faster you run the warmer you'll be." Brightheart mews and leads the way to the thorn tunnel.

"Do you always run so fast?" they complain as we streak across the territory.

"That would be a yes."

"Ugh!"

"Oh come on Goldenpaw, are you a midgetpaw now as well?"

"I don't believe you! You swore you'd never speak of it!"

"Well the opportunity pre- Ahhhgggg!"

I stop quickly and turn to see my apprentice sprawled on the forest floor glaring at her brother,

"You did that on purpose!" she screeches.

"You swore!" he wails.

"Guys? Really? Come on Lilacpaw, your ok." She glares at me so I whisper in her ear,

"You can make him pay at battle training."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Awesome!" she sequels, and speeds up. I laugh and lengthen my stride easily catching up.

We show then everything, the borders, good places for prey, sky oak, and still Lilacpaw was bursting with energy. I have my work cut out for me.

"When can I go to a gathering? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Um I don't know."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Lilacpaw! Calm down!"

"Sorry."

"Let's just use this energy." I mew pleased to see that she now looks slightly apprehensive.

"Battle training?"

"Yup. Let's go."

"Can I crush Goldenpaw?"

"Feel free."

"YES! Best. Mentor. EVER!"

"First day."

"Still!"

"Well I'm glad you're happy."

Lilacpaw stands in front of her brother growling. Her fur is fluffed and I have to admit. She looks pretty dang scary.

"Please. Mom's way scarier than you." Goldenpaw mews. She jumps. He's not fast enough so she bowls him over and pins him down.

"What now?" she asks.

"I flip you off!" Goldenpaw growls before I can respond. And he flips her off.

"Oops. Well at least I beat you once."

"Come on Lilacpaw I want to work one-on–one with you." I mew.

Many drills later, she's mastered some of my most-helpful-in-battle-battle-moves.

"Can we be done now? I wiped."

"Sure." I mew laughing. We stroll back to camp. The air warmed a little but the forest is beautiful. Enough so that you can almost forget its leafbare, one of the scarcest times for prey. _Almost_.

The fresh-kill pile is pitiful and even though she must be starving Lilacpaw leaves for her den without eating.

I walk over to my friends and plop down.

"She's going to be the death of me. She still has energy! I put her through a work out that would make most of you cry and she could probably loop the territory five times!"

"Well that's great! You'll turn her into a mini you without you know killing her."

"Not helping Jaggedwind."

"Sorry."

"Hey," Nightwhisper mews joining us. His look sends a stab of pain through my heart.

_I feel like a prisoner in a lie._

How true.

"Ravenclaw!" I mew before she can sneak out. She flashes me an annoyed look but joins us cheerfully.

"Hey are we missing someone?" she mews. No Echosong. Wtdf. Why does fate hate me?

"Who?" Nightwhisper asks, breezily.

"Uh your sister." Ravenclaw replies.

"Napping, she didn't sleep well last night." Nightwhisper mews, a little too casually. _If she slept at all_ I think. Ravenclaw flashes me a slightly startled look. Whoops forgot about that.

_What do you mean?_

_Oh uh nightmares. _

_Sure._

_Well your one to talk._

_The DF._

_Yea that's right._

_All right, all right. I'm letting it go._

_You know you are such a hypocrite._

_It's not what you think._

_Then what is it?_

_I can't tell you._

_Yea that's convincing._

_Your one to talk_

_Touché. _

"Guys? I feel like I'm missing out on something here." Blazefeather mews interrupting our mind argument.

"Nothing, well tell me about your day guys, I've missed out."

"Oh we did miss you, how we survived without your sarcasm and brutal honesty I'll never know." Jaggedwind mews dramatically. We all but out laughing. I love my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok hey guys, I'm sorry about the mix-up but Echo accidently didn't upload all of this chapter so here's the rest of it. I would have fixed it yeterday buut I didn't have enough time :P<strong>

**(Oh and if anyone cares you should deffinatly go listen to Secrets by Onerebpulic, it's amazing!)**

**And review please!=) Love ya guys- Midnight**


	44. We are the Hunted

Chapter 43

"Come on I'd thought you'd be excited."

"I know it all thanks to you. It's an insult."

"So you'd rather hunt for the rest of your pawship?"

"Well no not really…"

"Look after the elders then?'

"No!"

"Lilacpaw you are going to battle training and you're going to like it? Okay?"

"Okay!" she mews fake cheery. Sometimes I wonder about her.

"Hey Echosong." I mew watching her attempt to hide.

"Oh hey! Off to battle training?"

"Yea." Lilacpaw mews.

"Well you sound thrilled." She rolls her eyes.

"Lilacpaw can you run along I want to talk to Echosong."

"Sure, take all the time you want." She slips away and Echosong looks at me pityingly,

"I feel bad for you."

"I feel bad for me too." I mew back wearily. "She's punishing me."

"What?"

"Cinderheart. She's giving me some of my own medicine. She's probably laughing her pelt off back at camp."

"Oh sweetie, we all are."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yea! What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, well I just wanted a break."

"Hey I'm happy to help out!"

"Thanks! I really miss it."

"What?"

"Just hanging out here, not having any real responsibility."

"She'll be made a warrior soon…" I shake my head, Ravenclaw's last vision echoing in my ears.

"Yea… you're right."

"Look sweetie I know you feel like you have this huge responsibility-"

"I feel like?"

"I'm sorry it's just…."

"What you don't believe me?"

"No! It's that-"

"What! what's it like?"

"Don't do this."

"I'm sorry I have an apprentice I have to train." I mew my voice hollow. I feel completely betrayed and I don't really fully understand why. I stumble into the hollow still seeing red. Lilacpaw looks up and I sense her concern.

"You ready?" I mew trying to appear calm and collected.

"Um I guess."

"Let's review with that last move I taught you." I watch her critically as she leaps the air, lands on her "opponent" and rolls off adding a slash the way I taught her.

"You were a little unbalanced when you landed, but other than that great job."

"Thanks, should I work on my balance?"

"Yes." She continues the move and on her fifth try she pulls it off perfectly.

"Great!"

"Can I be done know?"

"Uh no. I'm going to teach you a new move."

"Again."

"I'm tired!"

"You can do better."

"Do I have to?"

"Ten repetitions now."

"I don't want to!"

"Twenty."

"Come on!"

"Thirty."

"Fine." I sigh and shake my head. I don't try to push her hard but she slacks off. Glaring at me the whole time she does the repetitions.

"You can go back to camp now." I mew.

"Thanks." She mutters and leaves quickly. Feeling rather hopeless I mope through the forest. And then I feel it. Someone- or something- watching me. I catch flashes of fur and taste a heavy unfamiliar sent in the air. No _Clan_ smells like this. My heart speeds up and I have a metallic taste in my mouth.

I whip around and taste blood on the air. Under a large tree, where Echosong had told me she felt like something was watching her- so long ago- the remnants of a large vole lay. Bloody and shredded it looks like whatever ate this shoved it down their throat as fast as they could. Until something interrupted it. Me.

Uh-oh.

Staying calm I cast my senses out. Large and unfamiliar shapes are hidden in the forest. They seem cat-like, but huge! Voles and mice will not sustain them for long. And I'm sure we're just the right size to fill their stomachs. Which means soon we won't just be the hunters.

We will be the _hunted._

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! Cliffy! :) I love doing that!<strong>

**So answer these questions...**

**-Who is your favorite character?**

**-What do you think is hunting the cats?**

**-Are you ready for the end?**

**-Did you like the chapter?**

**So the end is coming near...but don't worry! We are working on Web of Lies right now! Whoop whoop! **

**Review!**

**-Echosong**


	45. Strange

**Heres another chapter for you! :)**

* * *

><p>Stupid night hunting. <em>I <em>should be at the Gathering.

"Stay behind and practice night hunting Echosong!" I mock my friends. Are they seriously trying to get on my _bad_ side?

Since it was still light out I take advantage, getting a thrush, two mice, and a vole. But then it gets dark. Not dark like it usually gets, but deep dark. Dark that can suffocate you, paint light pelts dark, wrapping its secrets around you. I like it.

I casually walk through the forest, tripping over roots and burrows. But something catches my eye, making me freeze.

Two glowing yellow eyes, looking right at me. I start to back away, when someone speaks.

"Do not fear me." The eyes blink. The voice was different. I have never heard it. Then it slinks out of the shadow, massive paws climbing down the tree. It's a cat. But the cat is huge! It's paw is bigger than my head. The cat has spots, like me. Her fur tan with dark brown spots and a white underbelly.

"My name is Imani," She speaks, her words sounding different, "I have been sent here by my ancestors, with my friends."

As she said that more of these giant cats walked out of the darkness. I recognized two of them by name. Lion and tiger. These cats are _our _ancestors.

"Let me introduce them," She meowed, sitting down. "This is Leena," Leena steps forward, her fur is light brown and she has strange tufts of hair at the tips of her ears. And she has no tail.

"Next is Sauda,"

I could only see Sauda's eyes; her pelt is the blackest of black.

"Then Tapiwa,"

Tapiwa is the lion. His golden mane ruffling in the slight breeze. _The lion symbolizes courage and leadership…_A voice said in my mind.

"And Zuri and Zola."

The tiger steps forward along with a lean spotted cat. Zuri looks bored and tired and Zola looks anxious.

"We don't have much time, Imani." Zola says and starts to pace.

"I know, but let me explain to her why we are here."

"Yeah, how did you even get here?" I ask knowing they don't live around here.

"I cannot tell you that, but we all have been sent here by our ancestors. They sent us on this mission to find _you_. They told us that the clans need help battling the darkness. And to find the spotted cat."

"Okay, well-" I was interrupted by yowling and battle cries coming from the Gathering.

"It has started," Tapiwa growled, rumbling the ground.

"We must go now, to where the battle is."

"You came to save us?"

"Yes," Zuri hissed, "Now let's go before we waste time."

"Okay follow me!" I sprint through the darkness, reaching the shoreline quickly. The wild cats followed, behind except for Zola who kept pace with me.

"Get on my back," She ordered.

"What? No,"

"Just do it, I know where to go, we will get there quicker!"

I do as she said, climbing up her side, grabbing her scruff to hold on. Zola pushes off the ground hard, flying through the air, getting to the island quickly, just as she said.

"Okay it's just over the bridge, we need to hurry!" I mew panicked. I hope I'm not too late!

The wild cats ended up walking through the water, making it quicker to get to the island. When we got there everyone froze, the battling cats stopped dead in their tracks.

Tapiwa leaps at the nearest Dark Forest warrior, then the other wild cats join him, attacking as many of them as they could.

I see a crowd gathered in a circle with Midnightstorm at its center.

She looks to me and her eyes flicker to my left. I glance over and see an amber cat looking down.

And then all hell breaks loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Pardon my french at the end ;) jk...don't get all mad though...<strong>

**Anyway congrats on those who actually guessed what was lurking in the Clan territories! Brownie points for you! ;)**

**Wow, the ending is so dramatic!**

**-What are your predictions as to what will happen next?**

**-Are you sad that Dove's Flight is ending?**

**-Who is you all time favorite character right now?**

**-What did you think of this chapter?**

**I love it when you guys answer these questions! Its awesome to read what you guys think!**

**So anyway...WHY CAN'T IT BE FRIDAY ALREADY? **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**-Echosong**


	46. The Extent of Their Evil

**I love this chapter. It's horrible beacuse the battle's- well a battle, but I feel like the adrenaline level is through the roof! I'm just so proud of it. So I hope you all love it!=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

The walk to the gathering is uncomfortable to say the least. Ravenclaw is on one side thinking about Onyxnight. Sometimes I really wish I can't read minds, there are just some things I don't need to know. On the other side is an increasingly distant Nightwhisper. It's getting harder on him… soon he's going to walk away, and this time he won't look back. But I don't want to know that. I want to pretend that there's a chance for us.

Echosong and Blazefeather are at home. Bluemorning and Snowflower are somewhere up ahead.

Things haven't healed, they're just better. I know now and I can live with it. I never knew them and I'm not going to get the chance to know them. Hardly the biggest problem in my life. My whole life is a problem.

We get to the gathering and the entire mood is like a funeral. _What's happened now? Do I even want to know?_ ShadowClan is already here and looking worse for the wear. I see Smokefoot and he has unhealed scratches down his side. Dark Forest.

He eyes lock with mine and give him a cold look. _She's not here_. He nods curtly and disappears quickly. Yea that's right be afraid, be very afraid.

I watch Ravenclaw slip away and I follow her. She's talking to Onyxnight. Surprise, surprise. He's whispering quickly, agitated,

"You need to leave _now!_"

"Why? Do you not want to see me?"

"Not here! _They're going to attack the gathering! _To prove that StarClan is done. You have to get out!"

"That's mouse brained! Look at all the cats here? Why would they attack?"

"They think that the clans have grown apart, that we won't help each other." She gasps quietly,

"What do I do? I can't leave my clan here!"

"Then tell them if you must! _Hurry!_"

"Alright, won't you be in trouble-" I can't see the look he gives her but I hear her quiet sob and her whispered,

"I love you." Then she whips around and runs straight into me.

"Did you hear?" she asks. I nod quickly.

"Firestar." We mew together.

"We have to move fast!" I hiss.

"Duh!"

"No I think there's another reason why they chose a gathering, it will be confusing, with so many cats… easier to kill with no one realizing it until it's too late."

"Yeah _and?_"

"Ravenclaw, Firestar's on his last life!"

"Oh bloody StarClan!" we skid to a stop in front of the great tree,

"FIRESTAR!" I yowl,

"Yes?"

"We have to leave now!"

"What?"

"They're going to attack-"

I'm cut off by cats yowling war cries. _We're too late!_

_***Ravenclaw***_

Pelts fly. I see a new apprentice overwhelmed by the weight of five Dark Forest cats. Her screams echo in my ears.

I throw myself in grabbing her and dragging her out. The cats continue to fight over what's no longer there.

She's shivering and blood drips from multiple wounds,

"You need to leave." I whisper to her. She stares at me with petrified eyes. "Now!"

"Alright. Thank you." She breaths and then races away. I feel sick to my stomach. Is this how I'm going to die?

I need to find Onyxnight. It becomes a mantra in my head. _It'll be alright if I find him if I find him we'll all be safe. It'll be ok… it'll be ok…._

"I'll lead you to him." A voice whispers in my ear." I turn my head around and see her. Amberlight, "You want to see him? Follow me… I'll take you to him."

"Thank you."

"He needs you just as much as you need him." I follow her, weaving through pelts. I can hear Midnightstorm yowling. Those cats don't know what hit them.

He has a cat pinned down.

"I don't understand! I thought you on our side."

"You thought wrong! You're evil! I have hope." He brings his paw down and I snap my eyes shut. When I open them the cat is gone.

"Onyxnight?" I mew stepping closer to him,

"Ravenclaw?" he mews then shock lights his face, "Amberlight?"

"Take care of her. I must go now; I have to lead cats here to save your butts." She disappears.

He twines his tail with mine,

"I thought I told you to leave?"

"We tried."

"Think they need help?"

"Lots."

"Then what are we doing here?"

_***Midnightstorm***_

We're screwed. Sorry for the language but for every cat I strike down three more pop up. I've lost sight of anyone from my clan. Firestar is… I don't know. But I'm scared of finding out.

As I slash at another cat I hear a yowl and turn around.

Smokefoot.

Pinned down.

About to die.

_Why me?_

I see Echosong's face when she looks at him. I can't let him die.

I leap and knock the Dark Forest cat off of him. It hisses at me. I hiss back and leap forward battling fiercely. It whines and disappears. It ran home. Wimp.

"You saved me?" Smokefoot mews sounding uncertain.

"I take it you're not sorry."

"Why?"

"Echosong."

"I thought you were mad at her."

"So? She's my best friend! And she loves you. I can't take that away from her."

"Oh. Well uh thanks I guess."I walk away shaking my head. _Great catch Echosong great catch._

Then I see it.

Him.

The murderer. Over Firestar. The glint of blood lust in his eyes.

I'm running but it feels like I'm in slow motion. I'm yowling "NO!" so why can't I hear my voice?

And

Then

It

Happens.

Blood splatters the dirt. Firestar falls and hits the ground. He's not getting up.

_A cat with a bright fire pelt falls for the last time_

Well dad it came true.

Time speeds up. I'm by his side staring down in shocked horror. He's laughing at me. Fury such as I've never known rears in me. I leap up and pin _it_ down.

"You MURDERER!"

"Uh yep." I snarl and slash and slash and slash. He laughs and throws me off. I've left good gashes in him. But he's still here. He needs to leave. He needs to die again. He needs to-

He's still laughing at me. _He's laughing at me. _Then he speaks.

"Get her."

A mass surrounds me and I feel their slashes. I hear cats yowl. I fight back like a fox or a badger or just a demon. I'm so mad. So mad.

_***Nightwhisper***_

I watched when she attacked him. I thought she was a mouse-brain when she attacked him. But that's just what she does.

I watch as she's thrown back. Watch as she lands on her feet. Overachiever.

But don't I love her?

But doesn't it hurt?

I look at her so beautiful in her fury. And like her, I don't understand.

Until I'm watching them jump on her.

Until I'm watching her go down.

Until I hear his satisfied laugh.

Until I feel my world fall apart.

Because she _is_ my world.

_**No.**_

_**No!**_

I can't take this anymore.

I'm just not strong enough.

I have to end it. If she lives.

_Oh StarClan!_

_***Ravenclaw***_

I'm fighting when I hear Onyxnight gasp and hiss "look!"

I look. And I almost pass out. It's like I'm falling into and old nightmare. For a moment I'm gazing in horror at Dovewing's broken body.

Then reality catches up with me and I realize the truth.

Firestar is dead.

And my best friend is attacking his murderer.

"NO! Midnightstorm stop!" she either doesn't hear me or she doesn't care. Tigerstar is laughing a horrible evil laugh.

He throws her off and she lands lightly, perfectly on her paws. She's glaring at him. I have never in my life seen her this mad. Mad doesn't do her justice. She is beyond mad. Beyond furious. Beyond livid. Beyond enraged. Beyond irate. Beyond incensed.

I see Nightwhisper watching her, something in his eyes I can't make out.

I don't like this. Tigerstar hasn't attacked her. He's just laughing. Why? Something's wrong….

"Get her."

My heart stops beating.

She is swallowed by a mass of evil cats. Onyxnight tries to hold me but I snarl at him. I break free and rush to her yowling. I attack a cat then two. Someone else has joined me, trying to help. I fight for her. I have to save her.

My best friend!

My little sister.

What if they kill her?

I _have_ to save her!

_***Midnightstorm***_

I hear her yowls, louder than the rest, and I feel her pull me out. Gasping I look around. The fighting has stopped. Nightwhisper is staring at me in pain. I shake my head, begging him. He looks away. Tigerstar is glaring at me.

"Fine. I have made this easy on you. No more, I will kill you."

"Like hell you will."

"I will. And I will destroy everything you stand for."

"Go ahead and try." He laughs loudly, but I'm not paying attention. Cats of StarClan have appeared. Feathertail locks eyes with me, _help is on the way. Hold on only a little longer heroic girl, just a little longer._

"You are so blind." I mew shaking my head cutting off his laughter.

"Me?" he shrieks (very manly), "Me? Yet you are the one holding out for the cats who have abandoned you!"

"You call _me_ foolish? They have not abandoned us. They are always here. Helping, loving, grieving. Out pain is their pain. And they have come to save us all. You live only in darkness, you will _never_ understand. You will _never win_." As I speak they grow ever brighter, and cats gasp as they appear.

"Spottedleaf," he mews. She hisses at him. "Goldenflower, it's been too long." he turns to the mother of the cat he had killed.

"You evil cat, you nasty horrible murderer. You're son. How could you?" he does not answer his former mate. Turning to me he mews,

"You complete and utter _fool_."

I see Echosong appear over Tigerheart's shoulder, with Amberlight beside her. Large shapes I can't make out surround her. We lock eyes and she looks at me, horrified by my wounds.

That's when all Dark Forest breaks lose.

* * *

><p><strong>So does everything make a little more sense now? Both chapters are caught up and equal and we won't have anymore flashing back and not going on at the same time (for this book). Sadly it leaves of at the same place so it's still a cliffy, and you only get one beacuse this chap is really long and so is the next.<strong>**Yes I know we are soooo evil=) I try. Um I on't be like echo and ask any questions just tell me what you think! Also there's only four more chapters! Crazy right? But don't expect fast updating for the next book, because I don't have a lot of time to write=( We'll try our best. So review and tell us what you think! (Sorry about the no space in I won't Fanfiction is being annoying.)**


	47. We're Not Safe Yet

**Ok so you get this chapter purley beacuse Lightingstrike reveiwed and begged for it, and I was sitting around bored reading Fanfiction, and figured why not? We should be good authors who update and don't make there readers go crazy, so here you go. Also I love today being friday even though I'm sick. *Shrugs* what can you do?**

**Miryam Lea- I'm not going to die, I'm like the whole thing. (Well not really but close enough, plus I couldn't kill myself... that's just creepy.) So untill the end of the chap bye! ~Midnight**

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

The wild cats launch into the battle and so do I, jumping right at a Dark Forest warrior, raking my claws over its ears. Blood swells at the gashes and I continue down the sides of the evil warrior. It whimpers and runs away from me.

"You coward!" I spit,

I look around, trying to find someone to help when something heavy lands on me. The ground meets my face as the attacker sinks its teeth into my shoulder. I hold back my scream as I feel thick blood roll down my shoulder. The Dark Forest warrior doesn't know what to do next so I roll over and face my attacker. The cat has a scar running from his face all the way down to his tail. The cat snarls at me, spit flying and teeth yellow. I bring my paw up and quickly hit his throat, claws out. Blood wells at the wound and starts to drip down onto me. Then he vanishes. I get up slowly, shaking the dust from my pelt and wincing at the wound on my shoulder.

"Echosong!" A shocked yowl rings in my ear. Nightwhisper runs to where I stand. My body softens when he licks the excess blood off my shoulder. He looks up at me after he was done, sadness and pain taking a toll on his body. He spots Midnightstorm, taking on three Dark Forest warriors, and then he looks away. His emotions are pained, knowing he can't have her, and he's given up.

"Go to her," I nod in her direction,

"No,"

"As your sister I want you to be happy! Don't give up on her! And don't let her die or I will claw your ears off!" I snap,

Nightwhisper backed up slowly, then sprints to where Midnightstorm was. I smile when Midnightstorm looks relieved and happy. Then I am hit. Hard. I fly through the air, hitting a tree.

"I don't play games," The she-cat says.

"You monster!" I spit,

"Why thank you," She hisses and brings her paw up and brings it down hard on my head. I embraced the safety of the darkness….

***Ravenclaw***

He's vanished.

I don't know where he is. But he's not here. Where he should be. By my side. Right here.

But his space is empty.

Five words.

I have to find him.

I run through cats. Dodging them not fighting. We're doing well. But not for long. More and more Dark Forest cats are arriving.

Then I stop like I've hit stone. The air in my lungs vanishes. The ground falls from beneath my feet. My word is thrown into turmoil.

He's pinned down. A huge cat. One of Echosong's. It's going to kill him!

"NOOOOOO!" I run up. The cat is confused.

"No please!"

"He is one of them." It says firmly.

"NO! No, not really!" I sob shaking my head as tears fall down my face.

"He has the mark."

"Please!" Onyxnight gasps. Its paw is crushing him.

"I swear! Please don't kill him!" the cat looks at me.

"You've gone crazy." It decides, "The craze of battle, it's understandable."

"NO! I love him!"

"Ravenclaw!"

I whip my head around.

No.

How much do I have to lose?

Ivypool too is pinned down.

"Please!" she calls. I flash back to days as an apprentice. My heart can't take this. My head spins.

"Please!" her call is terrified. The huge lion is too much for her, and blood is appearing where its claws are digging into her.

"_Please!" _the sharp sight of blood petrifies me.

_Weakling. Useless. Powerless. Coward. Never could face danger. Nothing. __**Nothing.**_

I look back to Onyxnight. I don't know what to do. I'm frozen.

Then she appears. Like she always does. Saves the day. She slides in front of Ivypool blocking her from the cat. Reverence is in its eyes it backs away bowing down.

"Tapiwa I promise you, she is a friend. A spy." She mews. He comes up from his bow.

"I believe you. And that one?" he points his tail to Onyxnight.

"The same." The cat steps off of Onyxnight, gasping he rolls over,

"Thank you, Sauda."

"Little fighter, you do not know it, but you are more important than you think. You are even known to us." The cat says to her.

"Listen to Sauda. You will need this in times to come. You're path is hard but remember I symbolize courage and leadership, and I bless you." He breathes out and a golden light wraps around her, sparkling against her dark pelt. She breathes in and she seems to absorb the light.

"I feel-"

"Stronger?"

"Yes."

"A side affect."

"I like it."

"Well you'll need it."

"I will." She mews ruefully, looking to me.

"Come Sauda, we must return to battle." The cats disappear and I bend over Onyxnight.

"I hope you two made the right choice. You almost lost everything."

I look up pain etched on my face.

"I would have lost and grieved and felt this pain no matter what. You must know this." She closes her eyes and mews,

"Onyxnight I pray I was not wrong." then she runs back into battle, leaving me to care for him.

***Midnightstorm***

He vanishes as battle breaks out around us. I do the only thing I can. I fight.

Back to back with Nightwhisper I cry,

"Do you remember?"

"Everything."

"I meant battle training!"

"Only the ones with you."

"Good."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"It's a hard move." He cautions.

"I trust you."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

We attack. He's right the move is hard, but it is different and none of the Dark Forest cats know it. Slashing and clawing we fight back driving them away. Still I don't know if it's enough.

He leaps in front of me barring an attack. I sigh, aching at his hurt and scan the cats.

A wild cat is fighting Tigerheart.

Uh-oh.

"Echosong!" I holler as she dispatches a cat.

"What?"

"The cats that came with you, what are they doing here?"

"Helping us fight! Cool right?"

"NO! Did you happen to mention that we have spies in the Dark Forest?"

"Oops."

"Come on!" we run toward Tigerheart, looking flustered as the cat beats him down.

"Imani!" Echosong calls.

"Yes?"

"Leave him!" I mew.

"_What?"_

"He's a spy for us!" Echosong mews. When did I tell her? She nods and leaves him.

"The others!" he calls before disappearing back into the fight.

"You have more?"

"Yes!" I wail.

"I'll tell you the names of my other cats, then they will trust you, who are you?"

"My name is Midnightstorm." Shock glimmers in her eyes.

"You need to speak to Tapiwa; we know you as well, you are very important." I gape at her as I feel Echosong's annoyance.

"I don't ask for these things ok?" I hiss at her.

"Yea, whatever!"

"Listen!" Imani snaps, "We have bigger issues!" she looks at me and I feel something enters my mind. New knowledge, I know who her friends are and their names.

"That was cool!" I mew,

"No time, you must save your spies!"

"Thank you." I mew and rush away as I do I hear Echosong mewing,

"I thought you came to find me Imani?" she sounds hurt.

Foxdung!

I run through pelts listening, and then I hear the yowl,

"Ravenclaw!" its Ivypool's. I run in its direction and slide into the cats just in time. I spring up still blocking Ivypool and take in the situation. Two wild cats, Tapiwa, a lion and, Sauda, a panther (whatever that is), are there along with Ravenclaw whose standing in front of Sauda and Onyxnight whose stuck _under_ Sauda.

_Greaaaat._

_***Smokefoot***_

I run up to her as she's talking to one of the other cats. I wrap around her taking in her sent. I thought I'd never see her again, yet here she is. I purr hard staring at her, the moon shining on her beautiful spotted pelt. That's when I notice her nasty wound on her shoulder. My heart wrenches, but I know she's fine now.

"Smokefoot what is it?" she asks.

"I just thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh." She giggles gently and licks my ear.

"I actually have to tell you something."

"What?" she asks her green eyes shining.

"Midnightstorm saved me."

"What?" she snaps pulling away from me.

"That's what I thought! But she said that you were her best friend and you love me, how could she take that away from you."

"Oh." Her gasp is soft and she looks away.

"I have to find my brother." Slightly hurt I whimper.

"Well isn't this just adorable?"

We whip around. My heart jumps to my throat.

Tigerstar.

***Ravenclaw***

We run back into battle slashing and snarling. I stumble and hit the ground.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." I mew annoyed. I hear snarling,

"Don't worry you'll be with your dear mentor soon."

"Jaggedwind!" I scream my voice swept away in the general chaos.

Mapleshade stands over my brother paw raised for murder. Without thinking I run, hitting her, sending her flying into the mass of struggling cats.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY BROTHER BUT ME!" I snarl.

She laughs, "You picked the wrong fight stupid girl. For I have seen you mind, and know you're fears, and you're weaknesses of which there are many. And I know you're unfortunate possession of trust. Hold her." She hisses to Onyxnight.

He is frozen and is run over by another fighting pair joining their squabble and exasperating Mapleshade.

"Well that's annoying. I guess I'll just have to kill you myself."

"Over my dead body!" Jaggedwind grabs her buy her scruff and flings her away, where she hits the ground glaring at us she hisses,

"This is not finished!" then she fades away.

Sighing I rush to my brothers side.

"Oh Jaggedwind!"

"I know, I know its ok." He mews as I cover him in frantic licks.

"I just couldn't lose you too. Where's Blazefeather?"

"He's at home remember? Clam down!"

"I can't!" I wail, freaking out.

"Oh, uh who was that cat?"

"Who?"

"The WindClan cat that was behind you?"

The DF.

_***Echosong***_

"Too bad it's also treachery." Tigerheart mews lazily. I feel Smokefoot shaking beside me.

"Now you have to very simple options, you join me. Or I ruin your life." I feel sick,

"What do you mean join you? I am _not_ joining the Dark Forest!"

"I guess it would be a little awkward…." Tigerheart muses, "Fine. Help me then."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much." He mews his evil eyes glinting. He walks down into the clearing. "First send your little friends away, second-"

"No."I hiss.

"What?"

"If she does that you'll kill us all." Smokefoot snarls.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice." He goes to leap when Imani comes flying out of nowhere knocking him down.

Racing down Zuri, joins her friend snarling at Tigerheart.

"Oh no! Look!" A dark forest cat calls, "Tigerstar has been defeated! We'll all going to die!"

"Not if we get out of here!" another one calls.

They all vanish.

"No you fools! I'm ok!" he snarls angrily and then vanishes.

Imani and Zuri growl but all the other cats yowl in triumph.

_We won, it's over, we're safe!_

"I have to go." Smokefoot mews sadly, slinking away.

"Smokefoot," I whimper trying to go to him but my body is on fire. My shoulder is burning with pain and my back is so stiff I almost feel like I can't move.

"Please don't leave me!" I beg but he doesn't turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooo? Do you like? I love writing battles. Is that bad? Eh I just love the end, "Oh no Tigerstar's been defeated we're all going to die!" It just shows how tratcherous traitors are, they only care about their own skins. Or in this case pelts. Well enough with my droning on and on plus I'm kinda tired of typing... pathetic right? I only have one request of you:<strong>

**REVIEW! Please!**

**~Midnight (And in spirt Echo=))**


	48. Not Meant to Be

The island is blood soaked. Cats mill here and there in small groups. We won, but it doesn't feel that way.

He's gone.

I can't believe it.

"Midnightstorm?" Nightwhisper. I feel his regret. I know what he feels like he has to do.

"Please," I mew turning around to face him, "Please don't." I'm begging and it's pathetic, but I don't care. I'll grovel; if I think it will change his mind.

"I have to… I can't live like this anymore. I- I can't wait for you. I'm sorry. I guess we were never meant to be."

"Don't say that." I mew running my tail down his side, "Of course we are."

"No. It's over." He walks away. And doesn't look back.

I breathe in deeply, trying to get some air back into my lungs. I've shattered. _It's over._

"Darling," I turn around to see Echosong, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter." My voice is dead.

"I wanted to thank you… you saved him. I-"

"You love him. Who am I to take that away from you?"

"Midnight-"

"I have to go, you should see Jayfeather, those cuts look nasty."

I walk away, through the cats, broken and ragged. Lapping at their bloodied pelts. Past the wild cats who look uncomfortable. Past Ravenclaw and Onyxnight who are wrapped together. Past Blazefeather trying to calm down a hysterical RiverClan paw. Past the leaders whispering with Lionblaze.

I don't know where I'm going. Just away.

"Midnightstorm." Jayfeather's voice is sharp and I turn to him automatically.

"_What?"_ my voice is harsh and ragged but he doesn't flinch. Or look remotely surprised.

"Lionblaze has to go to the moonpool for his leader ceremony. I want you to come with us."

"Why?" I mew even though I really don't care.

"You have a connection with StarClan, plus you're one of our best fighters." _And I want to make sure you're ok._

I stare at him for a moment realizing that he had thought the last part. I nod and Jayfeather leaves to get his brother.

I see Snowflower her snow white pelt stained rust with drying blood, caring for a young WindClan warrior. She glances up and her eyes meet mine. I read her look clearly,

_How did it come to this? _I sigh and shake my head. She holds my gaze and thinks, _I'm glad you're ok._ I see tears forming in her sapphire eyes. I whip my head around looking for Bluemorning, Snowflower is shaking her head, _she's ok. _I breathe out slowly relived and she offers a tremulous smile, then she leans over the she-cat again, murmuring words I can't hear and don't want to know.

"You fought well." Lionblaze- er Lionstar- mews.

"Thank you."

"We should go." Jayfeather whispers urgently. So we cross the tree branch back to Clan territory.

"Which way?"

"Cross through WindClan, we'll need to keep to the lake though."

Paws numb with shock I follow my kin dully not paying attention to much of anything.

_***Jayfeather***_

She's upset, and scared. And I don't know how to help her.

And Lionblaze? He's furious. Furious that Firestar was killed. Furious that he wasn't there. That he couldn't stop it. And that he didn't get revenge.

We're walking quickly, to get to the moonpool. Who will take charge back at the island? Suddenly Lionblaze breaks into a run. I run next to him wishing he would slow down. I sense my daughter behind us, running, but something's wrong. And I don't know how to fix it.

The familiar path is calming under my paws. Here bathed in moonlight, nothing ever changes. It must have looked like this since the beginning of time.

If you look at it now, you could almost believe nothings _ever_ changed. Even though _everything's_ changed.

"Keep watch." I whisper to Midnightstorm. She doesn't reply.

"What do I do?" my brother asks when I join him.

"Er, lay down and let your nose touch the water." He lies down and I feel his body stiffen as StarClan takes him.

I close my eyes and stiffen when I smell Yellowfang's sent.

"What?"

"Open your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be weird talking to you if you don't."

"Oh." I pop my eyes open and glare at the cat who put my kit through such pain.

"Two things," she mews not getting my glare, "You _need _to tell Midnightstorm the prophecy and she _must_ be deputy."

"Wait _what?_"

"She _must_ be deputy."

"_Why?_"

"Come." She beckons shortly. I walk to where she stands and gaze down into a dip in the meadow; there painted on the grass are moving pictures.

Midnightstorm advising Lionblaze, defending against the dark forest, becoming leader, healing the rift between the clans…

"In your prophecy I believe the line was 'Midnight will carry Thunder to peace'? Well the other clans got a prophecy as well. Some leaders decided _not_ to believe it." She snarls, "Anyway it was the same prophecy only their line went like this, 'Midnight will carry the Clans to peace.' Jayfeather I'm sorry we deceived you. And I'm sorry that we took your kit from you and put her through so much. But she has a destiny greater than us all. It is essential that she fulfill it. So-"

"She needs to be deputy."

"Yes."

"I'd prefer a prophecy of some sort, that way Lionblaze-star- will believe me and not think that I'm giving her special treatment."

"You're in the middle of a war. That's the second most dangerous position in a Clan. I don't think anyone will believe that you're giving her special treatment."

"Fair point."

"And anyway I'm telling you, that enough of a sign?"

"Fine!"

"Good." I watch moodily as the StarClan fades and blindness returns.

"So dad what did you see?" Midnightstorm asks in a tone that tells me she doesn't really care.

"I have to tell you something." I mew.

"What?" she asks immediately weary.

"A few moons before you were born I was given a prophecy. You need to hear it." I feel comprehension flash from her pelt but she says nothing, "After Fire dies, And Lion rules, Midnight will carry Thunder, To Peace."

"I'm midnight?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Then what happens to Lion-"

"He doesn't die."

"How do you know?"

"If he did it would say that. It said that about Firestar." I feel her fear and immediately feel guilty of what I have to do, "there's something else…"

_***Midnightstorm***_

"No." I mew shaking my head. They took everything from me and they think that I'll just be ready to spring into action? I can't do this…I just...

"What do you mean _no_?"

"I can't! Dad I'm sorry I just… can't!"

"You're stronger than this." He mews. I feel Feathertail and look at her over my father's shoulder. She nods, calming in all her beauty, _I'm so sorry_. I shake my head and mew my voice hoarse,

"All right." I don't know why but cold seeps over my pelt as I agree. Watching Lionstar wake with triumph gleaming in his eyes I feel nothing but ice in my veins.

_Liar. Traitor. So many things you've done wrong. You have a responsibility. You're _supposed _to be loyal._

_Oh shut up._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I have no questions for you guys tonight :( oh well.<strong>

**We are so close to finishing Dove's Flight _and _Submitting Web of Lies! **

**I'm so freaking excited! Web of Lies is going to be great!**

**So now I will go back to writing some chapters for W.o.L!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Echosong**


	49. Welcome Lionstar

**This chapter is dedicated to our Reviewers! Slytheringirl4life- Midnight wants to tell you that she thinks Jaggedwing is like Fred ;) And she loves that your a Harry Potter fan!**

**OMG...ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! :O**

* * *

><p>"What do I do?" I ask my brother, eyeing the glowing pool.<p>

"Er, lie down and let your nose touch the water," He replies,

I position myself at the edge of the pool, the cold stone chilling my body as I touch my nose to the water.

I open my eyes; I'm in a large clearing surrounded by trees. The sky is full of stars, a dark blue lined with sparkling white stars. The sky illuminates as my starry ancestors emerge from the dark trees. I recognize many cats, their pelts all gleaming and _new._ Honeyfern is amongst them along with Longtail, both looking strong and proud.

"Welcome Lionblaze," All of them meow, "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

I lift my chin, "Yes,"

Nine StarClan cats stand; ready to give me my nine lives.

A cat steps forward, I don't recognize him. He stands tall, and looks at me proudly.

"My name is Thunder; I am your oldest ancestor, creating ThunderClan from bands of rouges." He meows, "With this life I give you courage, use it well to defend your clan."

He then touches my forehead with his nose. A shock of pain runs down my spine, I shut my eyes trying to rid myself of the pain. Thunder steps back smiling, I'm gasping for air, not realizing how painful this will be.

"Keep ThunderClan strong," He whispers as he returns to the group of StarClan cats.

The next cat who steps forward is another cat I don't know. He has a white pelt and is very muscular.

"My name is Whitestorm," He says, "With this life I give you Justice! Use it to judge the actions and words of others."

His nose meets my forehead and another jolt of pain runs through my body. This time it is stronger, my legs shake and my breath comes in ragged gasps.

Whitestorm steps back nodding at me before he turns to join the rest of them.

Yet _another_ cat I don't know steps forward. He looks very noble, his yellow pelt shining, like mine.

"I'm Lionheart," He whispers, "With this life I give you loyalty to what you believe is right. Use it well to guide your clan in times of trouble."

A bolt of pain runs down my spine _again_, but this time less than the last. It becomes more bearable.

"Make us proud," Lionheart mews.

The next cat walks up smiling. It's Longtail!

"You have grown so much Lionblaze; you will be a great leader." Longtail says, eyes shining, and pelt gleaming.

"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader."

The bolt of pain runs down my spine again, but I feel something different. I feel speed, becoming faster.

Now its Honeyfern's turn. She looks happy and healthy.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you," I whisper.

"No, don't be. It was my time." She insists. "With this life I give you protection, use it well to protect your clan like a mother protects her kits."

The usual bolt of pain runs through my body but this time I also feel ferocity.

My breath catches when the next cat walks up to me. She looks great, her pelt free of blood and no wound showing.

"Dovewing…" I whimper.

"Save it," She chuckles, "Come on Lionblaze! It's your leader ceremony! Be happy!"

"Fine," I huff, jokingly.

Dovewing lifts her head high, "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan."

I don't feel anything else this time, just pain. When Dovewing steps back she looks at me smiling.

"Your kits are beautiful, by the way."

Yellowfang steps up. I remember Jayfeather talking about her. She looks extremely bored, but also proud.

"Okay let's get this over with," She meow, "With this life I give you compassion, use it well for the elders in the clan, the sick, and all those who are weaker than you."

Another bolt of pain. Surprise, surprise!

Then next cat to step forward is someone who I always looked up to. Wanting to be just like him. I really wish he is my real father.

"I'm so proud of you Lionblaze," Brambleclaw says, his voice thick with raw emotion. My eyes well with tears.

"Do not cry, I am always here for you." He mews licking the top of my head. "Now, with this life I give you love. Use it well to care for all the cats in your clan, especially Cinderheart and your kits."

I braced myself for the bolt of pain, but it never comes. Instead I feel this overwhelming feeling of love.

"I will always think of you as my kit," Brambleclaw says as he sits down next to the others.

The last cat to step forward is Firestar. His orange pelt blazing and his green eyes full of happiness.

Before I could say anything he lifts his tail, "With this life I give you nobility, certainty, and faith. Use it well to lead your clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."

White hot pain flares in my body. My vision blurs and I feel like I as falling. Then just as quickly as it happened it ends, my vision clearing and my body feeling great and new.

Firestar beckons for me to rise, and I oblige, just now realizing that I had fallen.

"I hail you by your new name, Lionstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for the young and the old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Lionstar! Lionstar!" StarClan cats chant my new name.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so ONE MORE FREAKING CHAPTER LEFT! Yay! Then we can upload Web of Lies! ahh! so exciting! <strong>

**-So did you like the leader ceremony?**

**Don't you just love leader ceremonies? I love them! They are so fun to write! **

**-Are you happy or sad that Dove's Flight is ending?**

**-Are you as excited as we are to publish Web of Lies?**

**Bye lovelies!**

**-Echosong**


	50. Hope

**IT'S THE LAST FREAKING CHAPTER! :D **

* * *

><p>"Well?" Jayfeather mews watching his brother apprehensible.<p>

"I'm leader!" Lionstar's voice shakes with victory.

"Good." Jayfeather mews, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Lionstar asks watching his brother.

"I had a vision."

"Yes?"

"It showed me who the deputy must be."

"Fantastic, who is it?" he shoots me a furtive look as he asks.

"Midnightstorm."

"Excuse me?"

"Yea pretty much how I felt." I mutter. He gives me a pitying look and turns back to his brother,

"Jayfeather she just became a warrior! This is incredibly dangerous-"

"I know! Do you think I like having to do this! Look StarClan proclaimed it, so oh well. We just have to suck it up."

"You know dad I think Yellowfang's worn off on you." Lionstar snorts and Jayfeather throws me a dirty look.

"What? Just saying…"

"We should go back to camp." Lionstar mew and suddenly we all remember that we are in incredible danger.

So we slip back along the rocky path back into home territory. And somehow I'm ok. I have a destiny and this is the beginning of the rest of my life. I can do no more but fulfill the prophecy and save my home.

So no pressure or anything.

We walk into camp where everyone's clumped together trying to figure out what the heck's happened.

"Lionblaze," someone calls out.

"Not anymore," he replies, walking through the crowd and up the path to his new den, "I've gotten my nine lives and-"

"_NO WAY! My dad's leader! SOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!_"

"Lilacpaw! Shush!" the entire Clan busts out laughing our pelts off at that.

"Thanks Lilacpaw."

"Anytime dad." She stole that from me. Seriously what is it with these cats?

"So… this battle, it was hard, and now we must take time to mourn, rejoicing can come later. We have lost one of the noblest cats ever to walk this world. We must sit vigil and grieve before we can move forward. And move forward we will, we will fight, and we will bring justice!"

The Clan looks heartened at his words and we all move to where Jayfeather is next to Firestar's body. I feel tears slide down my face.

Firestar's body has grown cold by the time I can get to him to sit vigil. Jayfeather has already treated me so my pelt shines under the poultices. I sigh watching my clan as we recover. I watch Lilacpaw and Goldenpaw huddle together, more subdued than I've ever seen them.

"_Do not despair. I am still here. Still watching, and always laughing. Just stay strong." _I nod my head and push away my negative thoughts.

I look up to the sky again and see a new star, burning more brightly than the rest, like a drop of Fire caught in the sky. I smile lightly and give up my spot to a different cat. I ache on the inside when I see Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and Leafpool gathered next to Firestar. And though I'm the only one who sees him he _is_ there trying to ease his families grief.

"The time has come to name ThunderClan's new deputy." Lionstar mews, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors and Firestar's spirit," Lionstar sighs and bows his head steeling himself. "May hear and approve my choice. Midnightstorm will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

I sigh and stand, looking around unsure of what to do.

"Come." Lionstar mews and I walk up to him. "Now I know what some of you are thinking," he mews when I join him, "What's he thinking? She's too young! Too inexperienced! He must have finally cracked under the stress and gone crazy. So I would like to take the time to assure that I am _not_ crazy. First she was chosen by StarClan. And second, is there anyone out there who truly believes that Midnightstorm would not do all in her power to fight our enemies and make sure ThunderClan stays strong?" no one says anything, "Yep that's what I thought."

"You're right Lionstar," Mousefur calls, "She will always do whatever she can to protect her Clanmates!"

"Always!" Blazefeather cries.

"Yes, you are right." Lionstar mews looking at me and I know he's done this for me to give me confidence.

"Thanks." I mew watching everyone smile.

"You see?" Lionstar mews, "We are strong! We have hope!"

The entire clan seems to stand up straighter breathing in the promise of hope. And in this one moment we are safe in hope's innocence.

Then this moment shatters.

* * *

><p><strong>Echo:<strong>

**Wow. I cannot believe that Dove's Flight is over. I'm actually kinda sad, but mostly uber happy and excited! **

**Thanks you so so much for reading this! I so happy that we have many fans! You guys rock! You are amazing readers and reviewers and with out you Web of Lies may not have ever been published. (Well we probably would have uploaded it, but there would be nothing to look forward to.)**

**We love your reviews! I always look forward to logging on and seeing how many views we have or any new reviews. **

**^ lol that sounds like a speech. Sorry about that! **

**So please review!**

*****IF YOU REVIEW YOU WILL GET A SUMMARY OF WEB OF LIES!*** **

***NOTE* You must SIGN your review for us to give you a preview.**

**Now that Dove's Flight is over...Here are some questions:**

**-Who is your FAVORITE character?**

**-Who is your least favorite character?**

**-Favorite couple?**

**-Who do you wish to see more of in Web of Lies?**

**-Are you surprised at all with how Dove's Flight ended? (Including the last couple of chapters)**

**-Out of the two forbidden couples...EchoXSmoke or RaveXOnyx ?**

**-Are you sad that Firestar died?**

**-Do you think that Midnightstorm and Nightwhisper still try to be together?**

**Well thats all I can think of...So please review! ALL reviews are welcome! **

**Thanks so much for supporting us!**

**Midnight-**

**Ok so I lost my original A/n and I have no idea what I had...=( so I'll just thank you all. Again.**

**Nickel2011- Thank you so much for being the first person to reiview! You're mostly responsible for us finishing this=)**

**Heatherstone- Love the Gryffindor! I'm a Harry fan so=) Hope you enjoyed.**

**Snowystorms- I'm so glad that you liked our stories that much and I hope you love Web of Lies as much=)**

**AnnaCatherine and her friends- Thank you so much for being the 1st to submit a CAC I hope you like how we use your characters=)**

**Bob- thanks for reading and submitting a CAC! Hope you liked the ending=)**

**willowpaw- I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the CAC=)**

**Whisperglow- Glad you liked it=) Hope you enjoy Web of Lies as much!**

**Songstar- Glad you liked it, hope you enloy the rest of the series=)**

**Bookworm- Thank you so much for your reviews. They rocked and made me really happy beacuse that's what we've trying to make them seem as much like books as we can=)**

**Miryam Lea- Thanks so much for reviewing so much and I'm so happy that you liked it. I know the ending was sad between MidnightxNight but it will get better. (...after it gets worse and in at least two books... sorry.;))**

**slytheringirl4life- Once again love the name=) Go Harry fans! & I'm so happy that you liked the book hope you enjoy Web of Lies!**

**RainbowDinosaurNinjas- Glad you enjoyed thanks so much for reviewing!=)**

**lightingstrike- Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you liked the story!=) & I'm sorry it's sad but it will get better. (...after it gets worse and in at least two books... sorry.;))**

**The Goddess of Darkness- Awesome name=) & I have to say I love that I'm you're favorite Character=) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Moonpaw- Well by now I hope you've finished the book and now you understand why Bluemoring and Snowflower acted the way they did, but do not fear that is in the past! I promiose they're nice now=)**

**And I'm done! I only had to do this twice! So thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, I can't wait for Web of Lies!**

**Now iIhave a question for all of you, if, by some random whim that I had while writng Chapter 7 of Web of Lies, we brogught in Flametail. What would you think? I know you're thinking bring him in how?, and I can't tell (Not only beacuse it would spoil the story but haven't actually talked to Echo about this... :P) so just tell me what you think, can you do that for me?**

**And now I must bid you Salut! (In french it's bye, and I'm taking french so it works=))**

**And thanks for reading Dove's Flight! Sooooo much!**

**-Echosong&Midnightstar=)**

**P.S.- wow this was a long A/n. I couldn't resist=)**


End file.
